Recuerdos Borrosos
by Lala2209
Summary: Hace varios días que Lucy tiene el mismo sueño extraño, despierta alterada, pero no recuerda que fue lo que soñó, escucha como una voz la llama, y todo se vuelve mas complicado cuando Levy llega al gremio con un extraño libro. Y en la cabeza de la rubia comienza a aparecer la sonrisa de un extraño chico. -No te preocupes, siempre estaré ahi para tí./- Gracias Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, ese hombre que nos entretiene cada semana con su mágica historia.**

**.**

**.**

**~~Recuerdos Borrosos~~**

**Prólogo**

_Una rubia caminaba solitaria por las cercanías de un bosque, estaba cansada, no había dormido en días y se sentía débil. Hace poco que había huido de casa y hace algunos días que no pisaba una ciudad y sus provisiones se habían acabado. Miró hacia un gran árbol y se acercó para descansar, recostó para descansar un rato y cerró sus ojos._

_El día era muy caluroso, pero aun así soplaba una suave brisa que removía las doradas hebras del cabello de la joven, su rostro era pacifico mientras dormía y su respiración acompasada. Pero un extraño sonido la sacó de sus sueños. Lucy despertó, pero no abrió ojos, asustada de lo que podría encontrar, trató de mantener su respiración tranquila, pero aun así su alocado corazón no parecía entender que también tenía que calmarse._

_Una sombra se fue acercando hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Lucy se sobresaltó. _

_-Oye ¿estás bien? – dijo la voz de un chico. _

Lucy abrió los ojos.

.

.

.

**Hola! Aquí estoy mi nuevo fic! La inspiración llegó a mí y me puse a escribir esto. Espero que les guste. Tengo mucha fe en esta historia y los que llega a mi imaginación me está gustando. Espero que les guste , aunque no sé qué días actualizaré, subiré uno o dos capítulos por semana, tal vez más, ahora que ya salí de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Pero como me siento de buen humor y como los quiero mucho les dejo aquí mismo el primer capítulo! Disfruten!**

**.**

**.**

**~~Recuerdos Borrosos~~**

**Capítulo 1**

**Sueños**

Lucy despertó sobresaltada, le levantó de golpe de su cama, sentía su cuerpo sudoroso y su respiración agitada. Aún tenía una extraña sensación, como si algo la llamara, pero no sabía qué, o quién. Se sentía asustada, no sabía si había tenido un sueño o una pesadilla. Miró hacia todos lados, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro y sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Hacía días que tenía el mismo sueño, pero nunca pudo recordarlo, solo despertaba con una extraña sensación, pero no al nivel de hacerla llorar.

Su llanto fue escuchado y despertó al chico que dormía junto a ella.

-¿Lucy? ¿Lucy que te pasa? – preguntó él alarmado.

-Natsu… - dijo ella mientras seguía sollozando ¿Qué hacia Natsu ahí? Bueno, eso no importaba, no estaba de ánimo como para reprocharle y menos para echarlo de la casa, todo lo contrario, se alegraba de tenerlo con ella.

El pelirrosa al no tener respuesta a su interrogante solo la abrazó, transmitiendo su calor a esa mujer que lloraba entre sus brazos, mientras le susurraba.

-Ya Lucy, tranquila, yo estoy aquí, no pasa nada todo ha sido un sueño – le decía suavemente mientras ella seguía llorando. A él no le gustaba verla llorar, le partía el corazón.

-Natsu…no me dejes por favor – decía la maga mientras se abrazaba al chico buscando protección.

-No Luce, no voy a dejarte, así que cálmate – decía él mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica, secando sus lágrimas.

Poco a poco Lucy fue calmándose y dejó de llorar, sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados y tenía dolor de cabeza, Natsu se preocupó, incluso le dijo que iría a buscar a Wendy o a Erza, pero la chica lo tomó de la muñeca y con los ojos llorosos le pidió que se quedara. Natsu no pudo resistirse y se quedó con ella. Lucy no se molestó porque el Dragneel durmiera con ella, todo lo contrario, fue ella quien se abrazó al chico para tenerlo cerca. Estaba asustada. Natsu sintió como temblaba en sus brazos y la apretó más contra sí. Esperó a que Lucy se durmiera, para cerrar los ojos él también, después de todo eran como las dos de la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu despertó primero, miró a la chica que a aun dormía abrazada a su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello, ella se veía tranquila, no como la noche anterior. Paso una de sus manos acariciando la espalda de la maga, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la camiseta con tiras de su delgado pijama de verano se había subido y dejaba parte de su espalda al descubierto. Natsu aprovechó esta oportunidad y comenzó a acariciar la suave piel de la maga, sintiendo como ella se relajaba ante sus caricias. Con la otra mano acarició sus cabellos y vio como la maga se acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Estuvo así mucho rato, hasta que Lucy abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su compañero. Ella recordaba claramente lo de anoche y no se atrevía a articular palabra, se sentía muy nerviosa por las cosas que había dicho, pero sabía que ninguna era mentira. Fue consciente de que las manos de Natsu recorrían su espalda desnuda y se sonrojó un poco, pero respiró profundo y puso las manos en ambas mejillas del pelirrosa, lo miró a los ojos, y le sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias – dijo con suavidad. Natsu le correspondió la sonrisa y la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa lo que necesites.

Lucy se acercó lentamente a él y cerró sus ojos.

-Se Gussstan – dijo un gato azulado que respondía al nombre de Happy.

Estaba parado en la ventana y había visto toda la romántica escena, desde que la rubia había despertado.

-¿Happy que haces aquí? – señaló el chico.

-Natsu no volviste a casa anoche, y cuando fui a buscarte al gremio, nadie sabía dónde - estabas, entonces Mira me dijo que viniera a buscarte a la casa de Lucy, porque lo más probable era que estuvieras aquí. – explicó el gato- Y cuando llego, miren lo que me encuentro, a los dos durmiendo de lo más abrazaditos. Natsu ten cuidado, Lucy es una pervertida y te puede hacer cosas raras.

-Cállate Happy – dijo a pobre chica y se escondió en el pecho de Natsu.

-Bueno, mejor me voy al gremio y los dejo solos – dijo el gato con una pícara sonrisa y salió volando por la ventana. Dejando al par de chicos con una explicación en la punta de la lengua.

Ambos se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, desayunaron y se fueron al gremio, no sabían que cosas podría haber dicho Happy. Cuando entraron por la puerta principal, Natsu se fue a pelear con Gray, mientras que Lucy se fue a sentar en una mesa con Levy, la cual leía un libro.

-¿Es para una misión Levy-chan? – preguntó la rubia mientras observaba el libro de su compañera.

-Así es, necesito descifrar un libro extraño y para ello, tengo que aprender de este extraño idioma.

-¿puedo ver? – preguntó Lucy curiosa.

-Claro, toma – dijo Levy extendiéndole en libro.

La maga estelar se quedó mirándolo durante un largo tiempo.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice, Lu-chan? – preguntó la maga de escritura, pues su amiga había mirado el libro durante mucho rato y pareciera que lo leía.

-Mmm no, aunque creo que he visto este tipo de runas en alguna parte – dijo Lucy.

-LUCEEE! VAMOS A UNA MISIÓN – dijo un pelirrosa, mientras se acercaba a la maga estelar y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-No me grites Natsu – se quejaba ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpaba el mago.

-Lu-chan y Natsu se llevan muy bien, parecen una pareja – se burló Levy.

-¿Pero qué dices Levy-chan? – dijo una sonrojada Rubia.

-Lucy…

-¿Qué sucede Natsu? – preguntó la maga estelar.

-¿A mí? Nada, solo te estoy esperando para que vayamos a la misión – dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces, fuiste tú Levy-chan? – preguntó la rubia.

-Yo no te he dicho nada Lu-chan – dijo la McGarden.

"Que extraño" pensó Lucy "creí oír que alguien me llamaba"

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció?¿les gustó? Si es así, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :) **


	2. La Misión

**Capítulo 2**

**La Misión**

Natsu y Lucy se fueron a la misión, pero al mago se le olvidó darle las instrucciones a la chica, por lo que ella iba un poco asustada a la misteriosa misión y para el colmo, Natsu estaba mareado y aunque ella podía entenderle, él no estaba en condiciones de hablar, y Happy, bueno Happy estaba ronroneando dormido en el estómago del Dragon Slayer.

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación, Lucy ayudó a Natsu a bajar y Happy llevó las maletas, aunque no llevaban muchas cosas, pues la misión no duraría más de dos o tres días.

-Jamás volveré a subirme a un tren – decía Natsu, mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Siempre dices lo mismo – le reclamaba Happy

-Pero si solo han sido dos horas – decía Lucy.

-Dos horas de horrible sufrimiento – decía el chico.

-Está bien, está bien – decía la maga. - ¿podemos irnos ya?

-Sí, vamos – dijo Happy.

-Oye Natsu ¿de qué se trata la misión? – preguntó la maga suavemente.

-¿No te lo dije? – preguntó el pelirrosa.

-No, casi me sacaste arrastrando del gremio.

-Mmm, bueno, cuando lleguemos al Hotel te lo explico – dijo el misteriosamente "Si ella se entera de lo que vinimos a hacer es capaz de tomar un tren de regreso ahora mismo, y no sufriré dos horas más" pensaba el chico.

-Está bien – dijo ella un poco nerviosa. Happy solo sonrió de forma malvada.

"¿Qué están planeando estos dos?" pensaba la pobre maga, mientras caminaba cargando sus cosas hacia el hotel.

Caminaron un par de cuadras y llegaron a un lindo edificio con amplias ventanas y que quedaba cerca de la playa. Lucy se maravilló por la decoración del lugar, las flores tropicales, las figuras talladas en madera, y la hermosa recepción. Natsu retiró las llaves de su habitación y guio a Lucy. La habitación era amplia y tenía dos camas, separadas por un biombo color crema. La maga corrió y se lanzó en la cama suspirando. Happy y Natsu se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y se lanzaron sobre la rubia, haciéndola gritar.

-Chicos, salgan de encima – gritaba ella. Mientras forcejeaba para mover al pelirrosa.

Happy por su parte, saltaba sobre la espalda de Natsu. La maga, al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles decidió quitar la bufanda del cuello de su compañero, acercó un poco sus labios y le mordió, ante esta acción Natsu quedó sorprendido y en ese momento Lucy aprovechó para girar y quedar ella sobre él, Happy había salido volando y ahora la maga tenía su venganza con un ataque de cosquillas que hacía que Natsu se retorciera de la risa.

Luego de la jugarreta la maga estelar recordó que tenía que preguntarle a Natsu sobre la misión, así que se apartó de Natsu y se sentó a su lado, el mago intentó utilizar aquella oportunidad para vengarse, pero ella habló antes.

-Natsu ¿ahora si me hablarás de la misión? - Natsu se puso tenso.

-Está bien, pero promete que no te enfadaras – dijo él tomando una almohada con la intención de usarla como escudo ante una futura furiosa Lucy.

-No me enfadaré – dijo ella seriamente.

-Ves, ya está enfadada – dijo Happy – te dije era una mala idea tomar esta misión.

-¿Qué dices Happy? Si tú las recomendaste – se quejaba el pelirrosa.

-Tú querías una misión – chillaba Happy

-¿Y no pudiste buscar una mejor? – seguía Natsu

-ya basta chicos – dijo la maga – Natsu no hagas llorar a Happy – dijo mientras el gato se escondía entre sus pechos. Natsu vio como Happy se asomaba y le sacaba la lengua.

-Gato traidor – susurró

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó la maga

-nada, nada – dijo un nervioso Natsu - ¿quieres que te cuente de la misión verdad? – ella asintió. – Pues verás, se supone que en la playa, cerca de unos roquerios, hay una cueva, a la cual solo puedes acceder, cuando baja la marea, o sea de día.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - preguntó ella curiosa.

-Bueno, se dice que en aquella cueva hay fantasmas, y que se ven luces durante las noches.

-¿Fa-fa-fantasmas? – preguntó ella.

-Así es Luce – dijo el con una sonrisa malvada – Y hace días que las cosas de los pobladores han comenzado a desaparecer y algunas de ellas aparecen en las cercanías de la cueva.

-Pero Natsu, nosotros somos magos, no tenemos nada que ver con fantasmas – dijo Lucy temerosa.

-Lo se Luce, pero las únicas personas que pueden entrar a la cueva son magos, pero ninguno de los magos del sector se atreve a entrar debido a lo de los fantasmas – dijo Natsu.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer nosotros? – preguntó ella. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquella misión.

-Debemos entrar a la cueva.

-¿QUEEE?

-Si Luce, debemos averiguar si son los fantasmas los que se roban las cosas, o hay alguien más involucrado en esto, también se rumorea, de que un mago vive en ese lugar, pero debemos saber por qué se está robando las cosas de los pobladores.

-No, no, no, no y no – dijo la maga – yo no entraré a ese lugar.

-No seas mala Lucy – se quejó Happy – además la paga de la misión es buena, y como es en una cueva, no hay peligro de que Natsu destruya cosas…

-Oye – le interrumpió el mago. Happy solo le ignoró.

-Además aunque lo hiciera, el dinero te alcanzaría para pagar el alquiler de dos meses y para comida – dijo con una sonrisa.

La maga ya no podía negarse, se acercaba el plazo del pago de la renta de su casa y no tenía dinero.

-Supongo que estará bien – dijo ella. – pero ¿y si aparece un fantasma? – preguntó ella temerosa.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré – dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

Esa misma noche los tres se fueron a la playa a buscar pistas y para tratar de ver las luces. Ahí fue cuando se encontraron con un anciano, que les contó una historia que les dejó los pelos de punta.

-Chicos ¿quieren saber la historia de uno de los fantasmas que yacen en aquel lugar? – preguntó el anciano.

Lucy estaba a punto de negarse, no quería asustarse más, pero su compañero respondió por ellos.

-Claro que si – dijo Natsu, mientras se sentaba en la arena y jalaba Lucy, quien cayó a su lado.

-Hace mucho tiempo atrás – comenzó el anciano – ya se sabía que esa cueva era el hogar de muchos fantasmas. Pero una vez, hubo una chica que se atrevió a entrar. Era una niña, no tenía más de 7 años, era una pobre niña que vivía con su madre, la cual estaba muy enferma y un día, cuando el doctor visitó a la mujer, le dijo que para que se mejorara de su enfermedad, debía de buscar una hermosa flor, de color azul, y que si hervía sus pétalos y se bebía el líquido podría recuperarse, pero aquella flor solo florecía dentro de la cueva. Lo que el médico no sabía era que la niña los estaba escuchando. La mujer se negó a buscar la flor, pues temía que al entrar a la cueva no pudiera salir, por lo que se olvidó de la idea. Pero las semanas pasaron y su salud empeoró, estaba casi al borde de la muerte, y de aquella hermosa mujer, solo quedaba un débil y delgado cuerpo. La pequeña desesperada por su madre, corrió hacia la cueva y entró, pero nunca más se supo de ella. A los dos días su madre murió y las cenizas de su cuerpo fueron lanzadas al mar. Nunca se encontró el cuerpo de la pequeña, muchos suponían que se había ahogado o que quedó atrapada en la cueva cuando subió la marea y su cuerpo fue arrastrado al mar. – Lucy se abrazaba a Natsu, mientras temblaba de miedo, y él le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente – después de ese acontecimiento se creó una barrera para que solo los magos pudieran entrar a la cueva y no repetir aquel horrible acontecimiento.

-Eso es muy triste – dijo Happy.

-Lo se pequeño – dijo el anciano.

-¿Qué más sabe sobre esa cueva? – preguntó Natsu.

-Mmm dicen que si entras a la cueva, y esperas a que suba la marea, aparecerá una luz azulada, que te guiará al lugar donde están todas las cosas desaparecidas y también encontrarás la flor que buscaba la pequeña. Pero como no hay magos que quieran entrar, no sabemos si es cierto o no. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en esto chico? – preguntó el hombre.

-Nosotros somos magos y tenemos la misión de recuperar las cosas extraviadas y saber quién fue el que las robó – dijo Natsu mostrando la insignia de Fairy Tail.

-Les deseo suerte chicos – dijo el anciano – Y les recomiendo que no deambulen mucho por las noches, además chico – dijo mirando a Natsu – cuida mucho a tu compañera, muchas chicas dicen que sienten presencias extrañas por las noches – Natsu asintió – Ya ha comenzado… – dijo el hombre mientras miraba en dirección a la cueva. Se podían ver unas pequeñas luces que salían de ella.

-Natsu vámonos – decía Lucy asustada. Él solo asintió. Se despidieron del anciano y se fueron al hotel.

Lucy se metió a bañar y para no sentirse sola indicó a Plue y le pidió a Natsu que no saliera de la habitación, así que Happy tuvo que ir por la comida. Natsu se sentó fuera de la puerta del baño y le hablaba a la maga, pues ella aún se sentía asustada.

-Lucy ¿estás bien? – preguntaba él, cuando paraban de hablar por mucho tiempo.

-Sí, Ya voy saliendo – dijo ella.

Natsu se movió de la puerta y enseguida esta se abrió y salió Lucy con su pijama ya puesto. Esperaron a que Happy regresara y Natsu se metió al baño.

Cuando el Dragon Slayer salió. Cenaron y luego se fueron a dormir. A Lucy le contó mucho conciliar el sueño, pues aun recordaba las palabras del anciano: "muchas chicas dicen que sienten presencias extrañas por las noches"

Con ese extraño pensamiento aun rondando por su cabeza Lucy se quedó dormida.

**Continuará…**

**Hola! Les he traído un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste. Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me alegra de que les gustara. Nos leemos en unos días más. Bye!**


	3. La niña misteriosa

**Capítulo 3**

**La niña misteriosa**

_Ella caminaba por un bosque, tenía mucho cuidado por donde pisaba, pues varias de las raíces estaban por sobre la tierra, las heridas en sus rodillas le ardían. Seguía atentamente las marcas color dorado, con forma de estrellas que habían en algunos árboles, esas marcas en el camino que debía seguir para no perderse y llegar a su destino. A lo lejos pudo divisar un claro, donde escuchaba el sonido del rio que corría colina abajo. Se introdujo en dicho lugar para descansar un rato, los rayos del sol alumbraban sobre su rubia cabellera y su blanca piel. Cayó al suelo cansada y adolorida por los raspones que no paraban de sangrar. Sintió unos pasos en su espalda y se dio vuelta, él le sonreía._

_-Lucy, te dije que tuvieras cuidado con las raíces – dijo mientras se agachaba y tomaba delicadamente una de sus piernas – mírate, espero que no te deje cicatriz._

_-Estoy bien, no es nada grave – dijo ella mientras sonreía._

_-No me digas eso, aún sigue sangrando – le regaño él._

_-Pero no me duele – mintió ella. Él la miró desconfiado._

_-Así que no te duele – dijo él mientras rozaba con cuidado uno de los raspones. Vio la cara de dolor de la chica. – No te hagas la fuerte, ven conmigo – dijo mientras estiraba una de sus manos para que ella la tomara y se pusiera de pie._

_-Gracias – dijo ella._

_Él le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa._

…

* * *

La maga estelar despertó de su sueño, otra vez no podía recordar bien, lo único que sentía era una gran tranquilidad. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su mejilla, era una tacto frio, pero suave "Natsu" pensó ella "pero es imposible, Natsu no puede estar frio" se sentía incomoda, aquella mano se alejó de su mejilla, pero sintió como el colchón se hundía a los pies de la cama. Volvió a escuchar la misma voz que la había llamado la última vez.

_«Lucy, no abras los ojos»_

Ella no hizo caso, pensó que estaba loca y abrió los ojos a la oscuridad, frente a ella había una niña de no más de siete años, usaba un vestido color blanco y sus cabellos rubias estaban despeinados y esparcidos por toda su cara, la niña le miraba seriamente, su rostro estaba sucio, pero se podía notar su pálida piel. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la maga, quien estaba aterraba y había perdido la voz.

-Mami – susurró la niña mientras estiraba una de sus sucias y ensangrentadas manos hacia Lucy.

En ese momento la maga pudo encontrar su voz.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en la habitación, despertando a Natsu, quien dormía tras el separador. Cuando el chico llegó al lado de la maga vio como ella tenía los ojos cerrados y agarraba so cabeza con ambas manos, Lucy temblaba y sollozaba, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos firmemente cerrados. Natsu se acercó a ella y le quitó las manos de la cabeza, pues ella había comenzado a jalar su cabello por los nervios y el miedo.

-Lucy, soy yo cálmate – decía el chico mientras apretaba con suavidad las manos de la maga.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y le miró, aun lloraba y temblaba, presa del miedo se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero quien la apretó firmemente contra su pecho, tratando de calmar sus sollozos. Happy quien también había despertado, acariciaba el cabello de su amiga como una forma de consolarla.

-Lucy ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó el exceed.

-Ella…una niña…mamá…- Lucy no podía hablar con claridad.

-Ya, ya Lucy, tranquila, yo estoy aquí, nada malo te sucederá – susurraba el Dragon Slayer mientras acariciaba la espalda de la maga. Ella se aferró más a su torso desnudo y después de unos minutos logró controlar los sollozos.

-¿Qué sucedió Lucy? – preguntó nuevamente Happy.

-Yo… tuve un sueño extraño de nuevo y cuando desperté sentí que alguien acariciaba mi mejilla – omitió el hecho de que pensó que era Natsu y continuó – como aún estaba algo dormida, mis ojos permanecían cerrados, pero sentí que alguien se sentaba en la cama – volvió a omitir algunos detalles, como el hecho de que había escuchado un voz, pues si decía eso, Natsu y Happy iban a preocuparse o se burlarían de ella diciendo que estaba loca – abrí mis ojos y ahí - dijo apuntando a los pies de la cama – había una niña pequeña sentada, su cabello estaba desastroso, sucio, húmedo, pegado a su rostro y ella estaba muy pálida, sus manos estaban cubiertas por algo extraño, de pronto me miró, yo estaba aterraba y ella estiró su mano hacia mi diciéndome "mami"…

-Cálmate Lucy, todo está bien, solo fue una pesadilla – dijo Natsu – Aquí no hay nadie – ¿ves? – dijo en un intento por tranquilizar a la rubia.

-Pero parecía tan real – decía ella.

-Natsu… - dijo Happy, el aludido lo miró y se acercó a Happy.

El felino señalaba la parte de la cama de Lucy donde la niña se había sentado, estaba húmedo y olía a agua de mar. Natsu miró a Lucy y vio que había algo es su mejilla.

-¿Lucy que tienes en el rostro? – dijo él acercándose y pasando la mano por la cara de la chica.

Miró sus dedos y en ello había un líquido rojo, muy oscuro.

-Natsu ¿Qué es? – susurró ella un poco asustada.

-¿Lucy estas bien? ¿No estas herida? – preguntó Natsu.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco asustada. ¿Natsu que es? – dijo ella nerviosa.

-Sangre…- dijo él en un susurró.

Lucy no pudo controlar el temor y volvió a llorar. Loke apareció en la habitación.

-¿Lucy que te sucede? ¿Qué le hiciste Natsu? – dijo mientras miraba como el pelirrosa abrazaba a su dueña.

-Natsu no ha hecho nada Loke – explicó Happy.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿y por qué Lucy está llorando? – preguntó el espíritu enfadado.

Happy comenzó a relatarle todo lo que Lucy les había contado, hasta lo que había sucedido momentos antes de que él apareciera. El León escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras del exceed, pero sentía algo extraño, a pesar de lo asustada que estaba Lucy, él no había sentido peligro en ningún momento, solo fue alertado por las fuertes emociones de la maga.

Después de un rato, Lucy se calmó y Loke volvió al mundo espiritual para contarle a sus compañeros lo que había sucedido, pues todos habían sentido el miedo en Lucy.

Natsu no se separó en ningún momento de ella, estaba muy preocupado y con lo que habían encontrado, sospechaba de que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, además de que Lucy estaba muy asustada, ya la había visto tener pesadillas, pero nunca tanto como esto y la reacción de ella le preocupaba aún más.

-Lucy, necesitas descansar, mañana tenemos una misión – dijo Happy.

-Si lo sé, lo siento chicos, ya pueden ir a dormir – dijo ella. Happy asintió y se fue a su cama para dormir.

-¿Lucy estas segura de que quieres continuar con la misión? – dijo Natsu preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, mañana ya estaré bien – dijo ella con una triste sonrisa.

-Lucy… - dijo él poniéndose de pie para volver con Happy, pero la maga agarró su mano. Natsu volteó a verla, su mirada aun reflejaba temor.

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? – dijo ella en un susurro – por favor.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa y se metió en la cama de la maga, podía sentir como el cuerpo de ella aun temblaba, así que la envolvió en sus brazos, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mago, y el apretó contra su cuerpo poniendo su mentón en la cabeza de ella. Y cuando la respiración de Lucy se volvió tranquila, Natsu apagó la luz y volvió a dormirse.

Cuando la maga estelar despertó se encontró entre los brazos de Natsu, después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se sentía segura entre los brazos del chico y había logrado tranquilizarse y dormir durante el resto de la noche. Se abrazó un poco más al cuerpo de Natsu y volvió a cerrar sus ojos hasta que él despertara.

Cuando el Dragon Slayer abrió los ojos y vio a Lucy entre sus brazos, sonrió. Nunca había pensado que lo dejara dormir con ella así como así, y menos que fuera ella misma quien se lo pidiera. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello y acercó su cabeza al cuello de la chica aspirando su delicioso aroma. Hasta que ella comenzó a removerse y abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días – dijo el chico - ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, Natsu, gracias – dijo ella con unas sonrisa.

-Es un agradable día para ir de misión – dijo él – Lucy si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, ya sabes… tenemos que entrar a la cueva.

-Iré Natsu, no me gustaría quedarme sola, además estaría preocupada – dijo ella.

-Hola chicos – dijo Happy quien venía restregándose los ojos. – Ya nos vamos.

-Aun no – dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba de la cama – primero hay que desayunar.

Natsu fue a darse un baño mientras la maga preparaba el desayuno, cuando Natsu salió del baño, Lucy entró y les dijo que calentaran el agua para el té. Natsu se vistió y se fue a la cocina. Cuando el agua estaba caliente escuchó un grito por parte de Lucy.

-Natsu! ¿has visto mi brazalete? – gritó ella desde la habitación.

-¿No que lo traías puesto siempre? – respondió él.

-Así es, pero no lo encuentro y tampoco lo tengo, además de que no recuerdo habérmelo sacado, anoche cuando me dormí lo tenía conmigo – dijo ella asomándose a la cocina.

-Desayunemos y luego lo buscamos – dijo él apareciendo frente a la maga con un delantal de cocina y la tetera con el agua caliente.

-pfff…jajjajajjaja – Lucy comenzó a reírse como loca y segundos después Happy se le unía - ¿Qué haces vestido así? – dijo ella entre risas.

-Cállense – dijo él mientras serbia el té y se quitaba el delantal para sentarse a comer – ahora coman o yo no les dejaré nada.

Así todos se sentaron a desayunar. Y cuando terminaron comenzaron a buscar el brazalete de Lucy.

-Happy ¿encontraste algo? – preguntó la maga

-Nada Lucy.

-¿Y tú Natsu?

-No hay nada en el baño Luce – dijo él siendo de la habitación – No te pongas triste Lucy, Happy y yo te daremos otro ¿Verdad Happy?

-Aye! – asintió el felino.

-Pero, ese brazalete me lo había dado mi madre – dijo ella con tristeza.

Happy y Natsu no pudieron hacer nada contra eso.

-Oye Natsu ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Happy señalando hacia la ventana, donde se veía algo brillante.

Natsu caminó hacia la ventana y enredado en la cortina había un brazalete plateado con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón.

-¿Este no es tu brazalete Lucy? – dijo Happy tomándolo de la mano de Natsu y llevándoselo a la rubia.

-Esto no es mío – dijo ella.

-Pero si tu brazalete era de plata y tenía un dije ¿no? – dijo Natsu.

-Sí, pero mi brazalete tenía llaves Natsu, tres llaves y una pequeña corona que pertenecía a mi madre – dijo ella. – Además este está bastante gastado y la plata se está oscureciendo.

Natsu lo tomó y lo olfateo.

-Esto huele a sal – dijo Natsu. - ¿estas segura de que no lo perdiste en la playa anoche? – preguntó él.

-Estoy segura, ayer cuando me dormí lo tenía conmigo, hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué…? – siguió Natsu cuando ella se quedó en silencio.

-Hasta que esa niña apreció – dijo ella - luego no me di cuenta de si lo tenía conmigo o no.

-Natsu, ¿recuerdas por qué estamos aquí? – dijo Happy. Natsu se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Las cosas de los pobladores están desapareciendo – dijo Lucy.

-Chicos vamos a esa cueva – terminó Natsu.

-Esperen – dijo la maga.

Ella fue a la cocina e hiso hervir la joya de plata con un poco de detergente para la losa, luego la enjuagó y la secó bien. La joya volvía a brillar.

-¿Me ayudas? – preguntó ella a Natsu. El chico le puso el brazalete.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Happy

-Aye sir! – dijeron los demás.

_«Ten cuidado Lucy» _

La chica miró a todas partes para saber quién le había hablado, pero miró hacia la habitación y no había nadie. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminaron hacia la playa.

**Continuará…**

**Hola, les he traído un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, gracias por los comentarios.**

**PD: supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que la voz que escucha Lucy la he puesto entre »…...« para facilitar la lectura y no confundirse con el dialogo normal entre los personajes.**

**Eso es todo, cualquier duda la dejan en un comentario y la responderé. Saludos!**


	4. La caverna de las luces doradas

**Capítulo 4**

**La cueva de las luces doradas**

Los magos caminaban por la arena hacia la famosa cueva de los fantasmas, aunque Lucy no era la única que temblaba de miedo, pues el exceed azul que los acompañaba también estaba asustado y mucho más después de lo que había relatado su amiga rubia.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada la pobre rubia se veía bastante nerviosa, atacaron su memoria los recuerdos de la noche anterior y sin querer se aferró al brazo de su compañero, Natsu la miró preocupado.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres entrar? – Preguntó él – si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con Happy – dijo él, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el felino azul que se escondía en el pecho de la rubia.

-Si Natsu, no dejaré que entres ahí solo. – dijo con un poco más de confianza – además de que también quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando y si no es una alucinación lo que vi anoche…

Natsu asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a entrar en la cueva, a pesar de que era de día, dentro de ella estaba realmente oscuro, Natsu encendió una de sus manos para utilizarla como antorcha y se adentraron en las profundidades de la caverna donde solo se escuchaba el sonido del mar.

Caminaron por varias horas, habían bastantes túneles y era mucho más grande de lo que se veía por fuera. Natsu siguió el sonido del agua, el cual los guio hacia otro túnel.

-Agua…- dijo el mago.

-Se supone que este lugar se inunda por las noches – dijo Lucy – así que no creo que toda el agua salga de este lugar. – Natsu asintió y siguieron avanzando.

Llevaban bastante tiempo dentro de ese lugar y el agua fría les llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-Natsu, tengo hambre – dijo Happy, quien había estado en silencio desde hace mucho, pues estaba asustado.

-Mmm – un gruñido se escuchó en la cueva – creo que yo también – dijo Natsu con su usual sonrisa.

Eso logró que todos soltaran una carcajada. Se sentaron sobre una mohosa roca.

-Mira Natsu un pescado – dijo Happy mientras apuntaba hacia abajo, donde unos peces nadaban en la escasa cantidad de agua.

-Bien, creo que comeremos pez – dijo Natsu mientras se disponía a atrapar algunos.

-AYE! – Happy volaba a ayudarle.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos y de fallidos intentos para atrapar un pez, el mago y el gato se dieron por vencidos.

-Es inútil sin una caña, nunca habíamos probado de esta forma – susurró Natsu con un aura sombría a su alrededor.

-Aye – había un tono triste en la voz de Happy – soy un gato y no se atrapar un pez sin una caña.

Lucy los miraba un poco triste y divertida a la vez.

-Tranquilos chicos, ya encontraremos algo – dijo la maga mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Happy, luego estiró la mano y sacó un trozo de alga del cabello de Natsu, que el joven había adquirido en una de las cuantas veces que había chocado y había caído al agua.

-Hime – se escuchó una voz.

-¿Virgo? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la rubia.

-Creo que el joven Natsu necesita esto – le estiró una caña al mago.

-Gracias Virgo – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Buen, me retiro – miró a Natsu - ¿me castigará?

Lucy quedó un blanco

-Espera – le dijo al espíritu - ¿Desde cuándo le dices esas cosas a Natsu? ¿desde cuándo le traes cosas a Natsu? – preguntó la maga medio confusa.

-¿me castigará por eso? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

-NO! – sentenció Lucy.

-Entonces nos vemos luego Hime, Joven Natsu, Gato – el espíritu hiso una reverencia y desapareció.

Lucy quedó mucho más confundida, pero decidió olvidar el asunto, por lo menos por ahora. Y mientras ella de entretenía entre sus pensamientos, sus dos compañeros pescaban. Luego de unos minutos más asaron los peses con el fuego de Natsu y se los comieron. Descansaron un rato y decidieron seguir por la cueva. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido mucho tiempo y cuando bajaron de la roca el agua ya les llegaba a la rodilla.

-Esto es malo – anunció el exceed – La marea está subiendo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Natsu, mientras apresuraba el paso.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por el laberinto de túneles.

-No podemos salir por aquí – dijo el mago de fuego mientras veía como el agua entraba por el túnel y comenzaba a llenarlo. – Hay que buscar otro lugar.

-Pero esta es la única salida que conocemos – decía la maga.

-Entonces tenemos que buscar un refugio – Natsu estaba serio.

-Por aquí – les llamó Happy, los magos caminaron hacia un lugar donde aún no entraba el agua, pero poco a poco el líquido salado comenzó a inundar el lugar.

-Demonios – maldijo Natsu – vámonos de aquí – y tomó la mano de Lucy y salieron en busca de otro lugar.

El agua le llegaba a la maga hasta los muslos y le hacía más difícil caminar.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el felino mientras apuntaba hacia las profundidades.

-Ya es de noche – respondió la maga mientras observaba como pequeñas luces se acercaban hacia ellos.

-Silencio – ordenó Natsu – no sabemos que puedan ser – Lucy toma a Happy.

La maga obedeció un poco atemorizada por las luces que se acercaban cada vez más y salían de todas direcciones, al parecer se amontonaban en aquel lugar.

-Estamos en el túnel principal – dijo ella – se juntan aquí y luego salen al exterior – Natsu asintió. El mago sintió como las uñas de Lucy se clavaban en su brazo. La miró, su cara reflejaba el terror.

-¿Qué sucede Luce? – preguntó mientras tomaba a la chica por los hombros.

-Ella… - respondió la chica y apuntó hacia un punto blanco que estaba entre las luces.

Natsu la observó durante unos momentos y a medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta de que era la silueta de una niña, era tal y como Lucy la había descrito. Él sentía como Lucy temblaba entre sus brazos. La niña comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones. Natsu volteó a ver a Lucy, la chica abrazaba a Happy con uno de sus brazos y con el otro se aferraba a su brazo clavándole las uñas. El chico separó su mano cuidadosamente, Lucy salió de su trance, pero seguía asustada. Miró a Natsu con confusión como preguntándole porque había sacado su mano.

-Me dolió – susurró él, aunque le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento – le dijo ella.

Las luces se acercaban y unas ocas ya habían pasado por su lado. A medida de que la niña se acercaba Lucy se estremecía cada vez más.

Natsu la tomó por los hombros y la pegó a la pared de fría roca, ella le miró asombrada, luego vio que el mago se acercaba cada vez más a ella. El chico pegó su cuerpo al de la rubia y le pasó un brazo por la espalda. Estaba escondiéndola.

-Tranquila – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con la otra mano – todo estará bien.

Lucy comenzó a relajarse, Natsu le daba seguridad, se aferró al pecho del pelirrosa y lo acercó más a ella, si es que era posible mayor cercanía.

Cuando la niña pasó por detrás de ellos, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Natsu y sintió como unas húmedas lagrimas caían por su pecho, las lágrimas de Lucy. Esperó un momento en la misma posición hasta que la niña desapareció de su vista y comenzaron a separarse.

-Ya se fue – dijo el chico. Lucy abrió los ojos.

-Gracias…y los siento – la maga señaló la marca de sus uñas en el brazo de su compañero.

-No te preocupes por eso – él sonrió.

-Lucy deja de temblar – mencionó el felino. – ya todo está bien. Natsu y yo te protegeremos.

-Gracias Happy.

El agua seguía subiendo y a Lucy ya le llegaba a la cadera. Los tres seguían avanzando hacia un lugar donde no hubiera tanta agua y a medida que avanzaban veían una que otra luz pasar por su lado, pero al parecer, la presencia de los magos les era indiferente.

-Natsu… - dijo la chica incomoda.

-¿Qué pasa Luce? – preguntó él.

-Siento algo en mi pierna – susurró ella bajito.

-¿Qué?

-Algo está tocando mi pierna – dijo ella.

-Debe de ser un pez – interfirió Happy.

-mmm- la maga no se convenía de ello. Pero dejó de insistir, hasta que la sensación se hizo más incómoda. Y ahí volvió a hablar.

-Natsu… - volvió a repetir.

-¿Qué pasa Luce? – preguntó de nuevo el Dragon Slayer.

-Otra vez… - ella dudó – hay algo que toca mi pierna.

-Seguro que es un alga – dijo él.

-Pero…- ella se armó de valor y preguntó - ¿has sentido algún alga?

Natsu se quedó en silencio, el no había visto ni sentido ningún alga en todo el recorrido, tampoco un pez o algo parecido. Decidió quedarse en silencio. Se volteó hacia la chica y vio su rostro de miedo e incomodidad.

-Tranquila Luce – le dijo él suavemente. Pero esas palabras no hicieron nada más que incomodarla mas. El mago comenzó a meter la mano al agua.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Natsu? – preguntó la rubia.

-Solo no me golpees ¿sí? – ella asintió. Y Natsu comenzó a deslizar su mano por la pierna de la muchacha.

-No te aproveches – dijo ella. Natsu sonrió.

La cálida mano del Dragon Slayer bajaba cuidadosamente por la suave piel del muslo de Lucy, y se detuvo un poco más arriba de la rodilla, miró a la chica y ella le devolvió la mirada, Natsu respiró profundamente, deslizó su mano por la parte trasera de la pierna, la tomó y cuidadosamente comenzó a levantarla, Lucy solo se dejó llevar.

-Se Gussstan – dijo Happy, mientras miraba a la sonrojada maga. Nadie le dijo nada, Lucy estaba atenta a lo que hacía su compañero y Natsu estaba concentrado en lo que hacía.

EL chico seguía levantando la pierna de su compañera, tomó la pierna con su otra mano y Lucy, para no perder el equilibrio, se afirmó de los hombros de Natsu, él siguió recorriendo de la rodilla hacia más abajo, hasta que sintió algo que rozaba el dorso de su mano.

-¿Aun lo sientes? – preguntó.

-Ya no – dijo ella un poco más relajada.

-Bien, porque lo que estaba tocando tu pierna, ahora está tocando mi mano. - Natsu volteó la mano y cuando volvió a sentir el roce, cerró su palma, atrapando algo en ella.

Sacó la mano del agua y la abrió cuidadosamente, de ella salió una de las lucecitas doradas. Una risita se escuchó en los alrededores y el fuerte sonido del choque de una ola. El agua comenzó a moverse y los magos fueron arrastrado por una gran cantidad de agua, Natsu intentó agarrar a la chica pero se separaron por acción de la marea. Lucy sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo duro, una roca, peor no podía gritar pues se encontraba sumergida. Intentó salir a la superficie, pero otra ola volvió a golpear y su cabeza chocó contra algo, el golpe fue doloroso y a dejó un poco desorientada, abrió la boca y dejó escapar el aire, sintió como algo la jalaba y cerró los ojos, una cabellera rubia fue su ultimo recuerdo.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior y espero que este también les agrade. Nos leemos luego **

**Besos! :3**


	5. Los tesoros perdidos

**Capítulo 5**

**Los tesoros perdidos**

Lucy abrió los ojos en uno de los túneles de la cueva. Miró de forma cautelosa a todas partes. Estaba acostado sobre una rosa y sentía como el agua le tocaba los pies. Intentó levantarse, pero un dolor en su cabeza se lo impedía, buscó a Natsu o a Happy con la mirada, no los vio por ninguna parte.

-¿Natsu? ¿Happy? ¿Están ahí chicos? – dijo ella, mientras volvía a intentar levantarse.

No hubo respuesta alguna. La rubia se sentó en la piedra y comenzó a observar el lugar, al parecer estaba lo bastante alejada como para que el agua no inundara el lugar, eso le hacía sentir segura, pero el hecho de que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera cerca le provocaba una sensación extraña, una mezcla de miedo y soledad.

-Ya estás despierta mami – dijo una voz cantarina a las espaldas de la maga.

Lucy se puso alerta. Volteo lentamente y pudo verla, pero ¿era la misma niña?

*Con Natsu y Happy*

El gato despertaba sobre una roca, estaba mojado y cubierto por algas, se desenredó de aquellas plantas, sacó sus alitas, se elevó y buscó con la mirada a su compañero. Lo ubicó recostado sobre una roca, tenía algunas algas en su cabeza y en su espalda, respiraba bien así que no había nada de qué preocuparse, solo el hecho de que Lucy no estaba con ellos.

-Natsu, Natsu despierta – el exceed movía a su compañero, pero este no reaccionaba – Mira Natsu un pescado – decía desesperadamente, pero claro eso no funcionaría con el mago de fuego. – Natsu despierta, Lucy no está – y lo elevó en el aire y luego lo dejó caer al agua.

-AHH! – gritó el pobre mago – Happy ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó un poco furioso.

-Natsu Lucy no está con nosotros y tú no querías despertar – se defendió e exceed.

-¿Cómo que no está? Si estaba con nosotros.

-Al parecer nos separamos con la ola gigante.

-Happy hay que buscar a Luce, no podemos dejarla sola.

-Aye!

Ambos salieron del lugar y se encontraron frente a uno de los túneles.

-Yo recorreré este lado y tú el otro – señaló el mago – cuando terminemos nos encontraremos en el túnel principal.

-Aye! – asintió el felino.

Los chicos se separaron y se fueron cada uno por su lado, buscando lo más rápido posible a la maga.

-Vamos Luce ¿Dónde estás? – se decía Natsu.

*Con Lucy*

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó la maga.

-¿Mami no me recuerdas? – respondió la niña.

-Yo no soy tu mamá.

La niña comenzó a acerarse a Lucy. La maga observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque era diferente, ya no se parecía a aquella terrorífica niña que había visto la última vez, aunque sus manos seguían sucias y ensangrentadas, a la chica le dio un escalofrió.

-¿Tu eres la de la otra noche verdad? – preguntó ante la cercanía de la niña.

-¿Me recuerdas? – preguntó la pequeña con tristeza. Lucy asintió – Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-Te ves…diferente – "demonios Lucy estás hablando con un fantasma" pensaba.

-¿Ya no te doy miedo? – Lucy asintió. La pequeña sonrió. – No quería que mami se asustara de mí.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy tu madre – dijo la maga.

-Pero si te pareces mucho a mi mamá.

-Pero no lo soy…ni siquiera he tenido novio – susurró lo último muy bajito.

La niña se acercó más a Lucy y la miró atentamente.

-Mmm ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

-L…Lucy – dijo nerviosa la maga ante la cercanía con el rostro de la chica.

-¿Lucy? – la maga asintió – yo también soy Lucy – dijo la niña sorprendiendo al hada – pero mi mamá no se llamaba Lucy – su voz sonaba triste.- ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-Soy una maga – dijo orgullosamente mientras mostraba la insignia del gremio – mis amigos y yo tenemos la misión de recuperar los objetos perdidos de los aldeanos y de apresar al ladrón – terminó de relatar Lucy.

-Mmm yo sé dónde están las cosas – dijo la niña. – pero nunca podrán atrapar al ladrón.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no puedes encarcelar a los fantasmas. – la niña se alejó de Lucy y se dirigió a la salida de la cueva - ¿Quieres que te lleve? – la maga asintió, se puso de pie y la siguió de forma más lenta, pues el agua le llegaba a la rodilla.

*Mientras tanto Natsu y Happy…*

-Happy ¿la encontraste? – preguntaba un agitado Natsu.

-No Natsu y estos son los últimos lugares, más adelante hay una par de cuevas más, pero para atrás todas están inundadas.

-Demonios, sigamos buscando, tiene que estar en alguna de esas.

-¿Y si nunca la encontramos Natsu? ¿Y si Lucy está en una de esas cuevas inundadas? -decía el pequeño con los ojos llorosos.

-No digas eso Happy, la encontraremos.

Y siguieron avanzando, para encontrar a su compañera. "¿Dónde estás Luce?" pensaba el pelirrosa.

*EN algún Lugar de la caverna*

-¿Tú me salvaste? - preguntó la mayor.

-Así es, vi que te golpeaste y como podías ahogarte, decidí salvarte.

-¿Lo hiciste porque me parezco a tu madre verdad? – la niña asintió.

-Aunque había algo que me decía que no eras mi mamá, pero no podía evitar el no salvarte.

Se hiso un silenció incomodo durante unos minutos y luego la Lucy de Fairy Tail volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué los espíritus roban las cosas de los aldeanos?

-No lo sé, muchos de los que están aquí, creen que esas cosas los hacen sentir vivos de nuevo. En el lugar a donde vamos, hay muchas cosas, desde herramientas de trabajo, hasta periódicos viejos.

-¿Y el agua no los desgasta?

-No, es bastante seco y a menos que la cueva estuviera completamente sumergida, no entraría agua.

La niña guiaba a Lucy por los laberintos, muchas veces se encontraron con algunas luces, pero solo las ignoraban y seguían caminando.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? - preguntó la maga.

-Eso lo recuerdo muy bien, hace mucho tiempo vine a esta cueva a buscar una flor, para curar a mi mamá que estaba muy enferma, pero se hiso de noche y fui alcanzada por una ola y al igual que tú me golpee en la cabeza, pero no había nadie para que me salvara.

-¿Una flor que pude curar enfermedades? ¿la encontraste?

-Sí, aunque no solo puede hacer eso, si tu corazón es fuerte y crees sinceramente en el poder de la flor, esta puede concederte un deseo. Yo la encontré, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba muerta y nunca supe si mi madre se había curado.

-¿No podías desear volver a la vida? – preguntó la maga.

-Cuando estás muerto no funciona, ya traté eso, pero fue hace muchos años.- la niña bajó la mirada con tristeza – no pude tomarla, lo intenté tantas veces que mis manos…aunque estaba muerta …- la pequeña sollozaba – aunque puedo tomar cosas materiales, no podía tocar esa flor, solo se desvanecía entre mis dedos.

Lucy puso una mano en su cabeza e increíblemente podía tocarla, Trató de consolar a la niña, la pequeña al entender la reacción de la maga, se volteó y le abrazó. Lucy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y una extraña sensación de calidez, los sentimientos de esa niña eran tan fuertes que por eso ella seguía atada a este mundo.

-Al final – decía entre sollozos – solo puede quedarme aquí y con los años encontré la salida. Intenté buscar a mi madre, pero no estaba en ninguna parte, habían pasado tantos años, ya nada era igual.

-Tu sabias que tu madre estaba muerta ¿verdad? – la niña entre sus brazos asintió.

-Lo sabía, pero yo quería volver con ella. Pero no estaba, ni su espíritu. Después entendí que mi madre se había ido al cielo y que yo estaba atrapada aquí. – la pequeña se separó de Lucy.- ya falta poco para llegar, es mejor seguir.

-Si – dijo la maga – espera un momento.

La niña se volteó a mirar a Lucy y vio como la maga destrozaba su camiseta, hizo un par de tiras, tomó la mano de la pequeña y comenzó a vendar sus dedos.

-No sé si sanarán, pero… - Lucy vio que la niña le miraba asombrada – lo siento, podría haberle dicho a Virgo que lo hiciera.

-No, Gracias – dijo la niña con una sonrisa – mira, ya llegamos – señaló una cueva con un dedo.

AL frente de ellas había una cueva, en los alrededores solo había un poco de humedad y musgo, pero lo que llamó la atención de la maga estelar fue la gran cantidad de cosas que habían: ropa, monedas, libros, periódicos, fotografías, pinturas, juguetes, herramientas de trabajo, hasta platos y cubiertos. Además de una esquina que estaba llena de flores.

-¿Por qué hay flores? – preguntó curiosa.

-Las dejan los aldeanos, supongo que como una ofrenda, por eso, algunas veces dejó cosas en la playa como agradecimiento, se las devolvemos.

-¿Esa es…? – apuntó una flor que sobresalía de entre las demás, era hermosa y de una brillante color azul cielo. Nunca había visto una flor como esa.

-Sí, ese es mi tesoro – dijo la niña.- Lucy ¿Quién es Virgo? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Es uno de mis espíritus estelares – dijo mientras acercaba su mano a su cinturón para sacar sus llaves. - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la niña al ver la expresión de preocupación de su nueva amiga maga.

-No están…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Mis llaves, he perdido mis llaves.

**.**

**.**

**Hola a todos, espero que les gustara el capítulo! Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. Nos leemos en el próximo **


	6. Quién eres

**Capítulo 6**

**¿Quién eres?**

*Con Natsu y Happy *

-Oye Natsu encontré algo – dijo el felino desde una parte de la cueva, era la última que les quedaba por revisar.

-¿Qué es Happy? - el Dragneel buscaba cualquier cosa que le llevara a la rubia, pero no podía fiarse de su olfato, pues todo el lugar olía a sal y a algas apestosas.

-Natsu, estas son sus llaves – dijo Happy mientras volaba hacia su compañero con las llaves estelares de Lucy.

Natsu las tomó entre sus manos.

-hay que seguir buscando.

-Aye!

*Con las Lucys*

-No puede ser, ¿Dónde las perdí? – sollozaba Lucy.

-No te preocupes las encontraremos – decía la niña. – Quizás estén en el lugar donde despertaste.

La maga asintió. Sus llaves eran muy importantes pare ella, sentía que le faltaba algo.

«_Cálmate Lucy_»

Esa voz de nuevo, Lucy miró a todas partes y no encontró a nadie, solo estaban ella y la pequeña Lucy.

-Alguien viene – dijo la niña.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la maga.

-Shhh has silencio. –

Todo se quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos luego se escucharon algunas voces.

-Date prisa Happy.

-Ya voy Natsu, pero ¿estás seguro de que es por aquí? Dijiste que todo el lugar olía a sal.

-Sí, lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que este olor es de Lucy – decía confiado el mago.

-Natsu – susurró la maga.

-¿Son tus compañeros? – preguntó la niña. Lucy asintió – me alegró de que estén bien.

Los chicos entraron al lugar-

-Chicos! – gritó Lucy y se lanzó sobre los magos.

-Luce ¿estás bien? – preguntó el pelirrosa mientras tomaba a la chica por los hombros y la recorría con la vista de pies a cabeza. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver la camiseta desgarrada de su compañera, pero en lo demás vio que estaba muy bien con la excepción de algunos raspones en sus piernas.

-Lucy encontramos tus llaves – dijo Happy.

-Gracias Happy – dijo la maga mientras abrazaba al felino.

-¿Quién es ella Luce? – preguntó el mago señalando a la niña.

-Natsu ella es la niña de la otra vez, aunque ahora se ve distinta.

-Wow – dijo Natsu con su típica actitud infantil, se acercó a la niña - eres muy linda niña fantasma, ¿sabes? ya no das miedo… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Lucy

-Oye Luce ella se llama igual que tú.

-¿No serás un fantasma tú también Lucy? – rio el Happy

-Cállate gato – dijo la aludida furiosa.

-¿Qué es este lugar niña fantasma? – preguntó el pelirrosa.

-Que despistado es – le susurró la pequeña a Lucy. Ésta solo pudo asentir – este lugar es donde están todas as cosas de los pobladores.

- Los fantasmas son quienes las sacan – dijo Lucy.

-¿Cómo nos llevaremos todo esto? – preguntó Happy.

-No pueden llevárselo – dijo la niña – si sacan estas cosas de aquí, los demás fantasmas se pondrán furiosos y les pasará lo mismo que a los otros magos.

-¿Entonces no podemos devolver nada? – preguntó la rubia mayor.

-Lo siento pero no, bueno hay una forma…no pueden llevárselas, pero pueden intercambiarlas – dijo la pequeña.

Lucy entendió el mensaje.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? – preguntó el felino.

-La marea está bajando – supongo que pueden volver a casa – dijo la niña.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó Lucy

-Las luces comienzan a regresar – dijo ella mientras apuntaba hacia el túnel de enfrente.

-Tenemos que irnos – dijo Lucy mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

-Espera – dijo la niña – yo tengo algo que te pertenece – Lucy la miró curiosa – la intercambié esa noche…lo siento, lo hice porque pensé que eras mi mamá. – la pequeña comenzó a buscar por los alrededores y luego le tendió a Lucy una joya plateada.

-El brazalete de mi madre – Lucy acarició la pulsera con cariño – gracias por devolvérmela.- la niña sonrió – te daré algo a cambio. Dame tu mano – la pequeña rubia estiró su brazo – aquí tienes, creo que esto es tuyo – Lucy le puso el brazalete que había encontrado en la cortina.

-Pensé que lo había perdido – dijo la pequeña entre sollozos. – Esto era de mi madre, fue lo único que pude encontrar de ella.

-Lo dejaste en mi habitación la última vez.

-Muchas gracias.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos - dijo Natsu.

Los magos comenzaron a caminar, la niña los guio a la salida, donde se despidieron.

-Esa era la niña de la historia del viejo ¿verdad? – preguntó Natsu. Lucy asintió. – Ahhh – suspiró el mago – creo que volveremos a casa sin la recompensa – dijo mientras pasaba un brazo despreocupadamente por los hombros de su compañera. –Luce me tenían muy preocupado. Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer así – dijo mientras se detenía y abrazaba a la maga.

Lucy sintió que su rostro se calentaba.

-Lo siento Natsu – dijo ella mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-¿Se olvidan de mí? – preguntó Happy.

-Por supuesto que no, ven aquí – y el felino se unió al abrazo.

-Además, nadie dijo que no terminaríamos la misión.

-¿Qué cosas dices Luce? Si no traemos las cosas de vuelta no nos pagarían.

-Pero si las traeremos de vuelta – dijo ella con una sonrisa – solo necesitamos un poco de ayuda.

Natsu estaba confundido "¿Qué planeas Luce?" pensaba el chico. A lo lejos vio como una persona levantaba el brazo y les hacía señas, eso sacó a Natsu de sus pensamientos.

-Chicos! – gritaba un viejito.

-Hola Viejo! – gritaba Natsu en respuesta.

-Que bien que salieron de la cueva, pero ¿Y las cosas? – preguntó.

-No pudimos sacarlas – decía un apenado Happy.

-Si lo hacíamos los espíritus se enfadarían – explicó Lucy – aunque hay algo que podemos hacer.

Los tres miraron a Lucy interrogantes. La maga sonrió, tenía una muy buena idea.

Ese día al atardecer todos los habitantes del pueblo, se reunieron en la entrada de la caverna con flores, velas, y otras cosas. Lucy y Natsu también fueron, la maga llevó un hermoso ramo de rosas azules y lo dejó en aquel lugar, pero dentro del ramo puso una pequeña cajita cuidadosamente envuelta para que el agua no entrara en ella.

-Son para una amiga – dijo respondiendo a la silenciosa pregunta del anciano junto a ellos.

-¿Qué tenía la caja? – preguntó Natsu mientras se acercaba a la rubia y cubría sus hombros con una manta que les habían prestado en el hotel.

-Creo que necesitará unas cuantas curitas para sus dedos – dijo ella, mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Happy.

Cuando llegó la noche, las luces comenzaron a salir nuevamente y muchos de los aldeanos cuestionaron el accionar de los magos, pues si las luces salían quería decir que se llevarían algunas cosas. Aun así todos volvieron a sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Lucy y Natsu despertaron se dirigieron a la playa por última vez, antes de regresar al gremio y el anciano se le acercó.

-Señorita, esta caja es para ustedes – dijo el hombre. Mientras les entregaba una cajita como de 20 centímetros que tenía la insignia de Fairy Tail en la cubierta.

-Gracias – dijo ella.

-Gracias a ustedes – los magos le miraron interrogantes – esta mañana cuando llegué a la playa todas las cosas perdidas estaban esparcidas por la arena, cerca de la cueva. – Los magos sonrieron.

-La próxima vez que algo se pierda, ya saben lo que deben hacer, solo intercámbienlo con el fantasma – dijo Natsu.

Los magos se despidieron del hombre, se fueron al hotel para buscar sus cosas, así los estaban esperando con su recompensa, les agradecieron por su trabajo y luego los chicos se fueron a la estación de trenes.

-¿Qué hay en la caja Lucy? – preguntó el exceed.

-Mmm no lo sé, ¿Y si la abrimos? – el gato asintió y se sentó en las piernas de la maga para curiosear.

Lucy se sorprendió, dentro de la caja habían varias cosas: una página vieja de un libro en un idioma extraño, una fotografía de una niña rubia con su madre…

-Ohh de verdad de parecías a su madre – decía Happy mirando la fotografía.

Lucy sacó la fotografía y bajo ella estaban las cosas más sorprendentes, la flor que había visto en la cueva y una extraña llave, que se parecía a las que ella tenía. Lucy la miró con curiosidad.

-Parece una llave estelar.

-¿Pero que hacia una de esas en una cueva? – preguntó el gato.

- No lo sé, pero las puedes encontrar en diferentes lugares, aunque si fuera una llave estelar, no es una del zodiaco, pero nunca la había visto antes.

-¿Qué es esa flor? – preguntó Natsu, medio inconsciente.

-Natsu ¿estás despierto? – El mago asintió con la cara verde por el mareo – esta flor es de la que nos contó el anciano de la playa.

-¿La que podía curar enfermedades? – preguntó Happy.

-Sí, ella nos la regaló – dijo Lucy mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el mar.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Cuando nuestro magos llegaron al gremio, lo primero que ocurrió fue una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lucy se fue a sentar con Levy en una mesa bastante apartada del bullicio, donde la peli azul seguía metida en aquel extraño libro de su misión.

-Hola Levy-chan – dijo la maga alegremente – aun sigues con ese enorme libro.

-Hola Lu-chan – suspiró – esto es muy extraño este libro habla de muchas cosas, pero al parecer falta una hoja, por eso no puedo entender lo principal de la historia. Además este idioma es muy complicado. – dijo haciendo un puchero.

La maga estelar comenzó a relatar su aventura en la cueva y lo de la niña, Levy le miraba fascinada.

«_Lucy_»

-¿Dijiste algo Levy-chan?

-No nada.

-Qué extraño, quizás estoy tan cansada que comienzo a escuchar voces.

«_Lucy la hoja del libro_»

La maga sacudió su cabeza, pensando que eso era solo su imaginación.

-Levy-chan dijiste que te faltaba una hoja de ese libro – la aludida miró a su amiga - ¿recuerdas que me entregaron una cajita cuando terminamos la misión?

-Sí, esa con la foto de la niña y su madre – dijo Levy.

-Bueno también tenía una hoja de un libro, aunque sería extraño que fuera de aquel, pero …¿te gustaría verla? – preguntó Lucy.

-Claro Lu-chan – la rubia buscó en la cajita a su lado y le entregó la hoja a Levy, quien la miró seriamente durante un momento, luego miró a Lucy y habló – es de este libro, es el explicación de la historia. Gracias Lu-chan con esto podré entender lo que dice el libro – la peli azul se estiró en la mesa hasta alcanzar a su amiga y darle un abrazo. – Cuando lo termine te diré de que trata. – Lucy sonrió.

«_Bien hecho Lucy_»

-¿Quién eres? – susurró la maga en voz baja para que nadie la oyera.

«_¿No me recuerdas?_»

-No, ¿Quién eres? – "Lucy estas cada vez más loca" pensaba la chica.

«_Pronto lo sabrás, solo debes esperar un poco y me recordarás_»

-No quiero esperar, quiero saber quién eres y que me dejes en paz – decía Lucy molesta.

«_No puedo dejarte Lucy, no hasta que me recuerdes_»

-Entonces dime quien eres.

«_No puedo_»

-Entonces déjame en paz – dijo la maga más alto de lo que esperaba.

-¿Lu-chan estás bien? – preguntó preocupada la McGarden.

-Sí, creo que estoy un poco cansada, es mejor si me voy a casa – Respondió la rubia. Y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del gremio y se sintió mareada.

«_Lucy, cálmate_»

-Déjame en paz- dijo la maga entre sollozos ante de caer desmayada al suelo.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! ¿les gustó el capítulo? A mi sip xD Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo. Besos!**


	7. No es tu imaginación

**Muaajjajaajja Feliz…ejem..perdón…jojojo Feliz Navidad! *Aparece con un gorro de viejo Pascuero, mientras revuelve en su bolso* Les traigo su regalo, un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo. **

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**No es tu imaginación**

-LU-CHAN! – gritó Levy al ver a su amiga caer al suelo.

En menos de un segundo Natsu ya está a su lado sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Luce, Luce…Oye Luce despierta – él le acariciaba la mejilla con cuidado - ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé, dijo que estaba cansada, que volvería a casa, pero se desmayó en la salida – Levy había llegado al lado de Natsu.

-Llévala a la enfermería – La voz de Erza era de preocupación.

El Dragon Slayer la tomó en sus brazos y salió hacia la enfermería, detrás le seguían, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mira, Levy y el Maestro.

-¿Le había sucedido algo así alguna vez? – Makarov miraba a Natsu.

-No, y en la misión tampoco mencionó que se sintiera mal o algo.

-Lucy-san está bien – la pequeña Wendy tranquilizó a todos. – Aunque puede que tarde un poco en despertar.

-solo ha sido un desmayo – decía Mira mientras miraba a Lucy tendida sobre la camilla – pero me preocupa que es lo que lo haya provocado.

-Es mejor que la dejemos descansar – dijo Gray – Mira, ¿nos avisas cuando despierte?

-Lo siento, no puedo quedarme hay muchas cosas por hacer en la barra – explicó la albina.

-Yo me quedaré.

-Está bien Natsu, cualquier cosa nos llamas – dijo Erza.

-No te preocupes Natsu-san, ella está bien y pronto despertará – le animó la pequeña Wendy mientras pasaba por su lado.

Todos salieron de la enfermería, mientras que Natsu se sentaba en una silla al lado de su compañero y tomaba su mano.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Luce – Miró apenado la camilla en la que se encontraba la rubia, con la piel pálida – Tienes las manos frías – tomó las manos de la chica y las puso entre las suyas, recostó su cabeza a un costado de ella y cerró los ojos esperando a que despertara, tratando de ser paciente…pero para él eso era imposible.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse y las nubes se tornaron de colores rosa y anaranjados Natsu comenzó a despertar, pues claro había intentado tanto esperar a que ella se despertara que se había quedado dormido, aunque era un sueño bastante frágil, pues al mínimo movimiento se despertaba. Y la razón de que el mago de fuego se haya olvidado de su maravilloso descanso era eso precisamente, un movimiento, Lucy había apretado su mano. La chica comenzó a moverse y poco a poco fue despertando.

-Está despertando – dijo en dirección a la puerta, sabiendo de que su pequeña amiga Dragon Slayer le oiría. Y así fue, pues al poco tiempo ya estaba todo el gremio mirando por la puerta de la enfermería.

-Salgan de aquí mocosos, déjenme pasar – El maestro pateaba y empujaba a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino hacia la camilla de la rubia.

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, miró hacia todos lados un poco desorientada, Luego se encontró con la mirada de Natsu.

-Natsu…¿Qué hacemos en la enfermería?

-Te desmayaste Luce, y te trajimos aquí.

-Me desmayé – parecía un poco confusa - que extraño nunca me había pasado.

-¿Estas enferma pequeña? – preguntó Makarov, que había logrado llegar a su lado.

-No que yo sepa – contestó ella. Todos miraron a Wendy.

-Lucy-san está bien, yo tampoco comprendo por qué se desmayó.

-Fue para atraer el amor de Gray-sama. Juvia te vencerá rival de amor – la maga de agua apuntaba a Lucy de forma acusadora.

-Lu-chan creo que deberías ir a casa a descansar – sugirió Levi. Todos ignoraron olímpicamente el comentario de Juvia.

-Si… gracias por preocuparse chicos, pero estoy bien – la maga les dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

-Bien, entonces vamos a casa Luce – Natsu le ofreció su mano para que ella se pusiera de pie.

-Si…gracias – ella le sonrió. El corazón de Natsu se detuvo por un segundo.

-Bien muchacho, tu cuidarás a Lucy, cualquier cosa nos mandas a llamar con Happy – dijo el anciano.

-Aye! – dijo Happy, quien se fue con la pareja de magos.

Mientras salían por la puerta principal del gremio, Lucy se despidió de los miembros que quedaban y caminó a casa con Natsu y Happy.

-¿Estás segura de que estas bien?

-Si Natsu, solo me siento un poco mareada aun, pero ya se me está quitando.

-Solo dime si necesitas algo ¿si? – él parecía desconfiado – ya que soy quien debe cuidarte.

-Otra vez me ignoras Natsu – se quejó el exceed.

-Sabes que no te ignoro.

-que si.

-que no.

-que si.

-Sabes que no Happy.

-Ya basta chicos – los detuvo la rubia. – Happy nosotros te queremos, jamás podríamos ignorarte.

-Me quedaré siempre contigo Lucy, aunque seas un monstruo gruñón, peses mucho y patees a Natsu de tu cama - dijo mientras le abrazaba con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Gracia gato – dijo ella medio enfadada.

-¿De verdad que te sientes bien Luce? Te has estado tambaleando un poco.

-Solo estoy mareada, ya te lo dije. – ella siguió caminando – quiero ir a cas estoy cansada, dense prisa chicos.

Natsu llegó a su lado.

-Ven Luce yo te llevo.

-No te preocupes Natsu, estoy bien.

-Pero yo quiero llevarte.

-No insistas Natsu, ya te dije que no.

Natsu bufó desanimado, pero aun así se acercó a la maga y la tomó en sus brazos

-Bájame Natsu, yo puedo ir sola.

-Te tambaleas demasiado y estamos tardando mucho, si te llevo yo llegaremos antes.

Ella no quiso discutir más y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras avanzaban hacia la casa. Cuando entraron Natsu depositó a la chica suavemente en la cama.

-Me daré un baño antes de ir a dormir – dijo ella.

-Está bien. Mira nos preparó algo de comer ¿quieres? – preguntó el chico.

-No gracias, todo esto del desmayo me quitó el apetito – Natsu le miró con reproche.

Ella se metió al baño antes de que el chico le dijera algo y cerró la puerta tras de si. Cuando se metió a la tina su cuerpo se relajó. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

«_Lucy_»

La rubia abrió los ojos de pronto. "No, no, no, no otra vez no" pensaba ella aterrada.

«_Lucy_»

"tranquilízate Lucy es solo tu imaginación" Se apresuró un poco y salió del baño, no quería que eso se repitiera de nuevo.

«_Por favor Lucy no huyas de mi_»

-NATSU!

El chico llegó corriendo de la cocina. Y vio a la rubia sentada en el piso, con el cabello mojado, y gotas de agua cayendo por su cuerpo. Tragó sonoramente, pero su cerebro comenzó a funcionar y reaccionó.

-¿Qué sucede Luce?

La chica le pidió unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y le dio las indicaciones de dónde encontrarlas, aunque fueron un poco innecesarias, pues él ya conocía toda las cosas que la rubia tenía en casa y su ubicación. Le llevó las pastillas junto a un vaso con agua y al entrar en la habitación vio a Lucy recostada en su cama y con su pijama.

-Gracias – ella se tomó las pastillas.

-¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida – tocó su mejilla – y estás fría.

-Me siento extraña – no quería que Natsu se preocupara, su mirada le exigía que le contara lo que le pasaba – estoy un poco mareada y me duele la cabeza.

-No te desmayarás de nuevo ¿o sí? – ella negó con la cabeza – bien, entonces es mejor que descanses – él la arropó en la cama, y se sentó a su lado, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – puedes dormir, Happy y yo te cuidaremos, ¿verdad Happy? – miró al gato que ya estaba dormido sobre el sillón abrazando un pescado - …no importa, yo te cuidaré Lucy.

-Gracias Natsu – dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano del chico entre las suyas. – pero tú también debes descansar.

-yo me quedaré a tu lado, no me iré a ninguna parte – Ella le sonrió, soltó su mano y se movió hacia el lado cercano a la pared. Natsu le miró interrogante y ella palmeó un poco la cama señalándole que era para que él se sentara.

Cuando Natsu comprendió se recostó al lado de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar su cabello nuevamente, mientras ella caía profundamente dormida.

En los sueños de Lucy la sonrisa se un chico se hacía presente.

«_Ven conmigo, Lucy_»

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**Chan chan chaaaaan! Holaa! ¿Cómo están? ¿les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí. Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**PD: Feliz Navidad a todos! Pásenlo muy bien.**


	8. Vainilla

**Capítulo 8**

**Vainilla**

_Lucy despertó en una cabaña, después de que se había dormido apoyada en un árbol, no recordaba nada, no sabía dónde estaba, ni como había llegado a aquel lugar. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba muy débil, su garganta le ardía, tenía mucha, mucha sed. También desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmió aquella tarde, para ella solo se notaban un par de horas de descanso, pero la poca luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana le decía que estaba amaneciendo._

_Recorrió cautelosamente la habitación con la mirada, estaba ordenada y limpia, a su lado, en la mesita de noche, habían un ramo de flores frescas con un exquisito aroma en un jarrón color blanco, un jarro de cristal con agua clara y fresca y un vaso también del mismo material brillante y traslucido, al lado de su almohada estaban sus llaves estelares, las tomó con cuidado y las apretó contra su pecho con cariño. Se levantó un poco de la cama apoyándose en los codos extendió su mano hacia el jarro y vertió un poco de agua en el vaso, lo tomó entre sus temblorosas manos y se lo llevó a la boca. La sensación producida por el líquido al recorrer su garganta la hiso suspirar, era tan fresca y tan pura que creo que no podría para de beberla, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que el vaso se encontraba vacío, volvió a tomar el jarro y vertió un poco más de agua y siguió bebiendo hasta saciar su sed. Dejó el vaso nuevamente en la mesita para volver a mirar por la habitación. _

_Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y un mareo repentino le hiso que la cabeza le diera vueltas, se sentó otro momento y cuando se repuso del mareo volvió a ponerse de pie, en cuento las sabanas cayeron al suelo vio que se encontraba desnuda, aunque no completamente, aún conservaba su ropa interior y su camiseta, sus pensamientos ahora giraban en torno a con qué clase de pervertido se habría encontrado. Caminó silenciosamente hasta el armario y lo abrió con cuidado, en el encontró bastante ropa, toda era de hombre. Cogió la sabana que estaba en el suelo y se cubrió con ella, pero en el momento en que la levantó una hoja de papel se resbaló de entre la tela._

_**No sé quién eres, cómo te llamas y también desconozco por qué estabas en aquellas condiciones. Si lees esto me gustaría contarte el porque te traje a mi casa. La verdad es que nunca me había encontrado con una persona en aquellas condiciones y pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarte y como mi casa estaba cerca de aquel lugar te llevé ahí. En estos momentos no me encuentro contigo, pues salí a buscar provisiones y un poco de ropa, pues creo que la necesitaras. Lamento si estás enojada por estar semidesnuda, no quería hacerlo, pero tu ropa estaba muy sucia. Si puedes levantarte y salir de la habitación al frente encontraras el baño, tus ropas están dobladas y limpias en el mueble, también encontrarás toallas y útiles de aseo por si quieres darte un baño. Si bajas las escaleras encontraras la cocina, no hay muchas cosas, pues por eso salí al pueblo, pero es suficiente para un par de días. No me molestaré si quieres utilizar cualquier cosa que haya en la casa, pues yo regresaré en un par de días y solo espero encontrarte cuando regrese.**_

_**PD: El agua es de una vertiente que corre por detrás de la casa, por si necesitas. Espero que te gustaran las flores.**_

_Lucy estaba confundida, aquellas palabras eran demasiado honestas como para ser un pervertido y le dijo que podía irse en cuanto quisiera, pero algo en ella le decía que aquel lugar era seguro. Salió de la habitación y como decía en la carta había una puerta al frente, la abrió y entro al baño, era amplio y luminoso, incluso había un ramo de flores también, las mismas que en la habitación. Abrió un mueble y ahí estaban sus ropas limpias y dobladas, sacó unas toallas y jabón y se dio un baño. El agua caliente corriendo por su espalda le producía una relajante sensación y en contacto con la fragancia de las flores le hacían sentir como en casa._

_Cuando salió del baño volvió a entrar a la habitación, abrió el closet y de él sacó sabanas limpias, hiso la cama y lavó las que ella había utilizado. Bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras encontrándose con una salita en donde había unos sillones una chimenea y una gran estantería, salió por la puerta principal y colgó las sabanas mojadas en unas cuerdas para la ropa. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, era hermoso, una especie de claro en medio del bosque, rodeado de flores bien cuidadas y el sonido del agua tras la casa. Volvió a entrar y caminó hacia la cocina, la carta tenía razón, no habían muchas cosas, pero ella no había comido en días por lo que todo lo que había ahí le parecía un banquete. Preparó algo para comer y se sentó en la mesa. Se sentía bien comiendo en la casa de un completo extraño, no sabía el porqué de la situación, solo se sentía bien. El aroma de las flores recorría todo el lugar y había un ramo en aquellos hermosos jarrones, en cada una de las habitaciones, era como si la persona dueña de la casa esperara a alguien. Terminó de comer, lavó la vajilla y se fue a sentar en el sillón cerca de la chimenea. Tomó un libro y comenzó a leer, hasta que se quedó dormida. Por que actuaba con tanta naturalidad en aquella casa._

_Estuvo haciendo eso por dos días, un par de veces había llamado a Tauro o a cáncer para que le cortaran un poco de leña, pues las noches en el bosque eran bastante frías. No había querido irse de la casa sin antes agradecer a la persona que le había ayudado. Esa misma noche, ella se quedó dormida mientras leía un libro cerca de la chimenea._

_Había despertado con el ruido de un tronco cayéndose, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta por una manta y que la chimenea seguía encendida. No estaba sola. Tomó sus llaves, lista para cualquier cosa._

_-Lo siento, no quería despertarte._

.

.

Lucy abrió los ojos y miró alrededor de forma desesperada "¿Qué fue eso?" pensó. Ese sueño había sido un poco extraño, ya había soñado con algo parecido antes y creía reconocer aquella voz. Se encontró con que estaba en su habitación, miró a su lado y vio a Natsu dormido. Acarició su mejilla "si siempre fueras así de tranquilo, creo que mi vida sería muy aburrida" pensó mientras sonreía. Miró hacia su reloj de pared y vio que eran las siete de la madrugada, "aún es muy temprano, puedo seguir durmiendo un poco más". Y se acomodó en la cama utilizando el brazo que Natsu le ofrecía como almohada y pegándose a su costado. "No creo que se moleste" pensó ella mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía una mano sobre el pecho del pelirrosa sintiendo su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Nuevamente se quedó dormida.

El pelirrosa despertó poco después de que la chica se durmiera. Sintió un peso en su brazo y en su pecho. Vio a Lucy pegada a su costado y sonrió con cara de idiota enamorado. Observó el rostro de Lucy por unos momentos y recorrió sus labios con un dedo, con mucha suavidad para no despertarla. Luego tomó la mano de la chica que reposaba en su pecho y comenzó a juagar con sus dedos. La piel de Lucy era suave, blanca y desprendía un delicioso aroma. Apoyó la palma de la mano de ella contra la suya. Los dedos de Lucy eran largos, níveos y delgados, pero su mano era pequeña comparada con la de él. "Aun así, encajan perfectamente" pensó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la chica dormida "como si sus manos hubieran sido hechas solo para estar entre las mías" se sonrojó ante tal pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza. Se volteó en la cama, con cuidado, de frente a Lucy, y sin soltar el enlace en sus dedos, volvió a presionar la mano de la chica en su pecho.

-Natsu…- susurró ella mientras dormía y sonrió.

Ahora él podía sentir los alocados latidos de su propio corazón. Abrazó a la rubia por la cintura con su mano libre y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Si solo supieras lo que provocas en mi Luce… - dijo él.

Claro que sí, señoras y señores, Natsu Dragneel aquel infantil dragón pelirrosa, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, pues sus compañeros se habían encargado de hacérselo saber.

*Flashback*

-¿Qué le sucede a ese de ahí? – preguntó Laxus a la camarera albina que miraba al pelirrosa con gesto triste.

-Ha estado así toda la mañana – dijo Gray sentado al lado de Laxus en la barra. – ni siquiera ha querido pelear…

-Ni comer – completó el dragón Slayer de metal que estaba al lado del mago de hielo.

-¿Aun no se han dado cuenta de porqué esta así? – preguntó Mira con una sonrisa. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza. – mmm veamos. ¿Notan la ausencia de alguien en el gremio? – los chicos miraron por todas partes y Gray soltó una risotada.

-No me digas que es por Lucy – dijo el mago de hielo, mientras intentaba contener las carcajadas

-Ya veo, la coneja salió a la biblioteca con la enana. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Salamander? – preguntó Gajeel.

-Vaya veo que alguien se ha dado cuenta de la ausencia de alguien más en el gremio – Mira le dirigió una mirada cómplice al dragón de metal. Él solo volteó la cabeza.

-Aun no entiendo porque le afecta tanto – comentó Laxus.

-Esperen un momento y lo verán – la albina comenzó a preparar una malteada de vainilla y en cuanto estuvo lista se la llevó a Natsu, él la miró interrogante, pues no había pedido nada – cortesía de la casa – dijo la camarera con una sonrisa y volvió a donde estaban el resto de los chicos que miraban pensativos. – Solo esperen un momento.

El trio de magos observó atentamente al pelirrosa hasta que el comenzó a beber la malteada, la olfateaba, y se la bebía lentamente, cosa extraña en él, la revolvía un poco con la bombilla y sorbía despacio, luego inhalaba profundamente el aroma a vainilla y suspiraba. Los tres chicos miraron a la camarera que sonreía.

-Una vez escuche decir a Natsu que Lucy olía a vainilla – explicó ella al trio que la miraba interrogándola con la mirada.

-Es verdad, ella tiene un olor dulce, pero lo siento tan mezclado a la peste de Salamander que no podía detectar bien que era – comentó Gajeel. Laxus asintió. Gray solo miraba a su compañero con lastima y ¿burla? Reflejadas en su rostro.

-Creo que alguien necesita un empujoncito – dijo Laxus. Todos lo miraron perplejos - ¿Qué? Acaso no puedo ayudar a alguien.

-No es eso, solo que es extraño viniendo de ti – se defendió Gray. – Aunque sería más extraño si viniera del come metal.

-Oye, por lo menos yo si uso ropa- dijo Gajeel.

-¿Cuándo pasó…? – Gray buscaba su ropa por el gremio. Y cundo logró terminar de vestirse todos los chicos se fueron a sentar con Natsu.

-SI no quieres esa malteada podrías dármela a mi Salamander – dijo Gajeel. Natsu le miró con furia.

-Pide la tuya como hierro.

-Oye Natsu tranquilízate, ella ya va a regresar ¿Cómo te pones así por una chica? – Laxus intentaba saber si el chico sabía o no lo que estaba pasando.

-No es cualquier chica, ¿y si le pasa algo?

-Cálmate flamita solo fueron a la biblioteca – Gray trató de calmar la situación.

-¿Sabes cuantos tipos han intentado ligarla de camino a la biblioteca? – preguntó furioso. Gray negó con la cabeza – La última vez que fui con ella fueron cinco.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas por que estas tan triste? – preguntó Laxus.

-Porque no me dejó ir con ella – dijo Natsu en un susurró – dijo que iría con Levy y que todo estría bien. – miró al suelo con tristeza.

-¿Estas celoso de la enana? - Natsu se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta del Dragon Slayer de metal.

-Natsu tu…- Gray estaba tan sorprendido que ni había utilizado uno de sus apodos molestos - ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?

-Yo…no quiero apartarme de ella, me siento solo cuando no está, me enfurezco si sale con alguien más que no sea yo, si pudiera encerrarla en un lugar para tenerla solo para mí, lo haría, pero Erza me mataría si lo hiciera – dijo apenado.

Todos estaban en silencio, nunca esperaron escuchar aquellas palabras de Natsu.

-Chico, estás madurando – dijo Laxus.

-Así que flamita está enamorado.

-¿Enamorado? – preguntó Natsu.

-No te hagas el idiota después de todo lo que has dicho.- le gritó Gajeel. Natsu sonrió.

-Chico tienes mi apoyo – dijo Makarov mientras aparecía por detrás de Natsu.

En ese momento una rubia entró al gremio. Natsu reconoció aquel aroma y se puso de pie para ir con Lucy. Por lo menos ya sabía que no estaba enfermo como le había dicho Happy.

*Fin Flashback*

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, y si me había quedado un poco corto, pero para compensarlo un poco, he hecho este más largo. Espero les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios! Nos leemos, besitos **


	9. Almas compartidas

**Capítulo 9**

**Almas compartidas**

-Lucy – se escuchaba una voz un poco lejana –Lucy despierta.

-Mmm

-Lucy tengo hambre.

-¿Happy? – Preguntó un tanto dormida la rubia - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las diez de la mañana Lucy, tengo hambre – se quejaba el gato.

-Está bien, te prepararé el desayuno – La chica comenzó a moverse, pero no pudo levantarse de la cama, había algo que se lo impedía. – Natsu – Movió con suavidad el cuerpo del chico a su lado – Natsu, no puedo moverme – el pelirrosa la apretó más fuerte en respuesta – Natsu me ahogas – decía ella mientras lo empujaba en un fallido intento de recuperar su espacio personal que ya había ido invadido desde hace mucho tiempo por el Dragon Slayer – Vamos Natsu déjame salir de aquí – ella seguía empujando sin resultado alguno.

-Luce…solo cinco minutos más – y la volvió a abrazar.

-Natsu ya es tarde y hay que ir al gremio, además Happy tiene hambre. Tenemos que desayunar – dijo la chica volviendo a empujarlo.

-Lucy, Natsu no quiere soltarte jijiji – el gatito se burlaba de la maga estelar.

-Está bien – la maga había comenzado a enfadarse – me estas ahogando Natsu – decía mientras el chico la apretaba cada vez más – YA BASTA DRAGNEEL – dicho esto empujó al chico de una patada fuera de su cama, aunque estaban tan abrazados que Natsu salió volando con ella y cayeron al suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el chico mientras miraba a la rubia que estaba sobre él.

-Vaya hasta que despertaste – reía Happy. – Pensé que secuestrarias a Lucy todo el día.

La maga se levantó un poco sonrojada, arregló su ropa y se fue al baño. Cuando salió Natsu y Happy la estaban esperando en la cocina, les preparó el desayuno y se encaminaron al gremio. Entraron como siempre, y saludaron a todos sus compañeros que estaban a aquella hora. Natsu se puso a discutir con Gary y Lucy, para alejarse de la pelea, se fue a sentar con Levy, quien aún estaba estudiando aquel libro extraño.

-¿Aun no progresas con eso Levy-chan? – la maga se sentó al frente de su amiga.

-Hola Lu-chan – sonrió la peli azul – nada de nada, el idioma es muy complicado, aunque la página que tenías era parte del libro, aun así esto es muy extraño. Es una especie de historia, quizás tú puedas ayudarme, habla sobre llaves y magos estelares.

-Lo siento Levy-chan, pero aunque me parece conocido, nunca he oído de él, ni tampoco conozco ese idioma extraño. Aunque…- la rubia se veía pensativa – tal vez Crux sepa algo de eso.

-Podridas llamarlo Lu-chan, por favor – se veía desesperada. – llevo muchos días con esto y me sorprende no saber nada, aunque sea un poco de ayuda me bastaría.

Lucy sonrió y acto seguido invocó a la Cruz del sur. El anciano de extraño bigote se quedó mirando el libro por unos segundos. Luego cerró sus ojos.

-Lu-chan, creo que se ha dormido – decía McGarden desilusionada.

-No está dormido, solo está pensando.

Y un extraño grito llamó la atención de todo el gremio, muchos se asustaron, excepto los que sabían lo que era.

-Ya lo tiene – dijo Lucy.

-¿el qué?

-La respuesta Levy-chan, la respuesta.

-Ese libro habla de una historia muy antigua del mundo espiritual – comenzó a relatar e viejo – Aunque hay pocos detalles de eso en mis archivos, hay muchas cosas que el libro les podrá contar y yo no, pero para eso solo deben descifrarlo.

-Cuéntanos la historia – pidió Lucy.

-Hace mucho tiempo hubo un mago celestial que vivía en un bosque lejano, era muy fuerte y tenía una gran cantidad de llaves, pero lo más importante era que él amaba a sus espíritus mas a que su propia vida. Durante uno de sus viajes encontró una llave y se enamoró del espíritu al que pertenecía. Estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo, pues no hay ley alguna que impida el amor entre un espíritu y su propietario, pero aun así, la relación puede ser muy difícil. Pero un incidente lo cambió todo, durante una batalla el mago fue herido por proteger al espíritu. Lo llevaron al mundo espiritual para tratar de salvar su vida, pero el veneno con el que había sido herido era tan poderoso, que ni el mismo Rey podía salvar su vida, fue entonces cuando el espíritu decidió dar su vida a cambio de que salvaran a su amado mago y como ese era su deseo, el Rey lo aceptó con tristeza, pero el mago no quería que fuera así, aun contra su voluntad y pidió al mismo Rey que acabara con su vida antes de que el espíritu cometiera alguna tontería. El Rey al ver que los dos querían morir para salvar al otro, tomó una importante decisión: dividió en dos, la vida del espíritu, en dos la del mago y los puso en una llave al azar. Pasaron los días y una de las llaves se abrió, era la del mago, el Rey le habló sobre lo que había hecho, él había intercambiado sus sufrimientos, para que los dos pudieran vivir. La energía del espíritu los mantendría con vida, pero uno de los dos no podría salir de la llave a causa del veneno. El que podía salir debía de volver al mundo humano para buscar la cura y salvar a otro, para poder volver a su cuerpo, pero no podrían hacerlo sin la ayuda de un mago celestial, pues ahora los dos eran espíritus. Y así fue como la llave del mago fue enviada a la tierra para buscar la cura del veneno que habitaba su cuerpo y un mago estelar que le ayudara con aquella tarea. La llave del espíritu también fue enviada a la tierra, pues tenía una parte que era humana, y fue escondida en un lugar donde solo el mago podría encontrarla, pero mientras él no tuviera la cura, no recordaría aquel lugar.

-Es una historia bastante triste – decía la peliazul mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas.

-¿Eso es real? – preguntó Lucy.- ¿Qué pasó con el mago?

-Mmm se dice que es aquel espíritu quien pide ayuda a un mago celestial, aunque no se conoce la forma en la que lo hace, como no hay límite de tiempo él puede buscar por cientos de años y como su pareja está en un estado de congelación, el veneno no avanzará por su cuerpo. Eso es todo lo que tengo permitido contarte y no olvides que todas nuestras historias son reales – dijo antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Levy.

-No lo sé, pero creo que la historia afectó a muchos – dijo la rubia mientras apuntaba a varios miembros del gremio que estaban lagrimeando.

-El amor es de Hombres – decía Elfman mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Qué historia más terrible – decía Mira – Estar condenado a buscar una cura que tal vez nunca aparezca.

-Juvia también daría su vida por Gray-sama.

-Se gusssstan – decía Happy con una lagrimita.

-Oye Luce ¿no sabes el final de la historia? Después de todo eres una maga estelar – preguntó el pelirrosa. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco sabía nada de esto – decía la maga. – tal vez el libro…- miró a Levy.

-Eso es Lu-chan, debemos de terminar de descifrar este libro.

-"debemos" espera Levy-chan…

-Nada de "espera" Lu-chan, tú me ayudaras, sabes más de espíritus estelares que yo – la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-¿pero qué hay de tu misión? – preguntó la rubia.

-No te preocupes pedí que extendieran el tiempo, y no me lo negaron porque no hay ningún otro mago que quiera hacerse cargo de este libro – sonrió orgullosa.

Y así fue como las magas se quedaron durante toda la tarde investigando a cerca del dichoso libro y la extraña historia de amor que este contenía. Fueron a la biblioteca del gremio a buscar algunos libros de idiomas extraños, incluso Freed y su conocimiento en runas, les ayudaron un poco, pero después de todo un día de libros y más libros solo pudieron traducir las primeras páginas, que hablaban del mago y de cómo se había encontrado con el espíritu. Nada diferente de lo que Crux les había dicho.

-Luce ¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedaras en la biblioteca? Ya es muy tarde y hasta Mira se ha ido a casa – Natsu estaba recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Natsu pareces un niño pequeño – se reía la peli azul.

-Me quedaré hasta que terminemos con esta página – dijo la rubia.

-Bien, entonces me echaré una siesta – dijo con un bostezo el pelirrosa. Mientras se recostaba de golpe en las piernas de la maga y la abrazaba por la cintura – me despiertas cuando te quieras ir a casa. – Lucy asintió un poco sonrojada.

Levy la miró con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Lucy nerviosa – terminemos esto Levy-chan.

Y ambas se pusieron manos a la obra. Cuando Levy terminó con la página, vio que su amiga rubia ya se encontraba dormida sobre unas hojas de papel y unos libros. Se puso de pie y se acercó cuidadosamente al pelirrosa y lo removió suavemente. Le dio risa la reacción del chico, pues mientras más lo movía, él más se abrazaba a la rubia.

-Natsu - susurró – Natsu despierta, ya es hora de ir a casa – dijo la peli azul.

EL Dragon Slayer abrió los ojos y la miró fastidiado.

-Natsu, Lu-chan se ha quedado dormida, ¿podrías llevarla a casa?

-Claro, ¿pero tú estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, Fairy Hills está cerca del gremio así que no hay problema. – el chico la miró dudoso y movió un poco al gato que dormía sobre la mesa.

-Happy ¿podrías acompañar a Levy a casa?

-Aye! – contestó el felino con un bostezo.

-Gracias Happy – sonrió la peli azul – Nos vemos Natsu, cuida bien de Lu-chan – y la chica salió de la biblioteca acompañada por el gato.

Natsu miró a Lucy dormida, olfateó un poco el aire, seguro que afuera hacia frio, eran como las cinco de la madrugada y ellos aun en el gremio, miró los papeles sobre la mesa. Sin duda habían avanzado bastante, aunque él se hubiera dormido casi toda la noche. Abrigó un poco a la rubia con su bufanda y la tomó en sus brazos para salir del gremio por la puerta principal, por el camino se encontró con la albina camarera que venía entrando al gremio con Makarov y Lissana.

-Hola Natsu – saludo la menor de las albinas - ¿Qué haces tan temprano en el gremio? – miró a Lucy dormida en los brazos del pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo van con el libro muchacho? – preguntó Makarov.

-Las chicas han avanzado bastante, aunque creo que ahora solo querrán dormir.

-¿Dónde está Happy? ¿No está contigo? – preguntó Mira.

-Acompañó a Levy a Fairy Hills – señalo Natsu. –por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-EL maestro tiene que ir a una reunión con el consejo y hoy llegan varios magos que estaban de misión, incluso Gildarts avisó que estaría un par de días por aquí, por lo que Lissana se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con el aseo del gremio, la verdad es que anoche no alcancé a hacer todo, estaban bastante revoltosos con lo del libro – explicó Mira.

-¿Gildarts? Vaya desde que supo que Cana era su hija viene más seguido al gremio – dijo Lissana.

-Bueno chicos es mejor que me vaya, no quiero que Lucy se enferme – dijo el pelirrosa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – nos vemos más tarde, volveremos al medo día.

-Nos vemos – se despidieron las chicas y el maestro.

-Natsu está creciendo – murmuró Lissana.

-Sí, ya es todo un hombre – dijo Mira entre risas.

-Mira-chan nunca más digas eso, me recuerdas a Elfman – dijo el maestro, mientras le recorría un escalofrío y Lissana reía divertida.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Si les quedó alguna duda solo pregunten **

**Nos leemos en el próximo, besos y abrazos para todos.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y por seguir esta historia **


	10. Te Recuerdo

**Capítulo 10**

**Te Recuerdo**

_El viento soplaba, haciendo chocar las puntas de los grandes árboles que rodeaban el lugar, mientras estos emitían un crujido molesto y temible. La chica que corría por el bosque estaba presa del pánico, no sabía por qué había salido huyendo de la cabaña, no había amenaza de peligro, solo había corrido sin saber hacia dónde. De pronto se detuvo al no escuchar pasos detrás de ella. Se volteó a ver. Nada. Comenzó a girar sobre sí misma para tratar de orientarse y saber dónde estaba. Nada. Estaba completamente perdida, todos los árboles se veían iguales y en medio de la oscuridad del bosque sintió miedo, estaba sola y hacia frio, si tan solo se hubiera quedado a escuchar la explicación de aquel hombre que había llegado a la cabaña y la había cubierto con una manta._

_Un sonido le alertó de que tenía compañía. Se escondió tras el grueso tronco de un árbol y aferró sus llaves a su pecho, esperando el momento para utilizarlas si es que algún desconocido o algún animal salvaje se acercaba. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y no necesariamente por el frio. Cubrió su boca con las manos para tratar de disminuir el sonido que hacia su agitada respiración. Miró al cielo y solo pudo ver la oscura copa de los árboles y sus ramas meciéndose al compás del viento._

_Otro crujido la hiso dar un respingo. Ahogó un grito de terror cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro desnudo. Rápidamente tomó con fuerza sus llaves para atacar a lo que fuera que estuviese a sus espaldas y le lanzó una patada. Un gritó se escuchó y el sonido de algo al ser estampado con un tronco grueso._

_-Ah! – se escuchó un quejido – tranquila, te he buscado por todas partes ¿Por qué huiste? Ni siquiera me dejaste hablarte._

.

.

Lucy despertó agitada. Ese sueño se había sentido muy muy real. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Natsu dormido a su lado.

-Gracias por traerme a casa Natsu – dijo mientras acariciaba los rosados cabellos del chicos. No recordaba cuando se quedó dormida, pero el hecho de encontrarse en casa le había hecho sentir mejor. Miró la hora, eran las 06:30 am.

Se levantó aun bostezando y con los ojos pesados. Miró a Natsu una vez más para asegurarse de que estaba dormido y comenzó a desvestirse, no era cómodo dormir con la ropa que llevaba puesta, aunque le agradecía a Natsu el haberle quitado los zapatos y la chaqueta. Por lo menos no le había puesto el pijama, porque si no sabría cómo mirarlo a la cara durante un tiempo. Sintió algo cálido que le envolvía, lo desenrolló de su cuello y vio que era la bufanda de Natsu, sonrió con cariño y la puso al lado de su dormido compañero, se puso su pijama, sintió un escalofrió. Natsu no había cerrado la ventana, recorrió su habitación con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Happy no estaba, decidió no cerrarla y volvió a acostarse del lado de la pared. Acarició nuevamente el cabelló del pelirrosa y vio como su rostro se relajaba ate la caricia, sonrió un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando el chico tuviera hambre, de seguro la despertaría. Y se sumió en otro profundo sueño.

.

.

_Un delicioso aroma se esparcía por toda la casa. Y en la cocina, decorada minuciosamente y pintada de un color crema, una rubia tarareaba una canción mientras revolvía una olla que hervía al fuego lento. Preparó una bandeja con varias cosas: un vaso de jugo de frutas, un tazón con frutillas y manzanas cuidadosamente cortadas, un plato con ensalada de diferente verduras y otro plato para la sopa que estaba cocinando. La sirvió en el plato y comenzó a subir las escaleras con cuidado para no botar nada._

_-Huele delicioso – gritó alguien desde el segundo piso. La chica rio sonoramente._

_Caminó hacia la habitación en la que ella había despertado días atrás y abrió la puerta._

_-Te he traído el almuerzo – dijo con una sonrisa._

_._

_._

El sueño cambió.

.

.

_-Hacia donde ibas – preguntó la voz de un chico._

_Ella se encontraba de espaldas mirando hacia la chimenea. Y él estaba en la cocina preparando la cena._

_-Quiero ir a Magnolia._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Me gustaría entrar a un gremio._

_-Ya veo. Eres una maga después de todo – ella asintió con la cabeza._

_-¿Puedo acompañarte? – preguntó él_

_-¿También quieres ir a Magnolia? – él sonrió tristemente, mas ella no pudo verlo._

_-Mi tiempo se acaba – dijo él en un susurro inaudible para la rubia – Solo te acompañaré hasta la cuidad cercana a Hargeon. Necesito comprar unas cosas._

_-Claro – dijo ella con un tono de felicidad – me agrada viajar acompañada._

_-¿Aunque yo sea tu acompañante?_

_Ella miró el fuego y sonrió._

_-Me encanta que seas tú mi acompañante._

_._

_._

Otro sueño diferente

.

.

_Ambos caminaban a la luz del sol, iban camino hacia un pequeño pueblo cercano a Hargeon, ahí se despedirían._

_El viento soplaba en sus rostros una brisa refrescante y el canto de las aves les entretenían el largo andar. La chica miró a su acompañante y todo se volvió negro._

_._

_._

_«Aun no Lucy» «No quiero herirte» «Por favor, no me recuerdes aun»_

-Luce, despierta – la voz de Natsu la devolvió a la realidad – Luce ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy bien.

-No estás bien, estas llorando – la preocupación en la voz de Natsu la hiso llevarse una mano a la cara y sí, estaba llorando. - ¿Por qué lloras Luce? Si es por mi culpa…

-No. No Natsu es tu culpa yo… - sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, como si algo le faltara, como si algo muy importante le hubiera sido arrancado – yo…no lo sé…solo no puedo parar de llorar – sentía como las lágrimas caían por su rostro y sus sollozos se hicieron presentes.

El Dragon Slayer la envolvió con sus brazos para consolarla y ella se aferró a él tratando de calmarse y de recordar el porqué de su tristeza.

«_Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar_»

La chica se aferró a Natsu.

«_Es solo que no quiero que sufras_» «_Pero, veo que ya tienes a alguien que te puede consolar_» «_Estaba equivocado, ya es hora de que recuerdes Lucy_»

El pelirrosa sintió como el llanto de Lucy desaparecía, pero a la vez sintió como ella se desvanecía entre sus brazos. Miró alrededor buscando a su gato que había llegado un par de minutos antes.

-Happy , trae a Wendy, Lucy se ha desmayado de nuevo – dijo con pánico.

-Aye! – fueron las únicas palabras del exceed antes de salir volando por la ventana en dirección al gremio.

-Vamos Luce ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – decía preocupado el pelirrosa mientras recostaba a la chica en la cama.

.

.

Lucy abrió los ojos en un oscuro lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?

«_No te preocupes Lucy, pronto sabrás todo_»

-¿Quién eres?

«_Ya lo sabrás_» «_Ahora me recordarás_»

Una luz blanca rodeó el lugar y Lucy volvió a uno de sus sueños. Ese en el que estaba despertando en la cabaña.

_-No quería despertarte – dijo una voz masculina._

_-¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella asustada._

_-Yo vivo aquí, soy el dueño de este lugar. Me agrada que estés bien._

_Y ella salió corriendo._

_._

_._

_Cuando lo golpeó contra el tronco se sintió muy culpable, aquel chico le había ayudado y ella lo había pateado._

_-Lo siento, es que me asustaste – dijo tímidamente._

_-No te preocupes estoy bien, solo un poco adolorido – la chica le ayudó a ponerse de pie – creo que mi espalda me matará – se quejó él._

_-Lo siento, lo siento, te cuidaré hasta que te mejores._

_Volvieron a casa, con las señas de él, pues Lucy no sabía ni por donde andaba._

_La chica lo cuidó durante una semana, mientras él se recuperaba, la chica se quedó un par de días más en la cabaña por ofrecimiento de él y luego decidieron irse juntos hasta un pueblito cercano a Hargeon donde se despedirían, pues la rubia iría a Magnolia a cumplir su sueño de unirse a un gremio que estaba ahí. Hicieron muchos recuerdos juntos durante la estadía de la rubia en la cabaña y el día de la despedida fue el más terrible para los dos._

_Estaban sentados en la estación de trenes, no había nadie más ahí, solo ellos dos. Era un pueblo muy pequeño y no mucha gente viajaba a magnolia o a Hargeon durante aquellas fechas._

_-Lucy, siento decirte esto ahora pero…ya es hora de que me vaya._

_-¿qué? Pero si el tren aun no llega._

_-Lucy – dijo él mientras acariciaba su mejilla – espero volver a verte, no voy a olvidarte._

_-¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo tampoco voy a olvidarte –dijo ella con una sonrisa – tampoco olvidaré nuestros momento juntos._

_-No Lucy … no me lo hagas más difícil, por favor no digas eso._

_-Pero es la verdad, jamás podría olvidarte._

_-Lucy…- él la miró con tristeza – en el momento en que yo desaparezca y tú te duermas, me olvidarás._

_-¿qué? ¿de que estas hablando? Yo no voy a olvidarte – ella estaba desesperada – no voy a olvidarte…_

_-Lucy, cálmate…Me olvidarás – la mano del chico comenzó a desaparecer._

_-No, no, no, no , no voy a olvidarte, no desaparezcas – ella estaba llorando. Él acarició la mejilla de la rubia. – no quiero olvidarte, no quiero que desaparezcas, no me dejes sola._

_-Siempre estaré contigo Lucy y estoy seguro de que algún día me recordaras.- Dijo él con una sonrisa._

_-No me dejes sola por favor – decía ella entre lágrimas._

_-No estarás sola, encontrarás a alguien que te acompañara, más rápido de lo que crees. – el chico ya casi desaparecía por completo._

_-Dijiste que si me dormía te olvidaría, entonces no me dormiré, no dormiré – dijo ella._

_El chico sonrió, aquella sonrisa que a la rubia tanto le gustaba._

_-Nos vemos Lucy – y desapareció por completo, mientras se escuchaba el sonido del tren._

_Lucy subió al tren con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentó en un lugar vacío, ignorando a la gente que la miraba. Se ovilló en su asiento y miró por la ventana, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida._

_Despertó cuando el tren llegó a la cuidad-puerto de Hargeon. Se bajó del tren y caminó hacia una tienda donde compró la llave de Plue y durante un inconveniente, conoció a un chico muy especial con una hermosa sonrisa que se le hacía familiar, Natsu Dragneel._

_._

_._

-Tú eras… - dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-Al fin me has recordado.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Como Happy se tardaba, Natsu había llevado a Lucy al gremio, todos se le quedaron mirando cuando lo vieron entrar con la rubia en brazos. Rápidamente la llevaron a la enfermería y mientras Wendy la revisaba todos estaban expectantes. Natsu estaba sentado a su lado en la camilla.

-Lucy…- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu? – preguntó Erza.

-Ella está llorando – respondió el Dragon Slayer.

Todos se acercaron a ver a la rubia, y nadie se percató de la figura que estaba detrás de ellos.

Lucy comenzó a despertar y miró a la figura que estaba frente ella, al parecer nadie en el gremio se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Pero ella sí.

-Lucy – dijo él llamando la atención de todos los miembros del gremio.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó una amenazadora Erza.

-Ukyo – dijo la rubia. Ante ella estaba aquel chico de sus recuerdos, Igual de guapo como lo recordaba. Con esa hermosa sonrisa, parecida a la de Natsu, pero la del pelirrosa le parecía cada vez más hermosa. Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules profundos, ella recordaba que era muy fuerte, pues más de una vez él la había alzado entre sus brazos, era un preciado amigo.

-Al fin te encontré mi maga – dijo él. Y se acercó a ella ignorando las miradas de odio por parte de un pelirrosa. Le tomó el rostro con las manos y le plató un besó en los labios.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

***Lanza confeti* Hola gente, aliens, zombies, vampiros, magos, piratas, nekos y unicornios de fanfiction (si se me olvidó alguna clasificación me corrigen) ¿les gustó el capítulo? Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. Espero que lo disfrutaran. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!*les da un abrazo de año nuevo* Los quiero mucho, mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Besos y Abrazos. *sigue lanzando confeti como loca***

**FAIRY TAIL REGRESA! Siii estoy tan feliz que podría vomitar arcoíris, pero no lo haré porque puede que sean dañinos para computador. *mas confeti***


	11. El dia de besar a Lucy

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Akane192530. Espero te guste.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**El día de besar a Lucy**

Todos en el gremio habían quedado boquiabiertos y Natsu estaba ardiendo en llamas, literalmente, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo un fuerte sonido resonó por toda la habitación.

Un golpe. Una bofetada.

Había sido Lucy, en cuanto reparó lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, lo golpeó, ¿Por qué le había echo eso? Él sabía que era su primer beso, en los ojos de Lucy comenzaban a parecer lágrimas, no quería que su primer beso fuera así, o por lo menos no quería que Ukyo fuera el primero en besarla, no es el chico no fuera guapo, porque sí que lo era, y muy guapo, pero ella quería que su primer beso fuera con otra persona.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – gritó enfadada la chica. – Tú lo sabias, sabias que era mi primer beso.

Se hiso un silencio en todos quienes estaban presentes.

-Lucy ese era…- Natsu no sabía cómo preguntarlo, él también estaba sorprendido. Aunque Lucy era bastante inocente en cuanto a temas amorosos.

-Si – susurró ella más bajito – era mi primer beso.

Natsu se había calmado al ver a su compañera abofeteando a aquel desconocido, pero al enterarse de que aquel hombre había profanado los vírgenes labios de la rubia, comenzó a ponerse mas furioso que antes, él quería ser el primero en besarla, solo él, nadie más, pero ese tipo había tenido que interponerse en sus planes. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que contenerse para no besarla? Ya no podía ni recordarlo, cada noche cuando se metía en su habitación, tenía que luchar contra aquel deseo que se apoderaba de él, y aquella vez en la cueva, cunando las luces iban pasando, estaban tan cerca que él podía sentir el sabor de sus labios, pero no se atrevió a besarlo, puesto que la situación no era la mejor ni la más romántica. Aprovechaba las situaciones en la que Happy no estaba durante las noches y recorría los labios de la chica con un dedo, se acercaba a ello para olfatearlos, pero nunca se había atrevido siquiera a besarlos, aunque fuera un tenue rose. Nunca. Ahora aquella palabra le carcomía por dentro y el arrepentimiento comenzaba a hacerse presente, si él lo hubiera hecho antes, tal vez todo sería diferente. Pero ahora ella ya había sido besada y por un tipo que ni siquiera era su Novio, solo era un aparecido y él solo podía mirar a la chica que estaba tan roja como un tomate y desear que aquel color carmín que cubría su rostro hubiera sido por él.

-QUE ALGUIEN APAGUE A NATSU – inmediatamente Gray lo cubrió con una gruesa capa de hielo. Erza había gritado al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¿Qué te pasa flamita? Contrólate estúpido – le regañó el mago de hielo.

-Lo siento solo estaba pensando.

En ese momento los miembros del gremio pensaron "Nota Mental: Natsu se incendia cuando piensa."

Natsu se acercó a Lucy, secó la lagrima en la mejilla de la maga y fulminó a Ukyo con la mirada. Se sentó en la cama al lado de su compañera.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Lucy ¿Quién es este chico? – preguntó el Maestro.

-Soy Ukyo, un placer, soy amigo de Lucy, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo – el chico sonreía inocentemente. Todo el gremio le saludó.

-Si eres su amigo ¿Por qué nunca me habló de ti? – Natsu estaba completamente irritado.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿su novio acaso? – preguntó Ukyo desafiante. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Gajeel intentaba contener la risa, el momento le parecía bastante gracioso, la coneja había sido besada por alguien más y Salamander ardía por los celos. Levy le dio un pisotón.

-Soy Natsu Dragneel…su compañero- Ukyo sonrió y Gajeel soltó una carcajada, que provocó que Erza lo mandara volando por la ventana.

-Bien Natsu, si no eres su novio no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-pero yo si las quiero – dijo Makarov – soy el maestro del gremio y me importa lo que le suceda a mi familia.

-Está bien señor…

-Makarov.

-Bien Maestro Makarov, Lucy no podía hablarles de mi porque ella no me recordaba, nuestra relación fue desde antes de que ella entrara a Fairy Tail y ella olvidó todo.

-Pero Lucy nunca mencionó haber perdido la memoria o haber tenido un accidente – afirmó Erza.

-Es por que nada de eso pasó. Sus recuerdos fueron encerrados y ocultados, hasta que ella estuviera lista para recordarme, la verdad es que nos conocimos antes de tiempo por eso me vi obligado a hacer eso.

-¿Tu lo hiciste? – preguntó la rubia - ¿por qué?

-Lo siento Lucy, pero aun no estabas lista y no quiero saber en que habrían terminado las cosas si no me hubieras olvidado.

-Quiero que me expliques todo – dijo el maestro.

Ukyo asintió y se dispuso a contar la historia, de como él y Lucy se habían conocido.

-¿Entonces eres solo su amigo? – el chico asintió- No eres su novio ni nada parecido – Ukyo siguió asintiendo – aun así no entiendo ¿Por qué la besaste? – Gray parecía un poco confundido.

-Es un contrato – dijo él como si nada.

-¿Contrato? – preguntó Natsu.

-Tú…no eres humano – dijo Lucy.

-Sobre eso, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado – dijo él.

-Yo me quedo – dijo Natsu.

-Creo que ese chico que no es tu novio, no entiende lo que significa privado – dijo Ukyo burlón. EL pobre Natsu cavilaba entre quemarlo vivo o golpearlo hasta dejarlo moribundo y cuando el tipo rogara por morir, quemarlo.

-Yo también me quedo , es algo que incumbe a una de mis hijas – dijo Makarov.

-nosotros también, somos un equipo – Erza, Gray y Wendy se quedaron, mientras los demás salían de la habitación y volvían al gremio.

-Está bien – Ukyo miró a Lucy – creo que esto será un poco difícil de explicar pero, supongo que tú y tu amiga ya han averiguado bastante. Ya no necesitan ese libro extraño, yo sé todo lo que sale ahí.

-Quiero que me expliques lo del contrato - dijo la rubia.

-Bueno, es simple, soy un espíritu estelar y tú tienes mi llave.

-¿Tu llave?

-Aquella llave que estaba en la cueva, es mi llave.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora soy tu propietaria – Ukyo asintió – y lo del beso ¿realmente era necesario?

-Claro, teníamos que firmar un contrato y esa es mi manera de hacerlo, ahora eres mi propietaria, pero no te preocupes, la verdad, son solo formalidades, pero no necesitas la llave para invocarme y puedo aparecer cuando yo quiera, pero debes tenerla contigo o no podré acudir cuando me necesites – en ese momento Ukyo se acercó a la mesita de noche donde la chica tenía guardada la llave que le habían dado, no sabía de qué era y la verdad no se le habría ocurrido que se trataba de un espíritu, además de que no había tenido tiempo siquiera de verla o tratar de investigar sobre ella. EL chico tomó la llave y se la entregó a la maga, en cuanto la chica la tomó una luz comenzó a brillar en sus labios y cuando desapareció una pequeña marca dorada con forma de estrella había aparecido en el lado derecho del labio inferior de la rubia. – esa es mi marca – explicó el espíritu, mientras le acercaba un espejo. La chica la admiró por un segundo. – espero que no te traiga problemas.

Natsu bufó, ¿Qué más le quedaba? Primero la besaba y ahora le dejaba su marca, estaba celoso, muy celoso.

-Lucy no aparecí ante ti por nada, la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda y al de tus compañeros, si es que lo desean – "al fin nos toma en cuenta" pensó Natsu.

-Siento que nos ocultas algo – dijo Erza.

-Les contaré ahora mismo – el chico comenzó a relatar - ¿Recuerdan la historia del libro? – todos asintieron – Bien, necesito que me ayuden a buscar esa cura, llevo mucho tiempo y no he encontrado nada, cuando conocí a Lucy supe que ella podría ayudarme, pero aún era muy joven, necesitaba hacerse más fuerte y aprender otras cosas, además de que estaba sola, hice que ella me olvidara para que pudiera buscar su propio camino, y encontrara la llave sin saber nada, siempre la he estado vigilando, incluso cuando se congelaron en la isla yo me congelé con ella, por lo cual también he perdido siete años en mi búsqueda. Él día en que la chica llegó al gremio con ese libro, Lucy comenzó a ser capaz de escucharme y los desmayos producidos son porque se estaba esforzando mucho en recordarme inconscientemente.

-Mis sueños – Ukyo asintió.

-Eran recuerdos, por eso estabas tan cansada, lo siento, pero necesito tu ayuda. No sé dónde se encuentra mi compañera, pero al fin he encontrado al mago que puede ayudarme. Lucy tu amas a los espíritus tanto como yo, por favor ayúdame.

-Te ayudaremos – dijo el Maestro – Al ser uno de los espíritus de Lucy, formas parte de nuestra familia ahora. Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

-Muchas gracias – dijo el chico - ¿Qué dices Lucy?

-Yo…te ayudaré. Aún hay cosas que no tengo muy claras, y no he recordado todo pero…

-No te preocupes, no intenciones de ocultar nada, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué no apareciste antes? – preguntó Gray.

-Eso fue porque mientras Lucy no encontrara la llave, no podría recordarme y cuando ella me recordara, yo podría aparecer.

-Cuenta con nosotros – dijo Erza – también te ayudaremos ¿verada chicos? – Gray y Natsu asintieron, aunque el segundo lo hiso con pocas ganas, si fuera por él, era mejor que ese chico se hubiera quedado bien encerrado en su llave. Con Loke y ese Toro ya era suficiente, pero claro ahora Lucy tenia a tres espíritus pervertidos en su repertorio y dos de ellos podían aparecer cuando se les diera la gana.

-Gracias chicos – dijo él y desapareció.

-Creo que ha vuelto al mundo espiritual – dijo Makarov.

-Lucy-san deber descansar un poco más – dijo Wendy – nos veremos mañana en el gremio.

Todos se fueron, menos Natsu, quien seguía enfadado.

-¿Natsu? ¿estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que estoy un poco molesto.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del mago.

-Ese tipo… hay algo que no me gusta.

-Él no es malo.

-No es eso, es solo que no me gusta que te haya besado y que te dejara su marca – susurró él. Lucy se sonrojó – además de que era tu primer beso.

-Yo tampoco quería ser besada, pero no pude hacer nada, cuando reaccioné ya me había besado.

-Además – dijo él mirándola a los ojos – hay algo extraño en esa marca.

-Natsu estas muy cerca – dijo ella nerviosa al ver como el pelirrosa miraba sus labios.

-Lucy – Natsu estaba rojo – estoy celoso – confesó – no quiero que ese chico se acerque a ti, no quero que vuelva a besarte, no quiero que te alejes de mí. Yo quiero estar contigo.

-Natsu, jamás me alejaría de ti.

-Luce ¿Puedo besarte? – los ojos del chico eran completamente serios, no había ni una pisca de duda en ellos.

-Nat.. – Antes de ella pudiera contestar ya tenía los labios del chico sobre los de ella. Una cálida sensación invadió su interior, la sangre le subió al rostro y el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. No dudó un segundo y correspondió al beso, después de todo, ella también lo quería.

En la puerta de la habitación Erza y Gray los observaban, querían hablar con los magos, pero se habían quedado a escuchar la conversación, cuando se dieron cuenta de la inesperada confesión del pelirrosa.

-¿Hoy es el día de besar a Lucy? – susurró Erza sonrojada.

-Eso parece – dijo Gray, mientras cerraba la puerta y salía de la casa de la rubia, arrastrando a una Erza inconsciente y rodeada de un aura rosa.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**Hola gente, aliens, zombies, vampiros, magos, piratas, nekos, espíritus estelares, dragones y unicornios de fanfiction. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero sus opiniones. Gracias por leer y por el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos! Nos leemos en el próximo. Bye**


	12. Sentimientos

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene demasiadas escenas románticas, la autora no se hace responsable de si imaginación vuela más allá de lo que está escrito, de posibles hemorragias nasales causadas por Natsu/Lucy (en caso de que seas hombre y leas esto) o de vómitos de arcoíris.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, ese hombre que nos entretiene cada semana con su mágica historia.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**Sentimientos**

**.**

**.**

Mientras Erza y Gray salían de la casa, las dos personas que se habían quedado solas en la habitación, no se habían dado cuenta de que sus compañeros los espiaban. Ellos estaban en su propio mundo.

Las manos de Natsu acariciaban las mejillas de la chica, mientras que ella luchaba internamente entre apartarlo o continuar con esa ronda de besos que le provocaban subir al paraíso. Ella estaba consciente de que ya no quería a Natsu como su mejor amigo, si no que como algo más. Lo quería cada vez más cerca y solo para ella, se había sorprendido muchas veces al sentirse celosa si el dragón hablaba con otras chicas y se preocupaba cuando se iba en una misión solo con Happy, aunque eran pocas, lo único que quería era que él regresara lo más pronto posible.

Recordaba como Mira le molestaba y las miradas que le dedicaban sus compañeros del gremio cuando se acercaba mucho al chico, o como se sentía cuando él se acercaba a ella. Llegó a su mente una vez que Natsu salió de misión un día frio de invierno, ella temblaba de frio en su cama por mas mantas que le pusiera, pero aun así había dejado la ventana abierta en espera de su compañero. A la mañana siguiente se había encontrado con Natsu durmiendo a su lado y con la ventana cerrada, había sonreído y se había vuelto a acurrucar en el pecho de su compañero. Claro después de eso se había enfermado, pues había pasado muchas horas con la ventana abierta esperando al pelirrosa, pero por supuesto que no quiso contarle ese pequeño detalle a nadie.

Mientras Natsu recorría el rostro de la chica con besos, ella comenzaba a salir de su ensoñación, con una clara respuesta a sus sentimientos, el hecho de que extrañara al chico y de que sintiera más que amistad hacia él, tenía solo una respuesta y esa era que se había enamorado de su compañero. No hiso nada más que sonreír, lo que llamó la atención del mago de fuego que se dedicaba a mirarla seriamente. Ella se dio cuenta de que Natsu la miraba muy seria y se sentía denuda ante aquellos profundos ojos, que le hacían perderse en la mirada del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Eso la hiso sonrojar, ¿en qué momento había dejado de pensar que Natsu era un idiota infantil que necesitaba madurar? No lo sabía, la única pista que tenía era que en ese mismo momento había comenzado a mirarlo como un hombre, un hombre del que estaba tontamente enamorada.

Cuando él notó el sonrojo de la chica mientras lo miraba no solo pudo pensar en que era cada día más hermosa y se le quedó observando con cara de bobo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas y se fue acercando a él lentamente. Él se quedó quieto por un momento esperando el beso, pero nunca llegó, miró a la chica y estaba enterrada en su cama con las sabanas tapando su cara. La descubrió un poco y vio que estaba tan roja de la vergüenza que ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara. Soltó una carcajada.

-No te rías de mí, idiota – decía ella mientras inflaba las mejillas.

-Luce no puedes ser más linda – Natsu seguía con sus carcajadas, vio que el rostro de ella se ponía más rojo aún, si es que se podía y como un puchero comenzaba a asomarse en sus labios. – Lo siento me equivocado, si puedes ser más linda.

Ante tal declaración ella le lanzó la almohada al rostro y la mantuvo ahí. Natsu intentó forcejear para quitarla, pero ella habló.

-No la quites…solo dame un minuto para…

-¿para qué?

-Estoy muy nerviosa. Solo espera un poco

-¿Por qué? – las preguntas de Natsu le estaban acabando la paciencia.

-¿En qué momento? Dime Natsu, ¿en qué momento cambiaste tanto? – él parecía confundido – ¿dime porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? – el chico iba a decir algo. – No me interrumpas – gritó ella – ahora no, por favor – su voz se había bajado drásticamente - ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a mirarte como un hombre? ¿Cuándo fue que enamoré de ti sin remedio? Dime Natsu – pero ella no lo dejaba hablar. Quitó la almohada del rostro del chico - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportablemente lindo? ¿Por qué..? – ella no pudo continuar.

Natsu la había besado una vez más.

-Porque te amo Luce – le dedicó aquella sonrisa que la dejaba sin aire y le hacía ver flores por todas partes.

Ella se armó de valor y está vez sí que le besó y en ese beso le entregó todos sus sentimientos, Natsu no esperó ni un segundo en corresponderle, sus suaves labios color cereza lo habían cautivado y el aroma de la rubia era como una droga para él. La estrechó entre sus brazos levantándola de la cama y sentándola en su regazo. Ella se sorprendió por la acción del Salamander, pero no por eso dejó de besarle, él era tan cálido, tan lindo, le hacía sentir completamente feliz, tanto que podría desmayarse en aquel instante, pero no lo haría, ella quería seguir disfrutando de los labios de su amado pelirrosa. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y enredó sus dedos en los rosados cabellos. Él la apretaba cada vez más contra su cuerpo y sus manos recorrían la espalda de la chica con leves caricias que la hacían suspirar.

Se separaron lentamente, se miraron a los ojos y Lucy escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y la barbilla de Natsu, mientras trataba de normalizar su agitada respiración. Él la abrazó mientras olfateaba su cabello. Cuando sintió que la respiración de la chica se acompasaba, se separó un poco y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dormida, se quedaron así durante un rato más y luego él la depositó nuevamente en la cama, le besó la frente y la cubrió con las mantas.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó enfadado.

-Nada, solo quería hablar contigo – respondió Ukyo.

-Bien, hazlo.

-Supongo que estas enfadado porque le robé el primer beso a tu chica – Natsu casi se lanza sobre él para golpearlo – tranquilo, tranquilo. Solo te pido que olvides eso, era necesario, sin eso no podía dejar la marca.

-¿Y no podías poner tu marca en alguna otra parte? – Ukyo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo he intentado y no funciona – dijo con lástima – no siempre es agradable besar a la gente ¿sabes?

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste con Lucy?

-Sin esa marca, ella estaría en grave peligro, con esa marca se oculta mi llave, solo ustedes que me han escuchado, saben que es ella quien tiene la llave, pero nadie más. Si alguien fuera del gremio se enterara, intentarían robarla y encontrar la otra llave. Eso sí sería peligroso.

-¿Qué contiene la otra llave?

-Ya sabes que es mi compañera – Natsu asintió – pero su poder es muy peligroso. Cambia dependiendo del poder de su poseedor. Te explico, ella puede ser un ángel y su magia seria aún más pura si callera en manos de Lucy, pero si cae en manos de alguien con un corazón malvado, podría volverse el mismo demonio y destrozar todo a su paso. Es por eso que la llave está sellada, pues al tener el veneno en su cuerpo su poder se descontrola y se vuelve inestable. Solo Lucy, que es quien tiene la marca, puede verla, yo solo puedo sentirla y poco a poco recordaré donde está, pero solo ella – apuntó a Lucy – puede liberarla y ayudarla.

El pelirrosa estaba en silencio, esto era más complicado de lo que se esperaba, sin duda muchas personas querrían apoderarse de aquella llave, ellos solo conocían a tres magos estelares: Yukino, la chica de Sabertooth, Ángel de Oración seis, aunque ella había dejado de ocupar magia estelar, y Lucy, quien poseía 10 de las 12 llaves del zodiaco.

-¿Qué aremos a partir de ahora? – preguntó Natsu.

-Lo más probable es que debamos decirle a la amiga de Lucy, que no siga traduciendo aquel libro. Pues no sabemos que intenciones tenga la persona que encargó el trabajo. A partir de ahora cualquier persona con interés en los magos estelares, o en las llaves, puede ser peligroso. Debemos enfocarnos en proteger a Lucy y encontrar la cura.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso – el pelirrosa sonrió – hay una mujer, amiga del maestro, es la curandera oficial de Fairy Tail, ella quizás nos pueda ayudar con lo de la cura.

-Gracias por todo – dijo el joven antes de desaparecer.- Espero que hagas feliz a Lucy.

-Tenlo por seguro.

Ambos se despidieron. Natsu se sentó al lado de la cama de Lucy, esperando a que ella despertara. Claro después de un rato él también se había dormido. Pero a partir de ahora les quedaban muchas cosas que resolver.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	13. Libros, libros y más libros

**Capítulo 13**

**Libros, libros y más libros**

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que Natsu se confundiera ¿cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Tenía a una muy sonrojada Lucy sentada en su regazo, rodeado por varios miembros del gremio. A su lado derecho estaba Gray, al izquierdo Erza, al frente estaba Levy con ese gran libro que parecía que te rompería la cabeza si te lo lanzaban, ¿Cómo lo sabía él? Lucy le había lanzado libros en más de una ocasión y estaba seguro de que con un golpe de ese libro lo mandaría a volar al otro lado de magnolia, o como mínimo, derechito a la enfermería por unos días. Pero respondamos la pregunta de Natsu ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

*Flashback*

Esa mañana cuando llegaron al gremio muchos se les quedaron mirando, claro al parecer Erza, Gray y Happy (ese gato metiche, siempre espía y no te das cuenta hasta que llegas al gremio y todos te ahogan con preguntas extrañas) se habían encargado de difundir la noticia por todo Magnolia, ¿Qué Noticia? Que Natsu y Lucy estaban juntos oficialmente. Después de unas cuantas preguntas por parte de las chicas hacia la pareja, se llevaron a Lucy con ellas, mientras el pelirrosa se quedaba mirando cómo se robaban a su novia, mientras él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Las chicas eran muy aterradoras cuando querían. Caminó hacia una mesa en donde estaban Gray, Gajeel y los demás, les saludó y quedó con ellos mientras se dignaban a devolverle a Lucy, sino pelearía hasta contra Erza para tenerla de nuevo con él.

Mientras las chicas hacían las típicas preguntas de ¿Quién se confesó primero? ¿se besaron? Y esas cosas, la rubia les respondía con naturalidad, pues, después de todo ellas ya sabían todas las respuestas.

-Juvia desea que su rival de amor sea muy feliz – Lucy sonrió.

-Nunca he sido tu rival de amor Juvia – susurró bajito.

La maga de agua daba saltitos de felicidad mientras un aura rosa con flores y corazones le rodeaba. Las chicas estaban bastantes contentas. La rubia miró hacia una mesa, donde los chicos reían y de pronto se fijó en Natsu, los chicos le preguntaron algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, pero la cara del pelirrosa se había puesto roja y luego todos soltaron una risotada. Un brazo de la nada apareció y rodeó a Lucy por los hombros.

-Hola Lucy ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el chico.

-Ukyo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que sales cuando se te da la gana? No te he invocado.

-Estoy aquí para que comencemos a buscar la cura o la llave, lo que más te acomode. Y no necesitas invocarme, puedo salir cuando yo quiera.

-¿entonces para qué me diste tu llave e hicimos un contrato?

-Formalidades – dijo él despreocupadamente mientras aceptaba un vaso de jugo que Mira le ofrecía – Gracias – esbozó una cautivadora sonrisa.

-¿Formalidades? Entonces ¿Por qué me besaste? Y explícame lo de esta marca – ella apuntaba sus labios con el dedo índice.

-Te besé para dejar la marca, no, no se puede en otro lugar ya lo intenté antes, son esa marca escondes mi llave para que no hayan problemas, solo las personas del gremio lo sabrán, pues ellos ya me han visto, también te servirá para encontrar a mi compañera, pues recordaré donde está, pero no puedo verla, tú serás mis ojos Lucy, yo solo guiaré tu camino y te ayudaré en lo que más pueda.

-¿Qué tipos de peligros? – Erza estaba muy atenta a cada una de las palabras del espíritu.

-Gente extraña que quiera la llave, es por eso que estoy compartiendo esta historia solo con ustedes, es porque son el gremio de mi poseedora y porque sé que ella confía en ustedes, así que les pido que por favor, no hablen de este tema con nadie que no sea del gremio y que tampoco nadie del exterior les escuche.

-¿entonces qué hay de mi misión? – Levy tenía en libro entre sus pequeños brazos.

-No podrás hacerla, la persona que quiere esa información puede ser sospechosa, lo siento – dijo él apenado.

-Pero…tendré que devolver el libro – todos miraron a la peli azul sorprendidos.

-No podemos dejar que alguien más se entere de esto – decía Juvia.

-¿Y si falsificamos el libro? – preguntó Gray, los chicos se habían unido a la conversación. – podríamos entregar un libro con información Falsa y nos quedamos con este. – Ukyo asintió.

-Me parece buena idea, además así podrás realizar tu misión – miró a los que estaban en el gremio.- Gracias por su ayuda chicos.

-Bien, tenemos que darnos prisa con esto entonces – dijo la rubia –será mejor que vayamos a la biblioteca. – los demás asintieron.

Se sentaron en aquella mesa y comenzaron con todo el papeleo que requiere escribir un libro, Levy y Ukyo escribían el libro, mientras que Lucy escribía en otra hoja de papel, su traducción, Erza y Gray trabajaban en el encuadernado, había que hacer una buena replica. Reedus hacia una copia modificada de las ilustraciones del libro, según las indicaciones del espíritu estelar. Todos estaban bastante ocupados. De vez en cuando Mira o Lissana les llevaban jugo o aperitivos para que se tomaran un pequeño descanso, durante los cuales hablaban de muchas de las cosas que ese libro escondía.

A simple vista solo era una historia romántica, pero poco a poco se daban cuenta de que habían cosas que desconocían, una de ellas era que el lugar en donde los llevaría Ukyo habría un pequeño cofre que contenía algo en sus interior, no se mencionaba que era, solo decía que era la clave para encontrar la llave. También mencionaba que en la época en la que ocurrió todo ese incidente había sido hace cientos de años atrás, en la época en la que los dragones surcaban los cielos y las personas los admiraban como dioses. Ese tema llamó la atención de Natsu, quien estaba un poco adormilado sentado al lado de Lucy, mientras veía como ella escribía, con su hermosa caligrafía, una especie de informe con la traducción del libro falso, y también la de Gajeel que roncaba sonoramente al lado de Levy. La tarea del Dragon Slayer de metal era hacer la cerradura del libro, la cual parecía de hierro, pero mientras que Erza y Gray no terminaran, él no podía hacer nada y solo se dedicó a dormir.

Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más miembros del gremio se acercaban a ayudarles, y sin darse cuenta la mesa ya estaba repleta de papeles y había magos escribiendo por todas partes, Lucy había dejado la traducción para ayudar a escribir el libro, aunque no sabía mucho de runas, Ukyo le explicó que no importaba, pues nadie más sabría qué era lo que decía el libro, así que no importaba que lo que estaba escrito no concordara con la traducción. Por lo que la maga cedió su puesto a Laki, Bisca, Juvia y Erza, quien había abandonado a Gray mientras el pobre mago de hielo seguía batallando con el encuadernado, pero ya tenía compañía, muchos de los hombres del gremio le ayudaban, por lo que Titania había ido a ayudar a las chicas.

-Hacer libros es de Hombre.

-Maldito encuadernado. – decía Gray.

-Hey cubo de hielo ¿tan débil eres que no puedes hacer la tapa de un libro? – reía Natsu.

-Cállate cabeza de fosforo, al menos yo no estoy de vago.

-¿Quién está de Vago? – preguntaba Natsu mientras cargaba una pila de libros para llevarlos a una estantería cercana.

-Silencio chicos, estamos trabajando – decía Erza mientras escribía emocionada.

Después de un tiempo Lissana entró para llevarse los vasos y anunciar que la comida estaba lista. Inmediatamente todos los miembros del gremio se fueron a comer, estaban agotados, habían trabajado bastante. Ukyo dijo que se verían en un par de horas, y todos asintieron antes de ir a comer.

Después de un merecido descanso para los magos de Fairy Tail, y de un exquisito almuerzo, cortesía de Mirajane, muchos estaban dormidos sobre las mesas, otros habían salido a despejarse, muchos se aprovecharon de las camas de la enfermería para descansar, otros simplemente conversaban, como en la mesa donde se encontraban Gray, Erza, Happy, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy y Charle. Ellos hablaban animadamente sobre cosas triviales y reían de las discusiones de Gray y Natsu.

Ambos estaban a punto de comenzar una de sus típicas peleas infantiles, cuando la cabeza de Lucy se apoyó en el brazo del pelirrosa. La chica abrazaba a Happy, quien también estaba dormido, pues el exceed había ayudado a Natsu con los libros. Gray miró a Lucy, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, al parecer se había quedado dormida, el pelirrosa le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acunó contra su pecho, pronto la mayoría de los miembros del gremio estaban dormidos.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre con una capa negra entró despacio, estaba sorprendido al ver aquel silencio, incluso pensó que se había equivocado de gremio, hasta que escuchó el amable saludo de la camarera de Fairy Tail

-Bienvenido – ella esbozó su hermosa sonrisa.

-Oh!, pero si es Mirajane, por un momento pensé que estaba en otro gremio, ¿Por qué están todos tan callados?

-Todos están muy cansados están ayudando con algo muy importante – el hombre la miró interrogante – ven, siéntate Gildarts, te explicaré todo – la albina comenzó a explicar la historia al mago, mientras él solo asentía y preguntaba algunas cosas.

-Sigo sorprendido, es extraño tanto silencio, no se cansan de las peleas, pero sí de unos libros – dijo con burla y una sonora carcajada. – me alegra decir que tengo una información que podría servirles, pero primero tengo que hablarlo con el maestro, puede ser un poco peligroso – Mira asintió y Gildarts se encaminó hacia la oficina del Maestro.

Después de eso muchos comenzaron a despertar y a volver a la biblioteca. Después de otro par de horas trabajando Mira bajó con jugos para todos y Lucy le ayudó a llevar los vasos que estaban en la biblioteca, pero cuando volvió vio que todos trabajaban y que había tanta gente que ya no había lugar para sentarse, incluso el puesto que ella estaba utilizando, al lado de Natsu, había sido ocupado por Erza que escribía las traducciones y Natsu le ayudaba a ordenar las hojas. Suspiró, tendría que buscar un lugar para seguir con su parte.

-¿A dónde vas Luce? – preguntó el pelirrosa mientras la veía alejarse.

-La biblioteca está llena, voy a escribir en otra parte – dijo ella.

-No es necesario Lucy – dijo Erza – Natsu te dará su puesto ¿verada? – dijo amenazadora.

-Sí, claro, ven aquí Luce – dijo el chico tranquilamente y estiró sus brazos hacia la rubia, quien caminó sin dudar, como si fuera atraída por un imán. El chico cerró los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, ella correspondió el abrazo rodeando la cabeza del chico con los suyos.

-A trabajar, a trabajar, luego tendrán tiempo para hacer lo que quieran - Grau se burlaba de ellos.

Natsu jaló a Lucy y la sentó en su regazo, ella se removió incomoda, pero él se excusó en que tenía que ayudar a Erza con los papeles, lo cual era una mentira, pues solo quería tenerla cerca. Ella no dijo nada más y se puso a escribir, estaba cómoda, a su lado había una pila de hojas que Natsu iba ordenando a medida que Erza terminaba de escribir y al otro lado tenía una pila con las que escribía Lucy.

-Luce tu cabello me da cosquillas – se quejó después de un tiempo. El cabello de Lucy le molestaba en la nariz.

-Lo siento – ella tomó su pelo y lo ató en una coleta alta – ¿está bien así?

-S-si – el aroma de la piel del cuello de Lucy le había golpeado de sorpresa, abrazó un poco más la cintura de la chica, aprovechando que Erza escribía y la pegó un poco más a él.

Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la chica y besó su cuello disimuladamente, ella se sorprendió, pero no le dijo nada. Luego de un rato comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de la maga y algunas veces soplaba hacia su piel. Estaba tan embobado con su aroma que no se dio cuenta de que todos los que estaban en la biblioteca habían comenzado a mirarle.

*Fin del Flashback*

Y por eso ahora se encontraban en aquella situación, algunos miraban más disimulados que otros, pero era imposible no darse cuenta del sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia y de que la causa de dicha reacción fuera que el Dragon Slayer estuviera lanzándole suspiros al cuello de la pobre muchacha que intentaba escribir. Cuando el pelirrosa se percató de que lo miraban, solo se sonrojó un poco, luego volvió a besar el cuello de su compañera y sintió como un escalofrío recorría la espalda de la chica. Soltó una risa bajita y agregó a la pila, la hoja que Erza le entregaba.

Se volvió a apoyar en el hombro de Lucy sintiendo su aroma, se sentía un poco incómodo con tantas personas mirándolos, pero ya se acostumbraría a eso.

Después de un día terrible, muchos de los magos se retiraron temprano para descansar, Gray, Gajeel y Elfman habían terminado el encuadernado. Habían logrado reescribir más de la mitad del libro y de seguro terminarían al día siguiente. Ese día, fue uno de los más silenciosos en Fairy Tail.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿les gustó el capítulo?¿Qué es lo que sabe Gildarts? ¿Quién será el misterioso personaje que pidió la traducción del libro? Esas y muchas preguntas más se responderán en los siguientes capitulo. Gracias por leer.**

**PD: Se supone que actualizaría ayer, pero no alcancé a terminar el capítulo y estaba muy cansada.**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero sus comentarios, dudas, críticas, etc. Bye Bye**


	14. El largo día de Natsu

**Capítulo 14**

**El largo día de Natsu**

Después del extraño y silencioso día en Fairy Tail, bueno silencioso en el bar, pues en la biblioteca los chicos se peleaban con el encuadernado del libro, pero habían sido callados por una "amable y sonriente" Erza.

Lucy se fue a casa a cenar y no tardó en ser alcanzado por su grupo de compañeros, según ellos, Natsu y Happy habían dicho que irían a casa de la rubia, así que ellos también quisieron. Hasta la pequeña Wendy y Charle habían ido. Entraron al departamento de la maga estelar y todo se volvió un caos en ese instante, al parecer todas las energías acumuladas en el día las habían ido a soltar a su casa. Lucy se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, estaba preocupada por lo que sucedería en su casa, pero estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para regañarlos ahora. Sintió unos ruidos, unas cosas cayendo y más de algún grito entre Gray y Natsu, que fueron callados por Erza.

La rubia puso los cubiertos y sirvió los platos, dejó todo en la mesa, que probablemente se haría pequeña y fue a la habitación a buscar a los demás. Erza jugaba al solitario sentada en la alfombra. Wendy y Charle estaban en su escritorio leyendo uno de sus cuentos, Gray estaba acostado en el sillón, solo con su ropa interior, Happy estaba intentando conquistar a Charle, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en la lectura y Natsu estaba dormido en su cama abrazando su almohada.

-Chicos la cena está lista

-Oh genial – dijo Gray poniéndose de pie.

-Gray tu ropa – señaló Erza.

-¿Qué demo…? – el chico comenzó a recoger sus prendas esparcidas por toda la habitación.

-Wendy ¿Qué haces? – la rubia le arrebató la historia y la escondió tras su espalda.

-Lo siento Lucy-san pero sus cuentos son muy buenos ¿Verdad Charle?

-Así es, no entiendo por qué te empeñas en esconderlos – le regañó la gata.

-Chicos – gritó Titania – vamos a comer, que se enfría.

-Natsu – la rubia se había acercado al chico – la cena está lista – lo movió un poco.

-Hummgh – fue lo único que hiso el Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu vamos a cenar.

-Cinco minutos más – se dio vuelta en la cama.

-Si sigues durmiendo Gray se comerá tu parte – amenazó ella.

-¿Qué? – gritó el chico mientras se ponía de pie – Estúpido Gray no te atrevas a tocar mi comida! – Lucy sonrió, su amenaza había funcionado.

-Tengo mi propio plato imbécil – le respondieron desde la cocina.

Lucy y Natsu se sentaron a comer y Erza quedó en medio del mago de fuego y el de hielo. Los chicos comían como bestias y al poco tiempo ya estaban pidiendo más. Lucy les sirvió una buena porción a cada uno. Y cuando terminaron de comer las chicas lavaron los platos y los chicos los secaban. Todos se fueron a la sala y Lucy les llevó té.

-Luce ¿queda del pastel de ayer? – preguntó el pelirrosa.

-Si ¿quieres? – el chico asintió – ¿alguien más quiere pas…? – no alcanzó a terminar de formular la pregunta, pues todos tenían la mano alzada. Lucy rio.

Fue a la cocina a cortar lo que quedaba del pastel de fresas, receta de su madre.

-Natsu ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? – gritó ella desde la cocina.

-¿Por qué yo Luce?

-¿Quién fue el primero que quería pastel? – el chico suspiró

-Ya voy.

Y ambos volvieron con una bandeja con pastel en sus manos.

-Creo que vendré más seguido a comer a tu casa Lucy – dijo Gray.

-¿Qué dices? Ni creas que te tendré todos los días aquí pervertido – gruño Natsu.

-Gray tiene razón, la comida de Lucy es deliciosa, ¿puedo pasarme por aquí otro día? – Natsu se quedó mudo.

-Claro Erza, cuando quieras – Sonrió Lucy. No quería ver a Titania enfadada o triste. – Tu también Wendy.

-Gracias Lucy-san – sonrió la pequeña – por cierto, el pastel está delicioso.- Erza asintió.

-Eso es verdad ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Era la receta que ocupaba mi madre.

-Ohh! Esta realmente bueno – apoyó Gray.

-Gracias chicos.

Cuando se hiso más tarde todos se fueron a sus casa. Lucy le dio a Gray su ropa y le dio a Wendy uno de sus cuentos. Erza le dijo que la próxima vez se quedaría a dormir y la rubia solo asintió. Todo salieron, sorprendentemente, por la puerta. Bueno, casi todos.

-Nos vemos mañana – se acercó a la rubia peligrosamente y la estrechó entre sus brazos, acercó su labios a la oreja de la chica – o puedo quedarme si quieres – le susurró. Lucy se sonrojó y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, aun así le correspondió el abrazo.

-Nos vemos Natsu – dijo ella.

Natsu la soltó. Le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la punta de la nariz.

-Adiós Luce – y saltó por la ventana. La chica se asomó y vio como Happy esperaba a su compañero.

-Te gussssta – le molestó. Natsu soltó una risita.

-No salgas por la ventana – le gritó ella desde arriba interrumpiendo la charla del pelirrosa y su gato.

Ellos se despidieron con la mano y la rubia se fue a dormir.

AL otro día la chica llegó temprano al gremio. Saludó a todos y caminó a la biblioteca donde estaban Levy, Erza y Ukyo.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola - respondieron todos.

-Ya estamos terminando – dijo Levy.

-¿Ah sí? Lamento llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes Lucy, aun hay que poner as hojas en el encuadernado, pero eso es fácil – dijo Ukyo.

-Lucy ¿Natsu y tú se quedaron juntos anoche? – preguntó Titania- Lucy se sonrojó, al igual que Levy y Ukyo carraspeó un poco.

-N-No, él se fue a casa con Happy, después de ustedes ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que me sorprende que no haya llegado aún.

-Quizás solo se quedó dormido, ya sabes cómo es Natsu – dijo Lucy.

-Si tienes razón.

El sonido de un portazo se escuchó y un jaleo comenzó en el gremio.

-Creo que ya llegó Natsu – dijo Levy.

En el salón principal del gremio la puerta se abrió escandalosamente y dejó ver a un pelirrosa con un gato alado azul.

-LUCEEE! VAMOS A UNA MISIÓN…¿Eh? – caminó hacia la barra - ¿Dónde está Lucy?

- En la biblioteca con Levy, Erza y Ukyo – respondió Mira con su amable sonrisa.

-Oye idiota para de gritar.

-¿A quién le dices idiota? Stripper.

-Cállate cabeza de fosforo.

-¿Quieres pelea hielito?

-Aquí te espero, cerebro de fuego.

Y comenzó una pelea de esas habituales, Natsu lanzó a Gray o golpeó a Elfman. Mientras que Gray se ponía de pie agarraba a Elfman y se lo lanzaba a su amigo-rival. Natsu se agachó esquivando al albino, y éste golpeó a Gajeel, quien se levantó furioso para golpear al pelirrosa, quien salió volando para chocar con Laxus que también se unió a la pelea.

-TODOS MORIREMOS! – gritaba Max mientras veía la pelea.

-Oh no, destruirán el gremio – decía Mira, pero ¿Por qué sonreía?

-CHICOS, CHICAS, HAGAN SUS APUESTAS ¿Quién GANARÁ ESTE ENCUENTRO? – gritaba cana, desde la barra mientras sacaba un tablón de apuestas.

Muchos magos se le acercaron y comenzaron con las apuestas.

-Gray-sama ganará – decía Juvia.

-Yo apuesto por Natsu – decía Jet.

-No seas estúpido Jet, apuesto por Elfman – decía Droy.

-Laxus ya ha ganado esta pelea – Freed y Bickslow se veían confiados.

En secreto Evergreen apostó por Elfman.

-Apuesto por Gajeel – Macao le entregaba dinero a Cana.

-Papá, sabes que Natsu-nii ganará esto – dijo Romeo.

-Apuesto por Erza – dijo Mira mientras le entregaba un sobre con dinero a Cana.

La pelea seguía y comenzaban a destruir todo. Happy se acercó a la bebedora con un pescado y se lo entregó.

-Apuesto por Lucy ¡Aye!

Todos miraron al exceed.

Una rubia salió de la biblioteca a pedirle un jugo a Mirajane, caminó hacia la barra ignorando a los primitivos magos que se peleaban a golpes, estaba tan alegre que no tomaba en cuenta las cosas que volaban a su alrededor, estaban por terminar el libro y eso le hacía feliz. Se sentó en la barra y con una sonrisa le pidió el jugo a Mira, pero mientras esperaba un dragón, conocido como Gajeel, fue lanzado hacia ella, eso sobrepasó su límite. Vio como Natsu se carcajeaba apuntando al DS de hierro.

-Hola coneja – dijo Gajeel mientras se ponía de pie y se bebía el jugo que Mira le acababa de servir a Lucy. La rubia se sintió furiosa. Una maligna aura comenzó a salir de ella y tomó su látigo.

Agarró a Gajeel de un pie y lo jaló hasta dejarlo en el piso. Luego caminó sobre el como si fuera una alfombra, Levy-chan la perdonaría por eso. Le dirigió a Laxus una mirada atemorizante, el chico le sonrió, Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa, el rubio miró a los tres hombres que quedaban con lástima.

-Yo me retiro – dijo – esto se pondrá gracioso. – y se sentó a beber en la barra.

Lucy no tenía mucha oportunidad contra Laxus, pero confiaba en él querría observar como sufrían los demás. Natsu seguía riéndose de Gajeel que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Lucy es un hombre – La rubia miró a Elfman con odio.

-Soy una chica – y le lanzó uno de sus tacones, el cual chocó perfectamente en l frente del albino y lo hizo caer de espaldas inconsciente.

-Es un demonio – susurró Gray.

-Cállate que va a escucharte – le dijo Natsu.

-Aun me queda un zapato Gray – dijo la rubia.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron. Gray miró a Elfman inconsciente con un tacón clavado en la frente.

-Lucy no es muy alta – dijo Gray.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Natsu.

-Mira sus zapatos, ¿Cómo puede caminar con eso?

-Ahora que lo pienso… - y en cuanto Natsu se distrajo un tacón le llegó en el estómago a Gray y los dos magos se separaron.

-NATSU DRAGNEEL – dijo una furiosa maga, mientras el chico miraba a todas partes, buscando donde esconderse del demonio "¿Dónde estaba Erza cuando se le necesitaba?" pensó. Intentó correr hacia una ventana, pero Lucy le agarró de la bufanda - ¿A dónde vas intento de Dragón? – Natsu volteó lentamente con los ojos cerrados para no mirar a la chica. Ella le soltó la bufanda y Natsu se lanzó al piso haciéndose bolita al lado del cadáver de su amigo Gray.

La maga sonrió y se fue a sentar a la barra donde ira le dio otro jugo.

-Bien hecho Lucy – le sonrió a la maga estelar.

-Quiero mi dinero – dijo el gato, estirando su patita.

-S-si – Cana le entregó el dinero de las apuestas. Algunos aun no creían lo que veían. Laxus casi se retorcía de la risa mientras veía a Natsu meciéndose en posición fetal tartamudeando cosas como "Erza…ayuda…Igneel"

Erza salió de la biblioteca y vio a los chicos en el suelo, cuando escuchó que la pelea se había detenido se preocupó y salió a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Lucy por qué estas descalza?

Al escuchar esa voz Natsu se puso de pie.

-Erza, pelea conmigo.

-NO - dijo la maga pelirroja.

El Dragon Slayer de fuego se fue a sentar a la barra al lado de su amada Lucy con un aura deprimente, no sin sacar los zapatos de los cuerpos de sus compañeros antes.

-Luce tus zapatos – Gray tenía razón, eran bastante altos.

-Gracias Natsu – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él le besó la frente.

"¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ EL MIEDO?" pensaron los del gremio.

-Oye Luce vamos a una misión – pidió el chico.

-Claro, necesito pagar mi renta.

-¿Qué? No puedes irte ahora - ¿Cuándo había llegado Ukyo?

-Pero necesito pagar mi renta, es importante.

-Lucy aún no hemos buscado en ninguna parte lo que necesitamos, no puedes irte ahora.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes Luce, iré solo – dijo Natsu con pena. – Te traeré dinero para la renta.

-No Natsu, eso es injusto, no me aprovecharé de ti, yo también puedo ir, además soy tu compañera.

-Pero Lucy… - Ukyo aún no estaba de acuerdo –puede ser peligroso.

-Solo será un par de días ¿Verdad Natsu?

-Si, además yo la protegeré, así que no te metas – fulminó a Ukyo con la mirada.

-Bien, yo me quedaré aquí, por si encuentro algo en la biblioteca del gremio.

-También tenemos una habitación con pociones – agregó Mira.

-Fantástico – dijo Ukyo y su mirada se iluminó. – Suerte Lucy, nos vemos – y desapareció.

-Natsu se hace tarde – dijo Happy.

Ambos salieron del gremio arrastrando a una confundida rubia.

-¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó ella.

-Te lo diremos luego, nos vemos en una hora en la estación de trenes – dijo Happy. La rubia asintió y se fue a casa.

Tomó una mochila y puso las cosas que necesitaba, ropa, útiles de aseo, su pijama, un botiquín de emergencia y una toalla. Se cambió el vestido y los tacones por una short de mezclilla azul, una camiseta gris holgada, con cuatro botones en la parte superior, el escote dejaba ver un poco sus hombros y tenía mangas hasta los codos; se puso su cinturón con sus llaves y el látigo, y unas zapatillas negras. Recordó el comentario de Gray, "Natsu no se dará cuenta" pensó. Tomó su largo cabello rubio y lo ató en una trenza suelta hacia el lado, dejándola caer sobre sus hombros. Terminó de armar su mochila, echó su cepillo de dientes, el de cabello, una crema y salió de su casa hacia la estación.

Natsu la estaba esperando, sentado en una banca de la estación de trenes de Magnolia, estaba aburrido y Lucy estaba tardando un poco, bueno solo llevaba esperándola cinco minutos, pero la paciencia no era lo suyo. Vio que el grupo de chicos que estaba a su lado voltearon a mirar algo.

-Mira a esa chica, es muy guapa – dijo uno.

-¿Nos está saludando? Oye espera viene hacia acá – decía el otro.

-Natsuuu! – gritó ella, el aludido se encontró con la mirada de la hermosa rubia que caminaba sonriente hacia él.

-Oye Lucy, llegaremos tarde a la misión por tu culpa – dijo Natsu.

-Lo siento, no encontraba las llaves de casa - dijo ella.

-No te preocupes Lucy, nosotros llegamos hace cinco minutos. – La chica le sonrió.

Natsu comenzó a oír susurros de aquellos chicos.

-¿oíste su voz? – preguntó uno

-Sí, sí , es hermosa. ¿Será de Magnolia?

-Tal vez.

-Si es así, no me molestaría en venir aquí más seguido – los chicos se pusieron a reír.

Natsu estaba que ardía en llamas, literalmente, esos chicos estaban hablando de Lucy. Happy lo miraba intentando ocultar su risa.

De pronto uno de ellos fue empujado por los demás y chocó con Lucy.

-Lo siento – dijo él. - ¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Al pobre Natsu le hervía la sangre.

El chico miró la mano de Lucy.

-¿Eres maga? – preguntó interesado.

-S-sí, somos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Ese gremio gigante que está a las afueras de la cuidad? – ella asintió.

-Lucy ya viene el tren – le dijo Happy.

-Adiós – dijo ella. Mientras caminaba con Happy y Natsu.

-Nos vemos Lucy – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Natsu continuó escuchando al grupo de amigos que hablaban de la rubia.

-Es una maga de Fairy Tail – dijo el que estaba hablando con Lucy.

-Vaya, ¿en serio? ¿No es gremio que ganó los Juegos Mágicos?

-No lo sé, no estábamos en Fiore esa vez – "Viajeros" pensó Natsu.

-Le preguntaré la próxima vez – el tono del chico era confiado.

-¿Próxima vez? – preguntó uno.

-La invitaré a una cita – sus amigos rieron y le felicitaron.

Natsu estaba dando lo mejor de sí para no golpear a esos tipos y por primera vez en su vida deseó que el tren llegara pronto. Lucy le miraba extrañada y Happy reía.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?

-No es nada - el miraba a la distancia – Oye Luce, ¿Qué harías si un chico te invita a salir?

-Bueno, no he salido mucho con chicos y tú lo sabes – declaró ella- pero probablemente aceptaría…

"Estoy perdido" pensó el Dragneel y agachó la cabeza.

-Pero… - "Hay un pero" pensó Natsu. Lucy continuó – ahora estoy contigo… no necesito salir con otro chico – lo dijo tan bajito, pero Natsu sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Y la miró sonriendo.

Unas voces lo distrajeron de su mundo de felicidad.

-¿Quién es ese chico? ¿estaba con ella antes? – Habían ignorado a Natsu.

-Ella le dijo Natsu ¿no? ¿será su compañero?

-O su novio – dijo uno de los chicos.

-Natsu…Natsu – repetía uno – Ya se Salamander. – Natsu se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre.

-Salamander…ese tipo que derrotó a los dos dragones gemelos de Sabertooth.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? No estábamos en Fiore, no sabíamos nada de los Juegos Mágicos – criticó uno.

-Lo oí cunando llegamos, unas chicas estaban hablando de él.

-Mmm…no me importa, yo solo quiero salir con Lucy – el pelirrosa al escuchar esa frase terminó de enfadarse, ese tipo tenía el descaro de decir que quería salir con Lucy.

-¿Natsu? – la dulce voz de la rubia lo sacó de sus pensamientos en donde esos chicos eras asesinados por sus llamas – estas muy pensativo.

-Solo pensaba en que el tren está tardando mucho.

-Normalmente te gustaría que eso pasara ¿estás bien? – preguntó Happy.

-Si estoy bien.

Lucy no le creyó y se acercó al chico para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Natsu la siguió con la mirada. Había algo extraño en ella. La miró de pies a cabeza. Lucy se estiró y puso una mano en la frente del pelirrosa. "Eso es" pensó Natsu. Lucy estaba más baja, Gray tenía razón, él no se había dado cuenta porque había estado mucho tiempo sentado, pero ahora veía como ella se estiraba para tocar su frente, mientras que otras veces solo tenía que levantar su brazo un poco.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella cuando vio que Natsu reía.

-Nada, solo estás un poco más baja.

-No te burles de mi – dijo ella con un puchero que Natsu consideró adorable.

-Mírala, ella es muy linda – decían los chicos a su espalda.

Se escuchó el sonido del tren a un par de metros de distancia. Natsu aprovechó la distracción de la rubia y la tomó por la cintura, y le dio beso. Sintió como ella se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios.

-Creo que si era su novio, lo siento amigo, ya no tienes oportunidad con esa chica – dijo uno mientras se burlaba de su compañero – Natsu sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó ella.

-El hecho de que tengas que pararte te puntitas – dijo él, escondiendo la verdadera causa.

-Se Gussstan – dijo Happy.

-Subamos al tren – dijo ella ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros - ¿Por cierto de que trata la misión?

-Una adivina, nos pidió que la ayudáramos con un grupo de ladrones que hace destrozos en su lugar de trabajo y roba su dinero.

-¿Una adivina? – preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba en un cubículo vacío dentro del tren.

-Sí, también es una curandera muy anciana, vende pociones y esas cosas – dijo Happy mostrándole el papel de la misión.

-Quizás tenga algo para ayudar a Ukyo – dijo la maga.

-Vende muchas cosas, podríamos pregun…

-¡Natsu!

-El tren comenzó a andar – rio Happy.

-Descansa Natsu – dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**Hello! ¿Cómo están? Les he traído el capítulo espero que les guste me inspiré mucho haciéndolo, la verdad yo me reí bastante.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**PD: ¿Vieron el capitulo del manga? Mashima es un pervertido xD**

**Nos leemos pronto. Seguiré escribiendo, la inspiración me acompaña hoy.**


	15. ¿Natsu y Lucy on fire?

**Capítulo 15**

**¿Natsu y Lucy on fire?**

Llegaron a un bonito pueblo cercano a Hargeon y una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Lucy, aquel pueblo era el mismo en el que se había despedido de Ukyo la primera vez que se conocieron. Caminaron hacia el centro de la cuidad, estaba atardeciendo y debían llegar a la casa de la mujer que les había encomendado el trabajo, para que les contara los detalles de lo que pasaba. Siguieron las indicaciones hasta llegar a la dirección que había en el papel. Era una casa muy bonita. Tenía un hermoso Jardín, un segundo piso y una hermosa enredadera envolvía una de las paredes de la casa. Antes de alcanzaran a llamar una ancianita de unos 65 años abrió la puerta.

-Pasen, pasen chicos – les dijo sonriendo – sabía que vendrían hoy.

-Somos… - La mujer interrumpió a Lucy.

-Los magos de Fairy Tail, Lucy, Natsu y Happy ¿verdad? – la rubia asintió y sonrió.

-Bienvenidos soy Mary la adivina del pueblo. – los tres magos entraron a la casa. – Ella es mi hija Celeste.

-Bienvenido – dijo la mujer.

-Muchas gracias – dijeron los magos.

-Celeste les mostrará sus habitaciones, luego cenaremos y hablaremos del problema – dijo la anciana.

La mujer les mostró las habitaciones y les dijo que podían utilizar todo lo que había ahí. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Lucy vio un cuadro que le llamó la atención en él había una joven muy hermosa, que se le hacia conocida. Dejaron sus cosas en las habitaciones y se fueron a cenar.

Mary les contaba que en su lugar de trabajo habían varias adivinas más, pero que últimamente habían tenido muchos problemas con una banda llamada Hearts of Queen, no sabían quién era el líder, y tampoco podían atraparlos. La primera vez que les atacaron tomaron medidas que fueron efectivas durante un tiempo, pues como robaban de noche, solo se llevaban sus cosas de valor y el dinero a las casas. Pero luego comenzaron a atacar de día y la última vez habían herido a un cliente, por dicha razón decidieron hablar con un gremio de magos que pudiera controlar la situación y atrapar a los ladrones.

Cuando Mary se fue a dormir, Lucy y Celeste fueron a la sala a conversar. Natsu les siguió, pero al poco tiempo se fue a la cama junto con Happy. La rubia se dio cuenta de que había otro cuadro de la hermosa chica, pero en este estaba acompañado de una mujer un poco mayor que ella, a quien Lucy identificó como Celeste.

-Ella era mi hermana – dijo Celeste, que había captado la mirada curiosa de la rubia.

-¿Ya no vive con ustedes?

-No, ella se fue hace mucho tiempo. – Lucy le interrogaba con la mirada, Celeste sonrió y comenzó a contarle la historia – Cuando ella era joven, se enamoró de un mago y como mi madre no lo aprobaba, se escaparon juntos. Cada semana ella me mandaba cartas contándome lo feliz que era. Pasaron los meses y me dijo que se casaría, yo estaba muy feliz por ella y decidí contarle a mi madre, quien lloró de felicidad, al parecer ya había aceptado que su hija estaba enamorada. Ella seguía enviándome cartas todas las semanas, pero nunca pude responderlas, pues no ponía la dirección, dijo una vez que era porque pasaba viajando. – El rostro de Celeste se puso triste – en las ultimas cartas que recibí de ella, me decía que estaba embarazada y que era muy feliz. Meses después me contó que tenía una niña preciosa. Después de unos años dejé de recibir sus cartas y me enteré de que había fallecido.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería hacerle hablar de eso – dijo Lucy apenada.

-Oh no te preocupes, me encanta hablar de mi hermana, mi madre no habla mucho de ella pues le entristece mucho. Además sé que ella fue feliz.

-¿Cómo se llamaba su hermana? – preguntó Lucy.

-Cornelia…y ella estaba casada con un mago de Fairy Tail – Lucy quedó en Shock, ella sabía de quien estaban hablando – cuando me enteré de que había fallecido, busqué a su hija, pero nunca pude encontrarla – dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos - con el tiempo tuve que cuidar de mis hijos y de mi madre por eso dejé de buscarla. – Lucy no sabía que decir, estaba sin palabras – Lo siento – dijo la mujer secándose las lágrimas – es mejor que vayas a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tiene que trabajar. – La mujer subió las escaleras rápidamente y luego Lucy también se fue a su habitación.

Tomó su pijama y sus cosas, y se metió al baño. Cuando terminó secó su cabello con la toalla y se metió en la cama, estaba tibia y pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella.

-Luce estas fría – acarició su rostro – tu cabello está húmedo.

-Es porque acabo de darme un baño Natsu. Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí? – el chico la miró.

-¿No puedo dormir contigo? – ahí estaba esa cara de cachorrito que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión en cualquier cosa.

-No es eso…es solo…

-Entonces está bien – dijo él abrazándola más.

-Pero Natsu, estamos en la casa de alguien más y eso no está bien.

-Por favor Luce… además nos levantaremos en unas horas más, por favor – Lucy no pudo resistirse y aceptó. Sintió como el chico sonreí contra su cabeza.

Se acomodó entre los brazos del chico y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste. Sintió una de las cálidas manos de Natsu recorriendo su pierna desnuda, pues su pijama era corto, y la jaló para entrelazar las piernas de la chica con las de él. Lucy sintió un calorcito en su cuerpo por dicha acción. El pelirrosa la abrazó y sintió que Lucy estaba tensa. Comenzó a deslizar su mano por la espalda de la chica en una suave caricia, hasta que ella se relajó y se quedó dormida. Natsu besó su cabello y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Al día siguiente Lucy despertó acalorada, y como no, si estaba pegada a Natsu y él la envolvía con sus brazos, como si fuera un peluche. Sentía sus mejillas rojas por el calor y el que Natsu hubiera metido una mano por su espalda tampoco ayudaba. Comenzó a separarse suavemente de él, pero lo despertó.

-¿Luce?

-Levántate Natsu tenemos que trabajar.

-Ya voy - el pelirrosa se levantó un poco adormilado y con el cabello desordenado. Se fue a su habitación.

Lucy miró por la ventana, para ver una mañana radiante y sentir los calurosos rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las cortinas. Reemplazó su pijama por unos shorts color rosa y una polera sin mangas color crema con estampado de pequeñas flores en tonos amarillos, rosa y celeste, se calzó las zapatillas, se puso su cinturón, guardó sus cosas, ordenó la habitación, amarró su cabello en una coleta alta y bajó las escaleras.

-Buenos días Lucy, querida, ¿has dormido bien? – preguntó la anciana.

-Sí, muchas gracias – sonrió la rubia.

Natsu apareció por las escaleras.

-Buenos días – Saludó a todos y besó la frente de Lucy.

-buenos días dijo ella. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-No podía despertar a Happy – el gato le seguía medio dormido.

Desayunaron en silencio. Y fueron con la mujer hacia la galería de adivinas. Eran cerca de 10 mujeres y el lugar era muy grande, se veían clientes desde muy temprano y habían estantes gigantes con pociones y hierbas extrañas. Lucy caminó hacia un estante que decía "Antídotos"

-¿Buscas alguno en particular? – preguntó Celeste.

-¿También trabaja aquí?

-Por supuesto, es el negocio de la familia desde generaciones, aunque yo no me dedico a la adivinación, solo vendo las posiones.

-Bueno… la verdad – Nunca había habado con Ukyo sobre el veneno.

-Lucy – gritaba Happy.

-Lo siento… ya vuelvo. – corrió hacia el felino - ¿Qué sucede Happy?

-No sabes que veneno hay en el cuerpo de Ukyo – dijo el felino. - ¿Por qué no lo llamas y le preguntas?

Lucy buscó un lugar apartado y escondido y llamó a Ukyo.

-No tengo mucho tiempo ¿Qué clase de veneno es el que tienes? – preguntó ella.

-Era una cosa extraña, no era una serpiente, pues era muy grande como para serlo.

-Hay serpientes grandes – Lucy recordó a la de Cobra de Oración seis.

-Sí, pero esto era diferente… pues en ese tiempo no había antídoto, para el veneno de serpiente si lo había.

-¿Qué era?

-Ya lo tengo, un Basilisco – dio él.

-¿Basilisco? ¿Esas cosas existen?

-Claro que existen – se escuchó un ruido – alguien viene, nos vemos Lucy – y desapareció.

Lucy caminó hacia donde estaban Natsu y Celeste.

-¿Ya sabes que es lo que necesitas? – preguntó la mujer.

-En antídoto al veneno de un Basilisco. - la mujer la miró sorprendida – es para una poción, encargo del Maestro del gremio – mintió Lucy.

-Tendré que buscarlo y… - se escuchó una explosión – son ellos.

Natsu se puso en guardia y Lucy sacó su látigo. Varios hombres entraron y comenzaron a exigir dinero. Las mujeres se negaron y cuando estaban a punto de atacar, Natsu les dio un puñetazo a todos, Lucy invocó a Tauro, quien después de acosarla un poco, comenzó a golpear a aquellos tipos que llegaban uno tras otro.

-Natsu, trata de no destrozar nada – el chico asintió.

Lucy llevó a los clientes a un lugar seguro y les dijo que cuando terminaran de escuchar sonidos salieran.

Después de unos minutos habían varios tipos en el suelo. Con ayuda de Virgo, Lucy los ató y le dijo a Mary que llamaran a los guardias para que se los llevaran. Los magos salieron corriendo persiguiendo a los que habían escapado con la intención de encontrar al líder. Lucy corría por las calles, mientras que Natsu y Happy sobrevolaban por las casas. Llegaron a un mercado al centro de la ciudad, donde Lucy encontró al tipo al que perseguían. Natsu y Happy volvieron a tierra. Estaban espalda con espalda, había gente por los alrededores y vendedores en todas partes. Pero no era solo eso, otro grupo numeroso de aquellos tipos les rodeaba. Natsu iba a golpearlos, pero Lucy lo detuvo.

-Si nos dejamos capturar nos llevaran con su líder – susurró la rubia. Natsu entendió el plan y esperó hasta que los tipos se acercaron y los tomaron prisioneros.

Amarraron sus muñecas y los llevaron a uno de los locales del centro. Parecía un bar y los llevaron a una habitación espaciosa.

-Son los magos que estaban en la galería de las adivinas – dijo el hombre.

Frente a ellos había una especie de trono, se giró lentamente y se pudo ver a una mujer joven y hermosa de cabellos purpura, vestía ropa bastante provocadora y sonreía engreídamente.

-Oh! – exclamó ella – ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Magos? – se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente.

-Mi Reina por favor tenga cuidado – dijo el hombre.

¿Reina? Lucy y Natsu intercambiaron una mirada, esa mujer era la líder de los ladrones.

-¿Por qué se entrometen en mis asuntos? – preguntó la mujer con una voz seductora.

La pareja de magos siguió en silencio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó.

-Son magos de Fairy Tail – dijo un hombre.

-SILENCIO – gritó la mujer – les he preguntado a ellos – su voz bajo de tono rápidamente. Los chicos no contestaron. – Bien, tendré que sacarles las palabras yo entonces.

Se acercó a Natsu y lo miró de una forma que a Lucy le dieron ganas de matarla.

-Dime guapo – sus manos acariciaron las mejillas de Natsu - ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – el chico no contestó – Por favor – dijo ella con una voz seductora, Natsu ni se inmutó – Eres valiente, leal. ¿No te gustaría quedarte conmigo? Me serias muy útil – comenzó a acariciar el pecho y los brazos de Natsu – eres fuerte, guapo – lo tomó por las mejillas y acercó su rostro a solo unos centímetros de sus labios – eres un mago de fuego ¿no? Tu piel es caliente – Natsu la ignoraba olímpicamente, pero Lucy, parecía que le saltaría encima y la destriparía viva. – Mírame a los ojos – Natsu la miró desafiante, pero luego su rostro cambió, parecía hipnotizado por aquella mujer. Lucy se asustó – Bésame – susurró la mujer en el oído del chico. El cuerpo de Natsu comenzó a moverse solo, se sentía atraído como un imán.

-NATSU! – gritó Lucy y él chico salió de ese extraño trance y se alejó de la mujer.

-AL DEMONIO – gritó enfadada la ladrona – NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES. TÚ – apuntó a Lucy – ME DIVERTIRÉ CONTIGO – y se acercó a la chica le tomó del rostro y la besó.

La mandíbula de Natsu casi se le cayó al piso. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo los tipos estaban pendientes de como aquella mujer besaba a Lucy. Quemó las ataduras y golpeó a los tipos.

-Lucy – gritó. Y la chica intentó soltarse, pero el agarre de la otra mujer era muy fuerte. Tomó la coleta de Lucy y la jaló haciendo que la maga mirara hacia arriba y la mujer le mordió el cuello y luego lo lamió.

Natsu golpeó a varios de los tipos que quedaban y Happy se escabulló entre quienes sujetaban a Lucy y desató sus pies y sus manos. La chica pateó a los tipos que la afirmaban, se separó de esa mujer e invocó a Loke quien al principio se negó a atacar a una mujer, pero luego vio algo en ella que le dio asco. Le dio un golpe en el estómago y la lanzó al piso. Lucy miraba como aquella mujer se convertía en una especie de monstruo lagarto.

-¿Qué has hecho? – gritaba con una voz extraña – Mi belleza, se ha ido. - Natsu la golpeó con su puño encendido en fuego y quedó inconsciente. Los guardias llegaron a los pocos minutos después. Lucy descubrió que robaban el dinero para comprar una pócima extraña, que provenía de otra ciudad, lo cual le ayudaba a mantener forma humana.

Era cerca de mediodía cuando volvieron a la casa Mary, la anciana les dejó una Nota diciendo que volverían en un par de horas, pues estaban buscando el antídoto que Lucy haba pedido antes. La rubia corrió por las escaleras, se metió a la habitación, entró al baño y comenzó a lavar su boca y a cepillar sus dientes para tratar de deshacerse de esa asquerosa sensación. Luego se desistió y se metió a la ducha lavó su cuello, sus brazos todo lo que había sido tocado por esa cosa. Salió varios minutos después, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Se cambió la polera por una blusa color lila muy claro, sin mangas. Secó su cabello con la toalla y salió de vuelta a la habitación.

Natsu estaba sentado sobre la cama mirándola.

-¿Dónde está Happy? – preguntó ella nervios.

-Se comió 4 pescados y medio. Esta dormido – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que relajó a la rubia. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, Lucy retrocedió un poco, pero Natsu la acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Natsu? - El chico la sorprendió con un beso. Lucy lo miró a los ojos y vio algo extraño en ellos, jamás había visto eso en Natsu. El volvió a besarla y esta vez la tomó por la cintura. Lucy estaba descalza, porque estaba en punta de pies. Ella enrollaba sus dedos en el cabello de Natsu, sentía su piel arder y la respiración agitada de ambos. Él tomó las piernas de la maga y la levantó del suelo, mientras ella las enrollaba en la cintura del chico. Natsu gruño contra los labios de Lucy y una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de la delgada blusa, ella soltó un suspiro y él le levantó un podo más la blusa. Caminó hacia la cama y la depositó con cuidado quedando sobre ella, Lucy podía ver fuego en los ojos del Dragon Slayer y la piel le quemaba con cada roce de él. Natsu comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras ella se aferraba a sus rosados cabellos, una de las manos del chico acarició delicadamente su pierna, aun así ella sentía que quemaba. Él desabrochó uno de los botones de su blusa y comenzó a repartir besos por su piel descubierta. El cerebro de la rubia no funcionaba, al parecer sus neuronas estaban siendo dañadas por el exceso de calor de la piel del chico sobre ella, sintió como un botón más era desabrochado y como los besos bajaban cada vez más. Reaccionó.

-N-Natsu – dijo en voz baja. El aludido respondió, su cuerpo se tensó y luego se relajó, cayó sobre ella escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la maga y la envolvió con sus brazos.

-Lo siento – dijo él y se volteó para estrechar a Lucy contra su pecho desnudo. - ¿Estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes por mí, ¿tu estas bien?

-Claro que sí, ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti? si te besó una lagartija.

-Por favor no me lo recuerdes, ya lo había olvidado. – Sintió a Natsu reír. Levantó el rostro con la intención de besarlo, pero unas pisadas en el pasillo les alertaron de que alguien iba hacia allí.

La puerta se abrió y Celeste entró.

-Lo siento no quería molestar, pero hemos traído el almuerzo. – Miró Natsu que estaba cepillando el cabello de Lucy.

-Gracias - dijo Lucy.

Despertaron a Happy para almorzar, y cuando terminaron recibieron su paga, y sacaron sus cosas de las habitaciones pues tenían que volver al gremio esa tarde. Se despidieron de las dos mujeres y antes de irse Mary le entregó una botellita de vidrio a Lucy de unos 50 ml.

-Espero que te sirva querida – le besó en la mejilla – saluda a mi nieta de mi parte.

Lucy sonrió y caminó hacia la salida con Natsu y Happy.

-Creo que me perdí una parte de la historia – se quejó el pelirrosa.

-Te la contaré de camino a la estación.

Y ella comenzó a relatar lo que había hablado con Celeste.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**Hello! ¿Cómo están mis sexis lectores de fanfiction? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**PD: la historia de Cornelia en parte es mi invención y uno que otro dato del animé. Ademas de que supongo que muchos se han dado cuenta de que cambié el Rated de K+ a T porque la verdad es que mi imaginación está cada vez más fogosa xD Espero no les moleste.**


	16. Antídoto

**Capítulo 16**

**Antídoto**

-Ukyo!

-¿Qué sucede Levy? ¿Por qué gritas como loca? – Una pelirroja la miraba fastidiada.

-Hemos terminado el libro, Erza. ¿Has visto a Ukyo? Hay que darle la última revisión.

-Creo que lo vi ir con Mira a la habitación de las pócimas.

-Gracias Erza.

La peli azul corrió por las escaleras que daban al sótano del gremio, donde estaba una albina y el espíritu. Mirajane le hablaba animadamente mientras él le miraba sorprendido.

-…está es la poción del amor, la de aquí es una que sirve para cicatrizar heridas, claro no es muy necesaria ya que Wendy nos ayuda bastante, la de ahí la inventó el maestro para calmar las peleas de Natsu y Gray, pero la única vez que la usamos el gremio estaba tan aburrido que decidimos hacer un antídoto a ella, es el que está en frasquito azul. En esa botellita rosa está el resto de la loción de invisibilidad de Lucy, pero nadie quiere ocuparla por los efectos secundarios que causa. Oh mira esa de ahí, la trajo Juvia en uno de sus intentos por enamorar a Gray.

-Vaya! Aquí hay muchas cosas extrañas ¿verdad?

-Somos Fairy Tail después de todo – la albina sonrió.

-Ukyo! – Levy se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. – Hemos terminado el libro. Solo falta la última revisión y estará completo.

-Bien, vamos entonces – se dirigió a la albina – Muchas gracias por todo, me pasearé por aquí luego.

-Claro, si tienes alguna duda solo pregunta – dijo la albina con su amble sonrisa.

-Vamos Levy – los dos se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca y dieron un último repaso al libro. Las imágenes eran muy parecidas a las del libro anterior, pero tenían diferencias que solo un experto podría notar. – Esto es fabuloso, de verdad ustedes son muy buenos en esto.

-Muchas gracias. – la chica sonrió.

Subieron al salón principal y se sentaron en la barra al lado de Erza, quien comía alegremente su pastel de fresa, cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe.

-Hemos Vuelto – gritó Natsu lanzando fuego por su boca.

-Vas a quemar el gremio idiota – Lucy le había golpeado en la cabeza con un puño.

-Aye!

-Lucy! – Ukyo se acercó a la chica la abrazó. – Me alegra que volvieras.

-También estamos aquí ¿sabes? – señaló Natsu con fastidio.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Salamander – dijo Ukyo.- Terminamos el libro Lucy, todo es perfecto.

-Qué alegría – la chica sonrió – Nosotros encontramos el antídoto – dijo ella.

Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué? – Ukyo parecía incrédulo.

-Lo tenemos, la adivina del trabajo lo tenía en su tienda y nos lo ha dado – Lucy sonreía.

-No es posible.

-¿Qué? Si lo es, solo mira – la chica le mostró un frasquito con un líquido transparente en él.

-¿Cómo sabes que es el verdadero?

-Cálmate Ukyo ¿Por qué te enfadas? – el rostro de Lucy mostraba preocupación – solo he querido…

-¿Ayudarme? Te lo agradezco Lucy pero…¿Cómo sabes que esa mujer no te engañó? Después de todo las adivinas no son muy confiables y…

-CALLÁTE – gruño Natsu – ella hiso todo lo posible por ayudarte y aun así…tú le dices eso. No mereces su ayuda.

-Tú no sabes nada – Ukyo estaba enfadado – Solo eres un chico idiota que disfruta de la vida con sus amigos, ríes en cada momento y haces estupideces sin importante nada…

-Ukyo… - la rubia no sabía qué hacer, si seguían discutiendo así.

-TU NO HABLES…

-NO LE GRITES A LUCY – Los puños de Natsu estaban encendidos.

-Ustedes no saben nada, so saben lo que es perder a alguien y no saber si podrás volver a verle. Solo ríen y juegan por ahí como un par de adolescentes enamorados que no saben de la vida. ¿han pensado alguna vez lo que significa perder a algui…? – Natsu estaba a punto de golpearle. Pero la bofetada de Lucy se le adelantó. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y ella luchaba por contenerlas.

-Eres tú el que no sabe nada – dijo ella. Dejó la botellita en el suelo y corrió fuera del gremio seguida por Happy.

-Eres un imbécil – Natsu le golpeó en el estómago con una puño encendido –dices que eres su amigo, pero ni siquiera sabes todo lo que ella ha sufrido – Natsu salió del gremio siguiendo a Lucy.

El maestro se acercó al espíritu y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Después de lo que le has dicho, ella aun seguirá ayudándote, y Natsu también.

-Lo dudo – dijo el espíritu.

-No lo dudes, ella siempre cumple sus promesas y Natsu siempre ayudará a sus amigos.

-Ellos no me entienden, es mejor que me vaya – dijo él.

-Te equivocas – interrumpió Erza. – ellos son unas de las personas en este lugar que conocen el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

-¿Qué? – Ukyo se veía incrédulo.

-Tch… ¿dices que eres su espíritu y ni siquiera conoces a la coneja?

-Lu-chan ha sufrido mucho – dijo Levy – ella perdió a su madre cuando era pequeña y nunca se llevó bien con su padre, por eso huyó de casa. Tiempo después de que llegó a Fairy Tail, su padre intentó llevarla a casa por la fuerza, pero no pudo y ella lo enfrentó. Meses después él volvió a pedirle disculpas.

-Cuando volvimos de Tenroujima, después de siete años de estar atrapados en la isla, Lucy se enteró de que su padre había fallecido hace un par de meses atrás. – terminó Erza.

Ukyo estaba destrozado, había sido tan egoísta que no se había percatado de los sentimientos de su propietaria.

-¿Qué hay de Natsu? – preguntó.

-Al igual que Wendy y Gajeel, perdió a su dragón, a su padre. Natsu aun lo está buscando, nunca ha perdido las esperanzas, aunque los dragones desaparecieron hacen varios años sin dejar rastro. Natsu aún era un niño cuando llegó a Fairy Tail. – relató el maestro.

-He sido un imbécil – todos en el gremio asintieron – un egoísta – volvieron a asentir – nunca debí de decirles eso – asintieron de nuevo – Debo pedirles una disculpa – el gremio entero asintió.

-Es mejor si esperas hasta mañana, si flamitas te ve ahora no dudará en romperte los huesos – dijo Gray.- Además no solo debes pedirle disculpas a ellos. – Ukyo le interrogó con la mirada – En el gremio también tenemos una especie de adivina – apuntó a cana quien bebía salvajemente de su barril.

-Solo agradece de que Gildarts aún no haya llegado, sino ya estarías bien muerto por insultar a su hija – rio Laxus.

-Lo siento – le dijo el chico a Cana – no era mi intención ofenderte.

-Descuida chico, yo confió en mí, deberías de disculparte con otras personas – dijo la chica.

El espíritu desapareció.

*En casa de Lucy*

La rubia lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cama, mientras era abrazada por las pequeñas patitas de Happy. Natsu le estaba haciendo un té para que se calmara. Le había dolido lo que Ukyo le había dicho, durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos, ella no le dijo nada sobre su pasado, pero él tampoco, así que todo eso era justo. Ella no merecía haber sido tratada así, y Natsu tampoco, ella sabía que aquellas palabras también le afectaban al pelirrosa.

Unos pasos se escucharon desde la cocina y Lucy miró a Natsu que volvía con una taza de té en sus manos.

-Gracias – dijo ella mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-todo estará bien, Luce – decía él mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – Supongo que seguirás ayudándole aunque él no quiera.

-Terminaré lo que he empezado Natsu.

-Lucy – una luz apareció en la habitación y mostró al espíritu estelar, causante de las lágrimas de la maga.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – gruñó Natsu – Lárgate.

-No me iré, he venido a pedir disculpas – dijo él, un poco apenado – no debí decir eso, era yo el que no sabía nada, estaba siendo egoísta. No solo contigo Lucy, también con Natsu. No sabía nada de usted y aun así les dije cosas tan horribles, si ella estuviera aquí, ya me habría golpeado hasta dejarme inconsciente – dijo con una lastimosa sonrisa.

-Esa idea suena tentadora – dijo Natsu – bien, por mí no hay problema, pero para la próxima no te perdonaré tan fácilmente que hagas llorar a Luce. Y más te vale que no haya una próxima – dijo la última frase con un tono amenazador.

Lucy sonrió.

-No estoy enfadada contigo, solo me dolió un poco lo que dijiste. Pero aun así te ayudaré.

-Gracias – dijo él. Y abrazó a la maga.

-Oye, oye, contrólate un poco, más distancia – decía Natsu mientras jalaba a la chica hacia sus brazos.

Ukyo sonrió y desapareció, después de decir "Nos vemos"

Lucy, Natsu y Happy regresaron al gremio después de eso. Se encontraron con que todo estaba igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Natsu se fue a pelear con Gray y Lucy se fue a hablar con Levy a cerca del libro que habían terminado recientemente.

-¿Qué haremos ahora con el libro?

-No lo sé Lu-chan, le entregaré esto a la persona que me dio la misión, pero no se quién es o cómo es. Lo único que tengo es la dirección y la hora en la que tengo que ir. Aunque me da miedo ir sola.

-Levy-chan, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-No, no Lu-chan, si esa persona está interesada en los espíritus estelares, tú eres la última persona en mi lista se acompañantes. No es por ser mala Lu-chan – dijo al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga – pero no quiero que nada malo te pase. Además de que Natsu haría un escándalo y no quiero ver el gremio en llamas. – soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Podrías pedírselo a Erza?

-yo estaba pensando en Gajeel – dijo bajito a maga peli azul.

-¿¡Gajeel!? – Levy le tapó la boca con las manos.

-Calla Lu-chan…es que Gajeel me ha ayudado mucho – Lucy levantó una ceja – Gray y Erza también, pero Gajeel ha estado más tiempo conmigo.

-Ohh! Levy-chan – Lucy puso una mirada pícara – estas sonrojada – Levy negó con la cabeza y Lucy soltó una carcajada – te gussssta.

-Basta Lu-chan…no eres la única que pude tener un Dragón solo para ti – Lucy se sonrojó.

-Tuche. – Levy sonrió.

Mientras ella reían, los chicos las miraban con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza. Natsu miró a Gajeel y se encogieron de hombros. La pelea continuó.

-Levy-chan, creo que la persona de esa misión no me da mucha confianza.

-A mí tampoco Lu-chan, pero quiero hacerlo – tomó la mano de su amiga – quiero ayudarte.

-Gracias Levy-chan. – Ambas se abrazaron casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Natsu las observaba desde lejos hasta que un puñetazo de Gray le llegó de lleno en el rostro.

-Oye imbécil – y salió tras Gray con los puños encendidos.

Todo se veía tranquilo y parecía ir bien. Ukyo había comprobado que lo que contenía la botellita si era el antídoto al veneno del basilisco, gracias a un par de golpes, cortesía de una furiosa Porlyusica. Ahora todo era cuestión de esperar a que Ukyo pudiera recordar algo para comenzar el viaje en busca de su compañera. Los días pasaban tranquilos y Lucy había decidido que era momento de contarle a Cana sobre su misión.

-Cana ¿tienes un momento? – preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Claro Lucy ¿vienes a contarme de tus problemas amorosos? ¿Acaso Natsu no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer? – la rubia se sonrojó.

-No es eso. Es sobre la misión del otro día. – respiró profundo – conocimos a una mujer que era adivina.

-¿Y?

-Tiene que ver contigo – dijo Lucy.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer conmigo?

-Ella conocía a tu madre – El rostro de Cana se volvió triste – ella era su hermana.

-¿Qué?¿De qué me hablas Lucy? ¿se te pegó la estupidez de Natsu? - a lo lejos se escuchó un "Oye" de un pelirrosa ofendido.

-No Cana, estaban ahí, tu tía y tu abuela.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – dijo la mujer un poco desconfiada.

-Había un cuadro de una mujer muy parecida a ti, y ella me dijo que su nombre era Cornelia, que se había casado con un mago de Fairy Tail llamado Gildarts y que había tenido una hija. – De los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa.

-Cuando era niña, mamá me dijo que tenía una tía y una prima más pequeña que yo, pero cuando ella murió solo intenté buscar a mi padre – dijo Cana. Lucy la abrazó – Gracias Lucy.

-Tu abuela me pidió que te diera sus saludos. Tal vez deberías pasarte por ahí un día – Cana asintió y siguió bebiendo de su barril.

-Lucy ¿te dijeron porque nunca nos fueron a visitar a mamá y a mí?

-Solo sé que tu madre se fugó con Gildarts, supongo que ella no quería que la encontraran. – Cana sonrió y asintió.

-Ese viejo es un desvergonzado, robándose a las chicas por ahí – Las dos se pusieron a reír.

-No hables así de tu padre.

-¿Gildarts?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Cana.

-Necesito hablar con Lucy.

-Ten cuidado con este viejo, Lucy – le susurró a la rubia – Oye Natsu, te quieren robar a tu chica – gritó atrayendo la atención de Dragon Slayer.

-No soy un pervertido, solo hay algo que pienso que puede interesarle – dijo Gildarts.

-Entonces no te molestará que yo también escuche ¿verdad? – decía el pelirrosa.

-Claro que no, además también necesito a ese chico nuevo…¿Cómo se llamaba?... ah sí Ukyo. Esto puede ser interesante para ustedes chicos. Tiene que ver con una antigua leyenda sobre magos estelares.

Lucy llamó a Ukyo y los cuatro se fueron a sentar a una mesa muy apartada del centro del gremio.

-Bien chicos, ya he hablado de esto con el maestro y me dijo que ustedes puede que estén involucrados de una u otra manera.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Ukyo.

-He regresado para hablar de esto con Lucy, pues es la única maga estelar en quien tengo la suficiente confianza, pero el maestro me ha contado tu historia y creo que lo que yo se podría ayudarte a encontrar a tu compañera.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué será lo que sabe Gildarts? ¿Visitará Cana a su familia? Bueno muchas respuestas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos! **

**Un Abrazo de panda para todos! :3**


	17. Gildarts

**Capítulo 17**

**Gildarts**

**.**

**.**

**POV GILDARTS**

**Flashback**

Hace varios meses tomé una extraña misión que estaba en el tablero de arriba, consistía en buscar la causa de que ciudades completas se convirtieran en piedra misteriosamente. Me llamó la atención y supuse que un mago oscuro o un gremio completo estaría involucrado en esto, pero si era así, esa misión no debería de estar en el tablero de misiones clase S, así que le pregunté al maestro si la información de esa misión era correcta y el me confirmó todo.

-Hay gremios de magos de oscuros tan peligrosos de los cuales no se sabe ni su existencia, son tan sigilosos que los habitantes de los pueblos los toman por personas comunes y corrientes o nos los toman en cuenta – me dijo. Eso yo ya lo sabía, pues había peleado con gremios oscuros antes. – Pero no necesariamente puede ser un gremio completo. Puede ser solo un mago.

Las palabras del maestro quedaron rondando en mi cabeza. Habían muchos pueblos cercanos a la cuidad que había pedido ayuda, los cuales estaban completamente petrificados. Era como si Evergreen los hubiera convertido en estatuas a todos. Pero nunca nadie pudo volverlos a la normalidad. Es por esa razón por la que todos estaban preocupados.

Me fui de magnolia al día siguiente y tomé un tren en dirección a la cuidad. Lo más extraño era que pocos conocían su nombre, y que quienes lo sabían, decían que estaba maldita. Nadie quiso llevarme hasta allí y un viejito me indicó el camino. Él me dijo que la cuidad si existía, pues él venía de ahí y había escapado cuando comenzaron a encontrar personas convertidas en piedra, aunque eso había sido hace varios años. Le agradecí al hombre y caminé por el bosque durante un par de días. Recordé las palabras del anciano, quien me dijo que por las noches me subiera a las copas de árboles, pues habían ladrones y bestias salvajes tan sigilosas que podrían atacarte y te darías cuenta cuando vieras la herida.

Caminé por el bosque durante dos días. Al final del segundo día me encontré con un pueblo, golpeé las puertas de un almacén, pero nadie abrió. Decidí entra a revisar. Todo se veía desierto. Y bajo el mostrador me encontré con una hombre asustado, que pedía que no me acercara, bueno eso decía su expresión pues estaba convertido en piedra. Toqué la mano del hombre y estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, llevaba ahí mucho tiempo.

Caminé por todo el pueblo buscando alguna de señal, pero donde entraba me encontraba personas petrificadas, todas con el mismo terror en sus rostros, incluso habían bebés y niños pequeños. Decidí quedarme en ese maldito lugar a pasar la noche, se escuchaban los ruidos de las bestias y animales salvajes que pasaban por ahí buscando alimento. Con los primeros rayos de sol del día me marché lo más rápido que pude. Caminé otro poco por el bosque tal vez unas cinco o seis horas y me encontré con otro pueblo. Estaba en las mismas condiciones que el anterior, no quise investigar más y seguí mi camino. Al final del día ya había encontrado dos pueblos más, haciendo un total de cuatro. Me quedé en uno de ellos nuevamente para pasar la noche, en todos partes los habitantes tenían expresiones horribles y había marcas de rasguños o de golpes en las paredes de las casas.

AL cuarto día de repetirse el mismo panorama, me encontré con una persona viva, dijo que venía de la cuidad, por encargo de patrullaje, debía saber si todo estaba normal, y avisar si es que se encontraba con alguien sospechoso. Le mostré la misión y le dije que era el mago que habían solicitado, el hombre me pidió que le siguiera y me mostró el camino a la cuidad, montamos el caballo que el traía y nos fuimos. Me relataba que alrededor de la cuidad habían cerca de diez pueblos en el mismo estado y que poco las personas de la cuidad comenzaban a sufrir lo mismo que las de los alrededores. Cuando llegamos, hable con el alcalde y él me dijo que se habían visto personas sospechosas en el bosque y en las calles durante las noches, pero que las personas que les habían visto, habían sido petrificadas un día después de dar aviso. Por lo cual, para no tener más perdidas, se había prohibido salir durante las noches y se había establecido un toque de queda desde la puesta a la salida del sol. Lo malo fue que durante ese tiempo muchos de los soldados que vigilaban la cuidad, fueron petrificados. Por lo que las medidas fueron más duras y nadie debía salir de sus casas durante dicho periodo de tiempo.

-Eso le incluye a usted – me dijo el alcalde. – No me gustará que le pasara algo a quien ha venido a ayudarnos, así que por favor sea prudente. – Yo asentí y me fui.

Los ciudadanos me contaron que hace un par de meses atrás había desaparecido una chica de la cuidad, decían que era muy joven y hermosa, muchas veces la culparon de los hechos, pues ella ignoraba el toque de queda muchas veces debido a su curiosidad, pero era imposible que fuera la culpable, pues el primer pueblo había sido petrificado antes de que ella naciera. La chica tenia dieciséis años, su pelo era largo, era alta, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y siempre andaba con algún libro. La buscaron durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca la encontraron, pensaron que escapó de la cuidad, pero todas sus pertenencias estaban en su habitación así que no creían que fuera ese el caso.

Hace un par de semanas me puse a investigar en el bosque y me encontré con algo muy extraño, habían dos grandes árboles, que si los miras desde lejos te darás cuenta de que son unos pinos comunes y corrientes, pero si te acercas verás la diferencia. Habían runas extrañas en ellos, que nadie supo interpretar. Vi que habrán unas flechas en los árboles cercanos, así que las seguí, cada cierto tramo volvían a aparecer las runas talladas minuciosamente el los troncos de los árboles. Cuando llegué al final de todo ese camino de flechas y runas complicadas. Me encontré algo muy extraño. En medio del bosque, apoyada en un árbol, estaba la hermosa estatua de una chica. Su cabello ondeaba al viento en el momento en que había sido petrificada. Una de las cosas más extrañas que noté fue que en su rostro no había temor, ni una horrible expresión como en resto de las personas. Ella tenía una sonrisa triste en los labios, como de despedida, su mano estaba estirada, como si hubiese estado acariciando algo. Habían marcas en sus ojos como si hubiera llorado, y sostenía una canasta entreabierta. Llevaba una capucha hasta los tobillos y se podían ver los detalles de su hermoso vestido, no estaba descalza y tampoco parecía que hubiese estado escapando. Además de que habían algunas flores que nunca había visto en el bosque o en la cuidad, a sus pies, como una ofrenda. Tomé la estatua y me la llevé de ahí.

Cuando la investigamos nos dimos cuenta de que la estatua lloraba, por eso habían marcas en su rostro, llevamos estatuas que tenían marcas parecida, pero en ninguna pasaba aquello. Mientras que en la de la chica podías ver lágrimas reales cayendo por sus ojos. Tratamos de ubicar a sus padres, pero nos dimos cuenta de que también estaban petrificados, había sucedido un par de días después de la desaparición de su hija. Hablé con Evergreen para que me acompañara, quería saber si su magia nos podría ayudar, pero no pudo hacer nada, le llamó la atención el hecho de que la estatua llorara, pero no tenía explicaciones para nada de lo que sucedía. Días después de que nos llevamos a la chica encontramos varias personas petrificadas, una por noche o un par de personas a la semana. Todo estaba en nuestra contra. Las personas que cuidaban la estatua encontraron el trozo de una roca dentro de la canasta, estaba oculta en la parte cerrada. Era el trozo de una piedra blanca, parecida al cuarzo y en ella estaban las mismas runas extrañas que en los árboles. Decidí volver al gremio para pedir la ayuda de Levy o Fried y el maestro me contó que Levy había traído hace un poco un libro con las runas extrañas del trozo de piedra que traía conmigo. Me contó la historia del amigo de Lucy y cuando me dijo que él estaba ayudando a Levy con el libro, decidí pedirles ayuda con mi misión.

**Fin flashback**

**FIN POV.**

-Eso es todo – dijo el mago.

-¿Qué te hace pensar qué las runas del libro y las de la roca son las mismas? – preguntó Ukyo.

-El maestro me lo ha dicho.

-¿Podemos ver la roca? – Preguntó Lucy.

Gildarts metió su mano dentro de la capa durante un momento y de ella sacó un pequeño bulto envuelto en una tela que parecía desgastada.

-Lo encontramos envuelto en la misma tela – dijo y se lo dio a Lucy.

Ella lo abrió lentamente y sus ojos de agrandaron con lo que vio. Natsu se la arrebató de las manos temblorosas y observó con cuidado la roca.

-Son las mismas – confirmó Ukyo – las mismas runas de libro. ¿Dónde están?

-No lo sé, la chica las tenía en su cesta. No sabemos de dónde podría haberlas sacado. Parecen muy antiguas –Ukyo asintió.

-Al parecer era de algo grande – dijo Natsu quien giraba la piedra en sus manos.

-Es verdad – afirmó la chica – parece haber sido desencajada del lugar. Hay partes de otra runa escrita en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? – preguntó Gildarts.

-"Espíritu" – Ukyo tomó la piedra.

-¿Solo eso? – el chico asintió.

-Al parecer forma parte de un texto, pero no sabría decir que es. Jamás había visto esto en mi vida.

-Si es así, entonces necesito que me acompañen – Gildarts se veía muy serio – Solo tú sabes que significan esas runas – apuntó a Ukyo – puede que la solución esté escrita en ellas.

-Pero… - Ukyo miró confundido.

-Se tu historia – Gildarts puso una mano en su hombro de forma paternal – se lo que has sufrido, pero si esas runas no son una pista de lo que ocurre en esa ciudad, podría ser una que ayude a ti. – El muchacho asintió.

-Iré.

-Pero Gildarts, que hay de las reglas para las misiones clase S. – preguntó Natsu.

-Ya he hablado de eso con el maestro, sabía que si Ukyo iba, Lucy también tendría que ir, en el caso de que esto fuera algo que ellos necesitan, pero si Lucy va, no hay fuerza en el universo que impida que tú vayas – Natsu sonrió – Si tú vas, Happy también irá, esto es una especie de circulo vicioso, hay que irnos antes de que alguien más quiera unirse y terminemos llevando a todo el gremio.

Todos asintieron.

-Nos vemos en dos horas, en la estación de trenes – Natsu se quejó. Gildarts lo ignoró – lleven todo lo que necesiten, no sabemos cuándo tiempo nos demoraremos en esto.

Los chicos se fueron a sus casa y comenzaron a preparar sus maletas. Lucy llegó a la estación con una maleta cargada por Ukyo. La chica vestía una falta azul, una polera de tiritas color verde y unas zapatillas azules, su cabello caía libre por su espalda. Saludó con la mano a Gildarts, Happy y Natsu que estaban esperándolos.

-Cierra la boca Natsu – susurró al Dragon Slayer que estaba a su lado y miraba embobado a la chica que caminaba hacia ellos.

Estaban subiendo sus cosas al tren cuando una voz les llama por atrás.

-¿Dónde creen que van?

Los chicos se voltearon lentamente, tras ellos estaban Erza con su enorme equipaje, Gray, Wendy y Charle.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Lucy.

-Ni crean que se irán a una misión clase S sin nosotros – dijo Gray.

-Ya me lo temía yo – dijo Gildarts – Vamos suban al tren, nos vamos todos, al menos no trajeron a todo el gremio.

-Viajaremos con dos monstruos ¿eh? – decía Gray a Natsu (haciendo referencia a Gildarts y Erza) mientras subían al tren.

El pelirrosa sonrió.

-¡Estoy encendido! – luego de eso se desmayó por el movimiento.

.

.

.

**Hello! ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Yo estoy muy emocionada, la verdad es que hasta el momento todo va según mis planes y creo que la historia va bien. Espero sus comentarios! Nos leemos!**

**Bye Bye**


	18. El comienzo del viaje

**Capítulo 18**

**El comienzo del viaje**

Viajaron durante horas, largas horas de sufrimiento para Natsu, que se retorcía en el regazo de Lucy y de vez en cuando se volteaba para abrazarla por la cintura y pegar su rostro a ella inspirando profundamente.

Durante algunas horas, Gildarts les explicó de lo que trataba su misión y lo que estaban buscando. Les explicó la historia detalladamente y sin saltarse nada. Hasta su reacción cuando vio a la estatua llorar.

Erza asentía seriamente y escuchaba todo con calma, Gray y Wendy parecían sorprendidos, y la cara de Charle era la misma de siempre. Hablaron de otras cosas durante un par de horas, molestaron a Lucy un rato apiadándose de ella por tener cuidar a Natsu a lo que ella respondió que estaba acostumbrada y que no le molestaba.

-Lucy-san es una buena novia – dijo la sonriente Wendy entre las carcajadas de Gray.

-Es verdad, nadie que no fuera Lucy sabría tratar con este idiota come fuego – Gray miró a su compañera con un gesto de compasión.

-Gracias por tu compasión Gray – habló la rubia sarcásticamente.

-No te ofendas Lucy – pidió Erza – pero Gray tiene un poco de razón. Cualquier chica en su sano juicio no aguantaría todas las estupideces de Natsu.

-No se interpreté bien, pero creo que me estás diciendo loca.

-Natsu siempre dice que eres rara – dijo Charle.

-No te preocupes Lucy – Gildarts puso una mano en el hombro de la chica – él también tiene su lado lindo y tú eres la única que lo disfrutará – Lucy sonrió.

-Puede ser un idiota o un poco infantil a veces, pero es muy atento cuando se lo propone – la rubia miraba por la ventana.

-Lucy-san está muy enamorada – Todos los demás asintieron al mismo tiempo y Lucy se puso tan roja que no sabía a donde mirar. Así que miró a Happy que dormía en el estómago de Natsu.

Se hiso un silenció durante un tiempo, pero un silenció cómodo, que fue roto por el sonido de un estómago hambriento, proveniente de Happy, quien se levantó, frotó sus patitas en sus ojos y miró a Lucy, aun un poco somnoliento.

-Lucy…pescado – dijo él. Todos rieron.

-Sigue durmiendo Happy – la rubia le acariciaba las orejitas – aún nos queda un poco de viaje.

-Pero…yo quiero…pescado – dijo él pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si lloras no te compraré uno cuando lleguemos – el gatito asintió – Eso te pasa por no esperar y comértelos antes de salir.

-Lucy ¿me lees un cuento?

-Estamos en el tren Happy, no tengo cuentos aquí. – el gatito asintió.

-Lucy el libro está en tu maleta – dijo el mínimo entre un bostezo – me leerás en la noche.

-Te leeré todos los que quieras si te duermes ahora.

-Aye! – y se acurrucó una vez más en Natsu y luego de unos minutos, ya se había quedado dormido.

Wendy y Charle también se habían quedado dormidas, y como era tarde Erza las había cubierto con una manta. Lucy había tomado la manta que le ofrecía Gray y la puso en sus hombros, pues al estar cerca de la ventana le daba más frío u aunque tenía un "calefactor" solo para ella, no quería despertarlo, pues hace un par de horas había dejado de quejarse y se había quedado profundamente dormido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando una gélida brisa le dio en la cara, cortesía de Gray que tenía la ventana abierta.

-Cierra la ventana Gray – dijo Erza. Automáticamente, el chico lo hiso.

Lucy sintió unas manos en la espalda que se metieron por debajo de su blusa y se pegaban a su piel para darle calor. Miró a Natsu y él aún estaba dormido, había hecho eso inconscientemente. Ella le acarició el cabello y él se apretó más contra su cuerpo, Lucy miraba el rostro del chico, se veía tranquilo, relajado y parecía como si fuese a ronronear por las caricias de la maga.

Unas luces comenzaron a verse a la distancia, a pocos kilómetros se encontraba la cuidad, Erza despertó a Wendy para decirle que ya estaban llegando. La peli azul tomó a Charle, aun dormida, entre sus brazos. Cuando el tren se detuvo, Lucy tomó Happy entre sus brazos y movió a Natsu suavemente para que despertara, inmediatamente la cara de asco del chico se hiso presente.

-Ya llegamos Natsu – ella se puso de pie y pasó uno de los brazos del chico por sus hombros, él se apoyó en ella y caminaron hacia afuera. El alivio fue automático, y el aire frio de la noche le hacía refrescarse. Aunque Lucy no estaba tan a gusto como él. Erza, Gray y Gildarts fueron a recoger el equipaje, mientras Lucy se quedaba con Wendy , Natsu y los gatos.

-Jamás volveré a subirme a un transporte – dijo él.

-Natsu-san siempre dice lo mismo.

-Wendy tiene razón – dijo la rubia.

Natsu estiró su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está Happy? – la rubia le mostró un pequeño bulto que tenía en los brazos, el gato estaba acurrucado y dormido.

-¿Ya reviste flamitas? Te hubieras quedado así para siempre, no tienes de que preocuparte, al parecer Lucy ya ha adoptado a Happy.

-Cállate cabeza de hielo.

-¿Están peleando? – preguntó Erza tras ellos.

-N-no Erza – dijeron los dos chicos mientras se abrazaban – ya veo. Gray no te burles, Lucy siempre ha cuidado de Happy, hasta le lee cuentos en la noche.

-¿Le lees cuentos? - preguntó Natsu.

-Sí, las noches en que no puede dormir, se va a mi casa y me pide que le lea un cuento, luego se queda a dormir. Pensé que lo sabías. – explicó la rubia.

-No. Ese gato aprovecha cuando no estoy y se va a tu casa, por eso es que ya no llega a dormir a casa – dijo Natsu enfadado. – Gato traidor…ni siquiera invita – dijo entre susurros, frunciendo el ceño.

-Está bien Natsu, no tienes porqué enfadarte, no me molesta – dijo la rubia. "pero a mí sí. Ese maldito gato está aprovechándose" pensó el pelirrosa.

-Bien, bien – Gildarts interrumpió los pensamiento de Natsu – vamos a descansar. Mañana saldremos temprano.

Entraron a una posada y las chicas se fueron a su habitación y los chicos a la suya. Aunque Happy se quedó con Lucy, tenía un presentimiento de que Natsu estaba de mal humor por algo.

Lucy fue la última en darse un baño. Luego abrió su maleta y tomó el libro de cuentos. Buscó la página en la que habían quedado y comenzó a leer "El gato con botas" Cuando terminó, todos estaban somnolientos.

-Buenas noches Lucy – dijo el felino con un gran bostezo.

-Buenas noches Happy.

-¿Lucy?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cuándo me comprarás unas botas?

-Cuando encuentre unas de tu tamaño. Ahora duérmete.

-Aye!

Happy se acurrucó a su costado y se quedó dormido.

La rubia comenzó a revolverse en su cama, pues no podía dormir, terminó mirando a la ventana. Vio una silueta oscura en su ventana. Se cubrió la cara con las sábanas de la cama y cerró los ojos, rogando que solo hubiera sido su imaginación, pero el golpeteo de os nudillos contra el vidrio de la ventana, le hicieron aovillarse en la cama.

-¿Luce?- ella conocía esa voz. - ¿estás despierta?

Ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana con cuidado. Separó las cortinas y se encontró con el sonriente rostro del pelirrosa iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí? – vio que estaba afirmado en la bisagra de la ventana de arriba. - si Erza te descubre te mata.

-Shhh – él le puso una mano en la boca – no hagas tanto ruido. ¿Y Happy? – La chica apuntó al pequeño felino que descansaba en su cama. - ¿me vas a dejar colgado toda la noche?

-Pasa – dijo ella alejándose de la ventana para que él pasara – no me hago responsable si Erza despierta – el chico asintió y entró a la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama al lado de Happy, ella se sentó a su lado con las rodillas contra su pecho. Y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu y el pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella.

-Solo vine a desearte buenas noches – dijo él.

-¿Eh?

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó en la cama al lado de Happy. Acarició la cabeza del felino y el gato se pegó al costado de la maga. Natsu le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Luce – dijo mientras abría la ventana.

-Buenas noches Natsu – él sonrió y salió por la ventana, hacia la habitación del lado, donde estaban Gray y Gildarts.

Ella se tocó la frente "¿Qué fue eso?" pensó, abrazó a Happy y cerró los ojos, para quedarse dormida.

-¿A dónde fuiste cabeza de humo? – susurró Gray, mientras veía a Natsu entrar por la ventana.

-Cállate pervertido, despertarás a Gildarts.

-Ya estoy despierto – dijo una voz, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los muchachos - ¿Dónde estabas Natsu?

-Yo…yo…Salí a dar una vuelta – dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Con Happy? – preguntó Gray.

-Sí, sí, con Happy.

-Natsu, Happy está con las chicas – señaló Gildarts entre risas.

-Está bien…fui a ver a Luce – susurró bajito. Gray se revolvía de la risa en su cama - ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

-Eres un idiota, si Erza se entera de que entraste a su habitación de noche te va a hacer picadillo.

-Ya lo sé – dijo molestó – solo fui a desearle buenas noches – dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-¿Ella estaba despierta? – preguntó Gildarts.

-Sí, estaba terminando de leerle un cuento a Happy.

-Oh! Ese gato es muy afortunado – Natsu levantó una ceja y miró a Gildarts con curiosidad – por favor Natsu, no puedes negar que Lucy es guapa – El mago de fuego frunció el ceño.

-Viejo pervertido. Mejor duérmanse – dijo molesto.

-¿Qué no hay buenas noches para nosotros Natsu? - Dijo Gray mientras fruncía sus labios y lanzaba besos al aire.

-Buenas noches – dijo el Dragon Slayer, se volteó de espaldas a ellos, muy enfadado y se fue a dormir. Gray y Gildarts se burlaron de él un poco más y luego se durmieron también.

A la mañana siguiente una furiosa Erza golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

-Abran la puerta – gritaba desde el otro lado.

-Aliento de dragón creo que vienen por ti – dijo Gray.

-No lo creo, ella estaba durmiendo y yo no estuve ahí más de cinco minutos.

-No te preocupes hijo – Gildarts puso una mano en su hombro – Visitaré tu tumba cada vez que venga.

-Aunque no me agrades, idiota de fuego, te llevaré flores – dijo Gray.

Se escucharon unas voces afuera.

-Erza-san cálmese un poco – la suave voz de Wendy, trataba de calmar a la bestia. – Tenemos que ordenar el equipaje, vamos.

Después de un tiempo, se escuchó otro ruido de nudillos en la puerta, a los chicos les recorrió un escalofrío, Erza había matado a la linda Wendy y ahora iba a por ellos.

-¿Natsu? – Ellos suspiraron y la voz de Lucy los tranquilizó.

Salamander se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, Lucy no parecía enfadada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Luce? – preguntó. Se alejó de la puerta para que ella entrara.

-Chicos tienen que darse prisa – dijo ella – No me miren así – ellos no sabían de que hablaba la maga – Vamos! No tenemos todo el día! – gritó – Erza lleva horas golpeando la puerta para que se levanten, ya perdimos dos trenes, si no se dan prisa perderemos el tercero – Natsu se equivocó. Ella si estaba enfadada.

Gildarts miró la hora, eran las 10:00 de la mañana, se supone que deberían de haberse ido a las 07:00.

Ordenaron sus cosas y se fueron a la estación, sin antes tener que escuchar la reprimenda de las chicas. Tomaron el tren, deberían de llegar al pueblo en una hora.

-Chicos, cuando lleguemos al pueblo, no le hablen a nadie sobre lo que les he contado, según estas personas, eso es solo una leyenda extraña. Compraremos provisiones para el viaje y luego entraremos al bosque. No compren nada que no conozcan y lleven mantas gruesas, las noches son bástate frías.

Todos asintieron, mientras el tren comenzaba a partir hacia su nuevo destino.

.

.

.

**Hola! ¿cómo están? ¿les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Nos leemos en el próximo. Bye Bye**

**PD: vieron el manga? OMG, nadie se salva del fanservice! Aunque no me desagradó ver a Natsu *¬* ejjeejeje. Me gustó cuando dijo que no necesitaba su ropa, solo quería su bufanda, Y la parte en la que Lucy abraza a Happy me dio una sensación de ternura inmensa. Aun me sigo preguntando ¿Dónde tienen a Mira?**


	19. Ruidos

**Capítulo 19**

**Ruidos**

Llegaron a un pueblo donde, según Gildarts, debían de abastecerse de provisiones y todas las cosas que necesitaran. Se dividieron en grupos para hacer todo más rápido. Erza, Lucy y Wendy fueron por la comida y las mantas. Mientras que los chicos fueron con Gildarts a comprar las cosas que necesitarían para acampar sobre los árboles. Se encontraron en el centro del pueblo dos horas después de que se separaron. Las chicas traían bolsas con comida y mantas, y los chicos cuerdas, carpas y otras cosas.

-Gildarts ¿cómo pondremos una carpa en un árbol? – preguntó Lucy.

-Los árboles son más grandes de lo que piensan.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque, ignorando as extrañas miradas que la gente les otorgaba. Atravesaron la cuidad para llegar a aquel lugar y a medida que avanzaban se iba haciendo más oscuro y los árboles las grandes, y de troncos más gruesos.

-¿cómo es que esto no se puede ver desde los límites del bosque? – preguntó Erza asombrada.

-Los árboles de afuera también son muy altos, por eso estos pasan desapercibidos – señaló Gray.

-Este lugar es muy extraño – Lucy miraba a su alrededor – siento como si me vigilaran.

-Yo tuve la misma sensación la primera vez que vine. – afirmó Gildarts. – tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se haga muy tarde, todo empeora de noche.

Natsu soltó una carcajada.

-¿cómo puedes temerle a unas criaturas del bosque? – el pelirrosa seguía riendo. Erza le golpeó en la cabeza.

-Prefiero no buscar problemas, Natsu, además luchar con esas cosas solo me retrasaría.

Natsu se quedó en silenció.

Siguieron avanzando por el bosque y a medida que avanzaban Lucy se veía más y más tensa, al igual que Wendy, quien iba entre Gildarts y Erza. Cuando comenzó a hacerse de noche, Lucy buscó instintivamente la mano de Natsu, para sentirse segura. Él chico se dio cuenta de lo que ella buscaba, tomó su mano y la apretó un poco. Un sonido llegó de entre los arboles alertando a todos.

-Acamparemos aquí - dijo Gildarts.

Happy y Charle subieron a los magos a un gran árbol, donde pudieron montar varias carpas para poder dormir en la noche. Erza Y Lucy repartieron las mantas entre todos, mientras Natsu hacia una fogata sobre un círculo de hielo hecho por Gray, La idea era no quemar él árbol. Wendy llevó la comida y comenzaron a cocinar. Happy asaba un pescado para él y otro para Charle.

Cuando se apagó la fogata, todos entraron a sus carpas. Gildarts tenía su propia carpa. Erza, Wendy y Charle estaban en otra, Gray y Natsu compartían una y Lucy y Happy otra. Las carpas de los chicos estaban cerca de la fogata, mientras que la de las chicas estaba una rama más arriba. A mitad de la noche los ruidos volvieron a hacerse presentes, esta vez se sentía como si algo estuviera rasguñando el tronco del árbol, e intentara subir a donde ellos se encontraban. Lucy se aovilló en su carpa abrazando a Happy, presa del miedo, mientras que escuchaba atentamente el ruido en el tronco del árbol.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la manta y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de quedarse dormida para no seguir escuchando esos extraños sonidos. Escuchó un sonido proveniente de afuero, pensó que quizás era Erza, pero no se veían luces desde la otra carpa, volvió a hacerse un ovillo con Happy y escuchó como su carpa comenzaba a abrirse. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello. Inmediatamente se relajó y se dejó abrazar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

-Solo viene a hacerte una pequeña visita.

-Gracias - Ella se volteó lentamente soltando a Happy que seguía dormido y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Natsu.

-¿Aun estas asustada? – ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Lucy, ella no podía negarlo, la idea de quedarse sola le aterraba, aunque estaba con Happy, peor el pequeño exceed ya estaba completamente dormido, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Escuchó a Natsu reír y ella se acurrucó más contra él.

Los brazos de Natsu la rodearon firmemente, él no tenía intención alguna de compartir carpa con Gray y si estaba la posibilidad de estar con Lucy, no la rechazaría jamás. Cuidadosamente comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica hasta que sintió que se había quedado dormida. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, recogieron rápidamente sus cosas y emprendieron el viaje nuevamente. Caminaron durante todo el día por el inmenso bosque, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, ya casi al atardecer. Gildarts les llevó a recorrer un poco el lugar y les mostró a las personas petrificadas. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, jamás habían visto algo así, las expresiones de terror en los rostros de cada uno de los habitantes era escalofriante y el culpable del acto no discriminaba entre niños, adultos, hombres o mujeres. Para él todo era igual.

Cuando el cielo estuvo cubierto de estrellas, se adentraron en una Hospedería, obviamente desierta, se sorprendieron al notar que habían cosas como el agua caliente, que aun funcionaban. Tomaron habitaciones y se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente había que despertarse temprano, pues aún quedaban muchos lugares por recorrer. Gildarts les advirtió que no salieran de noche, pues rondaban bestias y animales salvajes, al estar el lugar deshabitado.

Los rugidos de animales se hicieron presentes durante la noche y pese a su vergüenza, Lucy pidió a Natsu que hiciera guardia mientras ella se bañaba. El pelirrosa ni siquiera dudó en aceptar la propuesta. Lucy se relajó en el baño, se sentía extraña desde que había entrado en el bosque, sentía peligro a cualquier lugar al que iba, y no le gustaba estar sola por mucho tiempo, tenía la sensación de que alguien le observaba y a pesar de que Erza le había dicho que se estaba poniendo paranoica, sabía que no era la única que lo sentía, Gildarts muchas veces estaba tenso, Natsu y Wendy, quienes al ser Dragon Slayers tenían sus sentidos más desarrollados, se veían nerviosos y alertas en muchas ocasiones. Todas esas cosas la tenían con los nervios de punta. Le agradecía a Natsu que se quedara con ella y agradecía aquel baño que tanto necesitaba, como para relajar su cuerpo como su mente.

La habitación en la que estaba era bastante amplia y le había pedido a Virgo que limpiara el lugar y el espíritu, con su buena voluntad, limpió cada una de las habitaciones que utilizarían los miembros de Fairy Tail y luego se retiró ante la negación, por parte de la rubia, a castigarla.

Lucy secó un poco su cabello con la toalla y se puso su pijama de algodón, una camiseta con tiras color blanco con un estampado de pequeñas florcitas y un short color rosa. Terminó de masajear su cuerpo con un poco de crema y salió del baño con la toalla en el cabello.

-Ya era hora Luce, llevo mucho tiempo esperándote – el cazador de Dragones la miró de pies a cabeza – lindo pijama – le sonrió y entró al baño.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó ella mientras lo veía pasar a su lado.

-También quiero darme un baño – Dijo él tras la puerta.

Lucy suspiró, siguió secando su cabello con la toalla y luego comenzó a cepillarlo lenta y suavemente, estiró sus brazos y comenzó a guardar las cosas que había utilizado. Dejó sus ropas listas para el día siguiente. Tomó el libro de cuentos para Happy y salió de la habitación golpeó con cuidado la puerta, pero Happy no abrió, fue a la habitación de Wendy, suponiendo que estaría ahí, y de echo lo estaba, pero la pequeña Dragon Slayer le pidió prestado el libro a Lucy, la maga estelar aceptó y Happy dijo que se quedaría con ellas esa noche. Lucy volvió a su habitación y cuando entro se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Natsu iba saliendo del baño con un pantalón corto de algodón de color negro y el torso desnudo. Tenía una toalla en la mano y muchas de las gotas de agua que caían por su cabello se deslizaban por su cuello y se perdían en su cuerpo. Él chico sintió la mirada de la rubia fija en él.

-¿Qué sucede Luce?

-¿Qué haces?

-Te lo dije, me estaba dando un baño. – ella reaccionó, claro que se había dado un baño, eso era más que obvio.

-Cogerás un resfriado – ella se acercó lentamente y tomó la toalla que el muchacho tenía en la manos, lo empujó levemente para que él cayera sentado en la cama, se colocó frente a él y comenzó a secar sus cabellos rosados.

Natsu aspiró profundamente el aroma de la rubia y la abrazó por la cintura, escondiendo su cabeza bajo el pecho de ésta. Lucy le correspondió el abrazo y cuando terminó de secar el cabello del chico, él la jaló hacia la cama.

-Natsu ¿Qué haces?

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche Luce?

Nuevamente ella no pudo negarse y volvió a asentir.

-De todas formas, Happy te dejó solo, se fue con Wendy y Charle – la rubia intentó encontrar consuelo en sus propias palabras, sentía como si se aprovechara del pelirrosa.

-Me quedaré contigo entonces.

Natsu volteó rápidamente dejando a Lucy entre el colchón y él. Le dirigió una sonrisa al sonrojado rostro de la maga y comenzó a besarle. Ella le correspondió y cuando él comenzó a apretar su cintura, ella envolvió sus dedos en los rosados cabellos que aún seguían húmedos. Natsu recorrió el cuello y los brazos de Lucy con pequeños besos, mientras ella reía pues le hacía cosquillas. Bajó lentamente y besó su ombligo por sobre el pijama y luego tomó delicadamente una de las piernas de la maga para comenzar a besar desde el tobillo, subiendo por la rodilla, hasta el muslo. Luego volvió a besar sus labios. Las manos de Lucy se paseaban por el pecho desnudo de Natsu y sus labios besaron delicadamente la cicatriz de su cuello. Besó sus hombros y su pecho, regresó a su cuello y lo mordió suavemente, él no se esperaba aquella acción y mucho menos esperaba que ella se acercara a su oído, mordiera el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurrara un "Te Amo" con su dulce voz. Natsu estaba completamente fuera de sí, todo aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. Tomó a Lucy por ambas piernas y con cuidado las enrolló en su cintura. Ella rodeó el cuello del mago con sus brazos. Sintió como Natsu la alzaba y la sostenía en el aire, una de sus manos la soltó para abrir la cama y la depositó suavemente en ella. Se recostó a su lado y ella se acurrucó nuevamente en el pecho de su dragón. Se quedaron en silencio mientras que el acariciaba la espalda de la chica y ella hacia círculos con un dedo en el pecho de Natsu.

Lucy se durmió primero, pero antes de eso, pudo escuchar claramente cuando Natsu se acercaba a ella, y le susurraba un "Te Amo" antes de besar su frente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaa! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Siento que quedó medio romanticón, pero lo encontré tierno. Espero les guste y nos leemos en el próximo! **

**Besitos!**

**PD: Actualizo día por medio o cada dos días, depende del bendito Internet! :3**


	20. Emboscada

**Capítulo 20**

**Emboscada**

Erza se paseaba por el pasillo despertando a sus compañeros, primero despertó a Gildarts, quien le dirigió una respuesta desde detrás de la puerta, luego desertó a la pequeña Wendy, la niña le contestó que estaba ordenando sus cosas. Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Natsu, golpeó suavemente con los nudillos de su mano derecha. Nada.

-Natsu, despierta. – No se escuchaba nada – Natsu – estaba cada vez más enfadada – Despierta Natsu – comenzó a golpear la puerta mas fuerte – Maldita sea, Natsu levántate. – Una puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué sucede Erza? – Gray, que estaba en la habitación de al lado se había despertado y salió para saber que estaba pasando y porque Erza hacia tanto alboroto.

-Natsu no se despierta.

-¿Flamitas? Que extraño, anoche era el más emocionado con todo esto. – Gray se quedó pensativo - ¿Crees que haya salido?

-¿Dónde está Natsu? -preguntó Gildarts saliendo de su habitación.

-De eso estábamos hablando – dijo Erza.

-No abre la puerta de su habitación, pensamos que podría haber salido.

-Si hubiera salido, no habríamos podido dormir – Señaló Erza.

-Es lo más probable.

-Creo que hay una copia de las llaves de las habitaciones en el primer piso – Dijo Gildarts.

Gray bajó corriendo y llevó la llave correspondiente a la habitación de Natsu. Abrieron la puerta y lo único que encontraron fue el equipaje del mago, unos pescados de Happy y otras cosas. Pero todo estaba intacto. Al parecer nadie habia dormido ahí anoche. Eso preocupó a muchos.

-Bueno días a todos – La linda Wendy estaba asomada por la puerta de la habitación a su lado estaban Happy y Charle.

-Happy ¿Dónde está Natsu? – preguntó una amenazante Titania.

-¿Natsu? – el felino se quedó en silencio un momento – debería estar aquí, yo me quedé con Wendy y Charle, asi que no dormí aquí. – miró la habitación en silencio y luego dio un grito de terror – NOOO! Se han robado a Natsu y le han obligado a hacer las camas, él nunca hace eso – lloriqueaba el felino – Natsu!

-¿Dónde está Lucy-san? – preguntó Wendy.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Aun les quedaba una opción. Miraron hacia la puerta que estaba frente a la habitación de Natsu.

-Gray creo que necesitaremos esas llaves – dijo Gildarts.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no golpeamos primero? – el pelinegro estaba nervioso, no era agradable entrar a la habitación de Lucy por sorpresa, ella daba miedo por las mañanas - ¿Verdad Erza?

-Sí, Gray tiene razón, Lucy es un monstruo por las mañanas – la pelirroja dijo lo que Gray no quería decir.

Golpearon suavemente, como solo Gray podría hacerlo.

-¿Lucy?

-¿Lucy-san está despierta? – dijo Wendy dulcemente.

Pero nadie abrió y Lucy no despertó.

-Yo sé que hacer.

Todos miraron al gato azul que tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro una llave en sus manos. Los demás se apartaron de la cama y abrieron paso al Happy, el exceed introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró con sus patitas lentamente.

Uno a uno fueron entrando a la habitación, todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio, sin duda Virgo habia hecho un gran trabajo. Vieron las maletas de Lucy en una esquina de la habitación, la mirada de Erza se dirigió hacia la cama e inmediatamente cubrió los ojos de la peli azul a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Er…? – Gray miró en la misma dirección que Erza.

-Quien lo diría – dijo Gildarts con cara de pervertido – asi que aquí estaba.

-Se Gussstan – dijo Happy y todos asintieron.

-Hump – dijo Charle - Que desvergonzado, ese chico es más peligroso de lo que parece.

-¿Eh? – Wendy estaba confundida - ¿Qué sucede?

Se quedaron parados mirando aquella escena, que para algunos era enternecedora. Lucy descansaba con su mano sobre el pecho de Natsu, quien la tenía abrazada firmemente y uno de sus brazos le hacía de almohada. La bufanda del chico estaba enrollada tanto en su cuello como en el de ella. Se veían muy tranquilos.

En cuanto Erza se aseguró de que estaban vestidos destapó los ojos de Wendy. La niña se sonrojó un poco y estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo articular palabra y su rostro estaba de color rojo.

Lucy comenzó a despertar.

-Natsu… - se removió un poco en la cama - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado del chico que aun dormía. Alargó el brazo para alcanzarlo pero no pudo, se incorporó un poco poniendo su pecho sobre el del Dragon Slayer para alcanzar el reloj. Era una buena hora para levantarse, de seguro, pronto Erza comenzaría a despertar a los demás.

Sintió como Natsu la apretaba contra él, volvió a dejar el reloj sobre la mesa y besó al chico suavemente.

-Es hora de levantarse – le susurró.

-Mmmgh – él la apretó más – solo cinco minutos Luce.

-No Natsu, ya es hora – dijo ella. Natsu la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica. Un ruidito llamó la atención de la rubia. – Que extraño creí haber oído a Happy.

-¿Happy? Pero él está con Wendy.

Gildarts carraspeó sonoramente. Lucy se tensó, levantó la cabeza lentamente y vio que todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, observándolos.

-Se Gussstan – ronroneó el gato. Lucy volvió a mirarlos y reaccionó.

-Kyaaaa! – un grito escapó de sus labios y se escondió en la cama entre los brazos de Natsu.

-¿Qué sucede Luce? Solo fue Happy.

-Natsu! – El Dragneel se encontró con la mirada de Erza y estaba furiosa y ¿sonrojada?

-E-Erza no es lo que crees – dijo el chico.

-Dormiste con Lucy - señaló la pelirrosa.

-Bien, si es lo crees – Natsu pidió ayuda a Igneel mentalmente.

-Nos vamos en una hora – dijo Gildarts mientras agarraba a Erza por los hombros y salía de la habitación seguido por Gray, Wendy y los exceed. Le guiño un ojo a Natsu y el chico le sonrió. Gildarts lo habia salvado de la muerte.

-Lucy, nunca te habia visto tan linda y tranquila por la mañana – comentó Gray. La chica se sonrojó y volvió a esconder su cara en el pecho de Natsu, sentía que las mejillas le explotarían por el aumento de temperatura.

-Oye! Ella es mía Hielito – dijo el pelirrosa con furia.

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario – Gray cerró la puerta luego de eso.

Natsu miró a Lucy escondida entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó.

-¿Qué le diré a Erza?

-Dile que no ha sucedido nada de lo que pasa en sus libros.

-¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres?

-Bueno – él se veía nervioso, tu sabes, los libros de Erza son… - Lucy le cubrió los labios.

-No lo digas. – ella volvió a mirar el reloj – es mejor darnos prisa.

Lucy buscó sus ropas, una blusa delgada color azul, un short de mezclilla y sus zapatillas. Se volteó y vio que Natsu la miraba con curiosidad recostado en la cama, al parecer esperaba algo.

-¿Qué miras pervertido? – dijo ella sonrojada mientras le lanzaba lo primero que tenía en las manos. Natsu lo atrapó y lo miró, se sonrojó ante la prenda que sostenía en sus manos. Era azul y tenía encaje, pero lo que más le gustó fue que olía a Lucy. Ella se quedó observando el rostro de Natsu, hasta que lo vio enrojecer y ahí tomó en cuenta que le habia lanzado su bracier. – Pervertido – dijo y le quitó la prenda de las manos. - ¿Qué estás esperando? Ve a tu habitación.

-Pero Luce…

-Nada de peros.

Él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se volteó para decirle algo.

-Para mí siempre eres hermosa por las mañanas.

Ella se sonrojó al extremo.

-Tú también eres guapo por las mañanas – dijo ella. Sabía que Natsu le escucharía.

Y claro, ella tenía los argumentos suficientes como para decirle eso. Ver a Natsu a su lado por las mañanas era asombroso, su cabello despeinado y su rostro relajado le encantaba.

Se quitó el pijama y se vistió. Ató su cabello en una trenza suelta hacia el lado, guardó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, Erza y Wendy la esperaban para desayunar. Nadie hizo preguntas extrañas y eso le ayudó a relajarse.

-Lucy – dijo Happy en un tono burlesco – No sabía que la primera palabra que decías al despertar era "Natsu".- ella no pudo evitar que un sonrojo cruzara por su cara.

-Cállate gato – Natsu la miraba sonriente.

Caminaban cuidadosamente por el bosque, se encontraron con un par de pueblos más en las mismas condiciones y cuando comenzó a atardecer, vio como Gildarts se preocupaba y ella volvió a sentir aquella horrible sensación de persecución. No tuvo necesidad de acercarse a Natsu, pues él se acercó antes y tomó la mano de la rubia.

-Algo viene – dijo en voz alta para todos.

-También lo sientes Natsu-san – dijo la pequeña Wendy. El aludido asintió.

-Nos lleva siguiendo hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro de que es el mismo? – preguntó Gildarts.

-Su olor no cambia.

-Lucy.

-Ukyo – exclamó ella sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ayudar un poco.

-No es solo uno – dijo Erza, mientras hacía aparecer su espada.

- Si hay problemas suban al árbol más cercano – instruyó Gildarts. Todos asintieron.

-No se separen demasiado – dijo Erza.

Todos hicieron un círculo, espalda con espalda y se prepararon para la lucha.

-Tauro – susurró Lucy. Un brillo apareció en el lugar, seguido por un fuerte toro con un hacha es sus manos.

-Oh Lucy – el espíritu la recorrió con la mirada – Tienes un lindo cuerpo – una luz volvió a brillar y el espíritu desapareció. Gray y Ukyo trataron de reír disimuladamente. Trataron.

-Natsu, no funciona si eres tú quien golpea a mis espíritus – le regañó la maga. Natsu no dijo nada y encendió uno de sus puños.

La tensión del ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo de mantequilla y miraban hacia todos lados esperando a sus perseguidores. Lucy tomó su látigo y sintió su mano temblar. Comenzaron a escucharse sonidos a los alrededores. Natsu bufó impaciente. A los alrededores entre las ramas vio cómo se asomaban unos extraños animales, parecían lobos, pero sus colmillos eran mucho más grandes, tenían un aspecto furioso y un líquido negro caía de sus bocas, sus ojos rojos y su pelaje sucio les daban un aspecto aterrador. Natsu apretó por última vez la mano de Lucy y la soltó para encender sus dos puños.

-Gildarts…

-Ya lo sé Natsu – el hombre alzó la cabeza y pudo distinguir unas extrañas criaturas, con cuerpos humanoides de color gris oscuro, con cosas que parecían escamas, sus ojos amarillos y dientes putrefactos, orejas puntiagudas y alas desgastadas parecidas a las de los murciélagos (Imagínense a Smeagol con alas y de un color más oscuro).

-¿Qué son esas cosas? – murmuró Gray.

-No lo sé – Gildarts se veía emocionado – pero son míos. Ustedes quédense con los perros rabiosos.

Por tierra los animales comenzaron a acercarse sigilosamente, acechando a sus presas, que estaban listas para luchar. Uno de ellos se lanzó al ataque y todos le siguieron.

-¡Estoy Encendido! – Gritó Natsu antes de golpear a uno de los lobos que se le acercaban. EL animal recibió el golpe, pero se levantó, se sacudió y volvió a tacar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Natsu sonrió y un rugido salió de su boca. Erza luchaba ágilmente con su espada. Gray habia atravesado a uno con su lanza de hielo y en ese momento dos más se le lanzaron encima. Lucy luchaba con su látigo enredando sus patas y haciéndolos caer, para que Ukyo los golpeara con una extraña luz que los dejaba bastante dañados.

-Pensé que eras un mago – dijo ella.

-Lo era, pero tengo la mitad de su magia, es bastante útil algunas veces. – ella sonrió – Cuidado! – gritó el cuándo vio que algo se lanzaba contra Lucy, pero se desintegraba en segundos.

-Lo siento - les gritó Gildarts desde la rama de un árbol – se me fue uno.

-¿Qué es ese asqueroso olor? – se quejaba Gray.

-Es Natsu – dijo Erza. El olor a pelos quemados comenzaba a molestar a todos.

-Claro, si viene de flamitas, es normal que apeste.

-¿Qué dijiste aliento de menta?

-Lo que escuchaste idiota, apestas.

Natsu agarró a uno de los perros y lo lanzó contra Gray. El pelinegro fue golpeado por el perro, se levantó lo agarró y lo lanzó de vuelta hacia Salamander.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste imbécil? – Gritó Natsu furioso.

-Tú lo hiciste primero, idiota. – Y comenzaron a discutir.

Estaban a punto de golpearse cuando un perro atravesó volando entre ellos, voltearon a mirar de donde venía.

-Lo siento – dijo Wendy.

Ambos magos volvieron a la pelea, con los respectivos enemigos.

-Estas cosas, están aburriéndome – dijo Natsu.

-Nunca se acaban – exclamó Erza. Quien cambió a la armadura del Purgatorio para poder hacer las cosas más rápido.

Lobos llegaban por todas partes y Gildarts se encargaba con facilidad de las cosas que caían del cielo. Lucy Ukyo luchaban codo a codo. Gray y Natsu se veían entusiasmados, habían apostado a que podían matar más lobos que Erza. Wendy luchaba ayudada por Charle y golpeaba a las bestias con el cuidado suficiente como para noquearlos pero no herirlos demasiado.

Salamander golpeaba a una bestia, mientras está se defendía con dientes y uñas e intentaba apartarse del fuego del Dragon Slayer, pero no cedía terreno, se mantenía firme donde estaba, cuando Natsu lo golpeó con su rugido otro e ellos se abalanzó sobre el pelirrosa y lo lanzó hacia un árbol. Gray se carcajeaba al ver la escena, mientras que Lucy y Wendy parecían preocupadas. El karma hiso que Gray cayera al piso producto de un manotazo de uno de los lobos y que Natsu se burlara de él también. Erza mandó a tierra a los dos lobos y dirigió una mirada amenazante a sus compañeros. Gildarts no necesitaba un mayor esfuerzo para deshacerse de las cosas voladoras que solo daban horribles chillidos como forma de comunicación y explotaban soltando una asquerosa sustancia amarillenta, de mal olor y pegajosa.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? – Natsu sintió que algo habia caído en su hombro, era amarillo y apestaba.

-Ahora si apestas flama parlan…- la misma cosa cayó en la cabeza de Gray – Gracias Gildarts – gritó. Mientras Natsu reía.

-Silencio ambos! – gritó Erza.

-Aye! – respondieron y volvieron a la lucha.

Ya no eran muchos los lobos que quedaban, solo Erza y los chicos seguían luchando, claro que ahora solo por la apuesta, habían menos de siete lobos en el lugar y Gildarts ya habia terminado con lo de él, mientras se sacudía la capa de aquella sustancia viscosa. Wendy curaba el brazo de Ukyo que habia sido mordido al golpear a un lobo. Y como era mitad humano, no todas sus heridas se curaban en el mundo de los espíritus, después de eso, Lucy le agradeció por su ayuda y él desapareció.

A sus alrededores los pocos lobos que quedaban y los que regresaban en sí, comenzaron a retirarse, dirigiendo un gruñido hacia el grupo de magos en el bosque.

-Esto solo ha sido una advertencia – dijo Erza.

-Alguien no quiere que resolvamos esto – completó Gildarts.

Lucy se puso de pie y observó alrededor.

-todo esto es muy extraño.

-No eres la única que piensa eso – dijo Erza mientras los demás asentían.

Un chillido se escuchó por entre los árboles y un aleteó pasó frente a sus ojos y luego volvió al bosque, seguido por el grito de una mujer. Los magos miraron a su alrededor.

-Lucy! – gritó Natsu.

-Natsu-san – la peli azul le dirigió una mirada al chico, él asintió y corrió por el bosque, mientras Wendy y Charle volaban por el cielo. – Quédense aquí, por favor – les gritaba a los demás – por si ella regresa.

.

.

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero sus comentarios!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Pd: no actualicé antes, porque no tenía señal **


	21. Problemas

**Capítulo 21**

**Problemas**

La rubia gritaba y forcejeaba para intentar soltarse de las garras de la cosa pegajosa que la tenía firmemente sujeta. Pero no podía y mientras más se movía, mas ramas le golpeaban el rostro y el resto del cuerpo. Distinguió que era completamente de noche y habia una espesa neblina por todos lados. Sintió que la cosa comenzaba a detenerse, miró al suelo y no podía verlo, tampoco veía nada a su alrededor, solo algunas manchas amarillas que no eran estrellas exactamente. La lanzaron a una especie de cueva fría donde pusieron muchas ramas para hacer de reja. Cuando comenzó a forcejear una de las cosas con alas le tomó por el rostro y se acercó a ella gruñéndole en la cara.

-R…ub…i..a – articuló entre sus podridos dientes – L..u..cy.- la apuntó con un dedo.

La mirada aterrada de la chica hiso que la cosa sonriera y la lanzara nuevamente contra la fría piedra. Esperó a que la cosa viscosa se fuera y buscó entre sus ropas su llaves o su látigo, ahí estaban, era afortunada, tenía con que defenderse, pero eran demasiados para ella sola. Se asomó nuevamente a la reja formada por ramas y miró a ambos lado para ver si algo se acercaba. Nada. Tomó sus llaves e invocó a Gemini.

-¿Pueden convertirse en esas cosas extrañas? – los gemelos asintieron. – Bueno, necesito salir de aquí y la única forma que se me ocurre es saliendo de la misma forma que entré.

Los gemelos obedecieron y una cosa asquerosa apareció frente a Lucy, sacaron las ramas cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, Gemini tomó a Lucy y salieron volando, vio muchas cosas pasando a su alrededor, pero no sucedía nada extraño, estaban dentro de una cueva, por eso todo estaba aún más oscuro y no se veían las estrellas, se perdieron varias veces y recorrieron muchos caminos diferentes, vagaron durante horas, incluso se escondieron en un lugar para reponer energías y luego siguieron por la cueva más ancha, que al parecer era la principal pues se observaba algo a la distancia. Estaban casi a las salida de la cueva, solo faltaban pocos metros, cuando ella se sintió caer, su magia se habia acabado, Gemini habia desaparecido y unos chillidos se escucharon tras ella, se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, en su huida distinguió por el rabillo del ojo una capa negra con una flor roja bordada en una esquina inferior, no le tomó importancia, pues en la cueva en la que estaba habían prendas de ropa desgastadas y otras cosas, al parecer eran coleccionistas de objetos humanos. Solo corrió hacia la salida. Rogaba para sus adentros que apareciera Natsu, que saliera el sol o algo asi.

"Lo tengo" pensó. "Estas cosas no salen a la luz del sol, por eso nos atacaron al anochecer y en medio del bosque. Si solo me quedar aun poco de magia"

-Loke, por favor… - susurró la maga mientras corría, seguidas por aquellas cosas voladoras.

-Me llamaste – La maga saltó a sus brazos.

-Loke! – el león correspondió el abrazo y luego se puso frente de la maga para encarar a los persecutores.

-Regulus – y todo comenzó a brillar, inmediatamente las criaturas cubrieron sus ojos con sus alas y otros regresaron a la cueva. Lucy corrió y se escondió tras unas rocas, habían vagado dentro de la cueva por mucho tiempo, ya no le quedaba magia y estaba bastante magullada. - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó a la rubia.

-Sí, gracias Loke, me has salvado de una grande.

-Estarás bien – ella asintió -Vendré siempre que me necesites – le guiñó un ojo y desapareció con los primeros rayos de sol.

Lucy asomó la cabeza con cuidado por sobre las rocas y alcanzó a ver cuándo una enorme roca comenzaba a cubrir la cueva. Le agradecía a Mavis el haber salido antes de que eso ocurriera. Lanzó un suspiro al aire y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque, de seguro ya la estarían buscando y pronto estarían con ella. Caminó durante algunos minutos, de vez en cuando miraba el cielo, por si veía a Happy o a Charle, pero nada. Por no estar atenta a donde pisaba, tropezó con una raíz y calló al suelo. Se afirmó de una raíz antes de caer hacia un barranco de unos cuatro metros de altura, se sintió aliviada, pero su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas y el terreno a sus pies era peligroso y se desmoronaba rápidamente. Escuchó un aullido y el pánico se apoderó de ella, sintió como sus dedos se resbalaban de la rama y cayó, golpeó el suelo fuertemente y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pierna en el costado del muslo y gritó de dolor. Rodó durante unos momentos y de una u otra manera odiaba el hecho de seguir consiente. Se levantó cuidadosamente y miró su pierna con unas lágrimas en sus ojos producto del dolor. Una rama se habia incrustado en su pierna, probablemente cuando cayó, sangraba y le dolía demasiado, recurrió a su valentía, cerró su mano en torno a la rama en su pierna y luego cerró sus ojos, la jaló con fuerza y un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios, seguido por las lágrimas. No le importaba quien la hubiera escuchado. Apretó la herido con sus manos tratando de detener el sangrado. Miró hacia arriba.

"Solo son algunos metros" se mentalizó, respiró profundo y ayudada con su látigo comenzó a subir. La pierna le dolía como el infierno, rogaba volver con Wendy para que le curara. Llegó arriba forzosamente y su pierna chocó una roca. Se mordió los labios para ahogar un grito. Se puso de píe y comenzó a caminar afirmándose de los troncos de los árboles gigantes. Cayó un par de veces, pero volvía a levantarse. Se le acababan las fuerzas y perdía mucha sangre. Poyó su espalda en un tronco y miró la herida en su pierna, era profunda y le dolía mucho, rasgó un trozo de su polera y lo amarró alrededor de su muslo, lo apretó y siseó por el ardor, luego sintió su cuerpo caer sobre las raíces de los árboles. Descansaría los ojos un momento para reponer fuerzas.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Natsu y Happy se movían rápidamente por las ramas. De vez en cuando gritaban el nombre de la maga a quien buscaban, habia amanecido hacia algunas horas y aun no encontraban nada. Natsu habia seguido su rastro por el bosque, pero luego lo habia perdido, al parecer se habían volado hacia el cielo, pero Wendy no habia encontrado nada. La pequeña Dragon Slayer estaba agotada, al igual que Charle, por lo que Natsu les dijo que volvieran con los demás y que estuviera lista por si pasaba algo. La chica asintió y dijo que si era muy urgente, mandara a Happy a buscarle.

-No te preocupes Natsu – decía Happy a su lado – la encontraremos.

-Lo sé.

Una brisa sopló suavemente refrescando a ambos, y un olor golpeó la nariz de Natsu, comenzó a correr desesperadamente.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir pisadas entre las ramas, se encogió entre las raíces del árbol, ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear.

-Estas seguro Natsu – decía una vocecita.

-Si Happy, es el olor de Lucy.

La rubia abrió los ojos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ellos habían ido a por ella.

-Natsu…- susurró bajito. El pelirrosa se volteó y la vio, ella estaba encogida entre unas grandes raíces.

-Lucy! – gritó Happy lanzándose a los brazos de la Rubia - ¿estás bien?

-Si Happy estoy bien – dijo ella – gracias por venir a buscarme.

Un olor diferente golpeó la nariz de Natsu. Sangre. Se acercó a la pálida chica y la miró de pies a cabeza. El horror pasó por su rostro cuando vio su pierna, estaba sangrando y su piel estaba muy magullada. Sacó el trozo de tela con la que estaba cubierta, era profunda y se veía grave, el rostro de Lucy se crispó de dolor, cuando él la tocó suavemente con sus dedos.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó furioso.

-Me llevaron a una cueva extraña, Gemini me ayudó, pero mi magia se acabó y Loke me salvó, después corrí por el bosque y caí a una zanja, me incrusté una rama en la pierna – dijo ella ante la atemorizante mirada de Natsu.

-Vámonos! – dijo a Happy – No estamos muy lejos de donde están los demás, es probable que se infecte si te dejamos más tiempo aquí. – desenredó su preciada bufanda del cuello y la acercó a la pierna de la chica con la intención de usarla como torniquete para impedir que siguiera sangrando. Pero ella le detuvo.

-No, es muy preciada para ti – Natsu no se detuvo, alejó las manos de la chica y envolvió su bufanda en su pierna.

-Igneel no se enfadará por esto.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Luce, estas herida… ya la lavaremos luego – él sonrió.

-Gracias.

Natsu la tomó en sus brazos con cuidado de no rozas su pierna herida y se la llevó hacia donde estaban los demás, caminaron durante varias horas tanto que Lucy se quedó dormida. Cuando llegaron los demás los recibieron preocupados. Natsu dejó a Lucy sobre una manta que le habia dado Erza y Wendy se apresuró a curarla.

Poco a poco la herida de la chica se iba cerrando. Cuando Lucy despertó se sintió relajada, no tenía tantos raspones en su cuerpo y aun sentía su pierna un poco adolorida.

-ya despertarte – Ella miró a su alrededor y se encontró sentada en el regazo de Natsu siendo abrazada por él.

-La pierna te dolerá al caminar durante el resto del día – dijo Wendy – pero ya está curada.

-Muchas gracias Wendy.

-Lucy – Gildarts se acercó a ella – quiero que nos cuentes todo lo que pasó.

Ella le explicó con lujo de detalles donde habia estado y lo que habia visto.

-Debemos apurarnos en llegar a la ciudad – Erza parecía preocupada.

-Nos vamos ahora mismo – Gildarts comenzó a recoger sus cosas y los demás le imitaron.

Avanzaron un poco lento debido a la pierna de Lucy, pero Erza dijo que no importaba. De vez en cuando Natsu la llevaba en sus brazos, pero a ella no le gustaba molestar al chico. Pasaron por varias ciudades que estaban en las mismas condiciones que la anterior. Descansaron en una de ella cuando se hiso de noche, no querían pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Aquella noche Erza durmió con Lucy, para evitar que Natsu se metiera en la habitación de la rubia, según Gray, Erza era el caballero que protegía a la princesa del dragón; y pesar de que Gildarts insistió en que Natsu no le haría nada a la chica, pues estaba herida, nadie pudo oponerse a las órdenes de Titania, menos el pobre Dragon Slayer que terminó encerrado en la habitación más lejana a la de la rubia.

Aquella fue una de las noches más difíciles de la rubia, no solo porque Erza organizó una pijamada y le hicieron miles de preguntas acerca de su relación con el pelirrosa, no fue eso, fue su mal dormir. Dormir con Natsu era una cosa, es un mago de fuego y muchas veces el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo le molestaba, pero a la vez le atraía y no podía negar que le encantaba dormir con él. Happy era como un oso de felpa, era tranquilo y algunas veces se apegaba a ella como un bebé. Habia dormido con Michelle en un par de ocasiones y no era molesto, pero dormir entre Erza y Wendy, con Charle a su lado y Happy acurrucado en su pecho, no era lo más cómodo del universo, además de que la Dragon Slayer del cielo se abrazó a su cuerpo y eran muchas personas en una cama, que sin duda era amplia, pero no para aquel número. Deseó que, por lo menos, Natsu estuviera durmiendo mejor ella.

Pero la situación del chico fue un tanto parecida, tampoco durmió muy bien, pero no por una pijamada exactamente, o porque es su cama habían muchas personas, sino que se sentía solo, estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir con Lucy o con Happy, pero esa noche no estaba ninguno de los dos. Maldijo a Erza para sus adentros y se dedicó a dar vueltas en la cama, con el deseo de que Lucy no lo estuviera pasando peor que él.

.

.

.

**Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Les gustó el capítulo?¿Alguien más quiere matar a Mashima por lo que le hiso a Jellal y el Nali? Díganme que no soy la única! Jellal tiene que rescatar a Erza, no puede pasarle eso, tienen que besarse, casarse y como mínimo deben tener tres hijos. No puede hacernos esto, primero Gray, luego Happy, más le vale que no le pase nada a Jellal.**

**Lo siento por eso, estoy un poco furiosa, casi me dieron ganas de llorar.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**Los quiero! Besos y abrazos.**

**JELLAL! :'( **


	22. AVISO

_AVISO_

.

_Hola!lo siento mucho por no haber podido actualizar. Creo que me retrasaré un poco, pues mi celular está malo y no me deja compartir internet al notebook. Incluso me ha costado un mundo publicar este aviso y comentar en los fics que sigo desde el celular no es muy agradable. Lo más probable es que tenga que llevarlo al servicio técnico. Pero no se preocupen, sigo avanzando en los capítulos y en cuanto se solucione todo este problema subiré todos los capítulos que tenga escritos. _  
_Nuevamente les pido mil disculpas. _  
_Nos leemos en un tiempo más. Besos y abrazos de panda_  
_Con_ amor...

.  
Lala.


End file.
